L'Ordre d'Avalon
by Neith d'Ishtar
Summary: Suite du Droit de Choisir.Après la mort de Dumbledore,la situation est critique pour Théodore Nott qui a refusé de servir Voldemort.Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour protéger ses amis,mais le prix à payer pourrait être plus élevé qu'il ne l'imaginait...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde! Voici donc comme promis la suite du Droit de Choisir. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Pour ceux ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première fic, vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à suivre donc si vous avez le courage de le faire, je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'oeil pour ne pas être perdus. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle fic se passera pendant le septième tome de Harry Potter, mais en prenant le point de vue de Théodore Nott, qui vivra de nouvelles aventures et devra élucider de nombreux mystères pour rester en vie et protéger ses amis.

Voili voilou! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

Théodore poussa un long bâillement en sortant de la librairie. Cela faisait presque un mois que les cours étaient finis et que, pour raison de force majeure, il avait dû s'exiler dans le monde moldu et vivre avec Tracey. Pour gagner leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à Poudlard pour une dernière année, le jeune couple n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se mettre au travail, Tracey travaillait donc dans un supermarché, et Théodore en tant que vendeur dans une librairie. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, et Théodore avait tout de suite trouvé son patron très sympathique. Il s'était très rapidement habitué à ce nouveau travail et, de temps à autres, son employeur lui prêtait même quelques livres, ce qui avait permis à Théodore de se faire une assez bonne idée de la littérature moldue.

Mais le monde moldu ne remplacerait jamais le monde magique, tout du moins pour Théodore. Pour leur sécurité, Tracey et lui avaient dû renoncer à tout. Ils n'utilisaient plus leurs baguettes magiques, pour que des sorciers mal intentionnés ne puissent les localiser, ils avaient renoncé aux hiboux et évitaient tout lieu ayant un rapport quelconque avec la magie. Théodore se retrouvait donc forcé de vivre parmi les moldus, comme un moldu. C'était là un changement radical dans la vie du Serpentard, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. A chaque jour qui passait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus puissant, et maintenant que Théodore était officiellement un traître à son sang, le mieux était de faire profil bas. Théodore ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse au souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit où il avait défié Lord Voldemort en personne. Jamais plus il ne voulait revivre une telle expérience, mais il savait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait la main sur lui, alors la nuit de torture se reproduirait, peut être même encore plus atroce, et cette fois, personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Théodore secoua la tête, pour chasser ces idées noires, et constata qu'il venait d'arriver devant l'immeuble où il vivait avec Tracey. C'était un immeuble ancien, où les appartements étaient petits, mais cela suffisait amplement au jeune couple. Théodore s'appuya sur la rambarde pour monter les marches menant à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le sorcier ne put retenir une grimace en montant les marches, tandis qu'une douleur aigüe le traversa depuis la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au pied droit. Une fois arrivé en haut des marches, Théodore poussa un juron. Cela faisait environ trois mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé, et il en ressentait toujours les effets. _Enfin, ça pourrait être pire… C'est déjà un miracle que je sois en vie !_ pensa-t-il pour se consoler. Sur ces bonnes pensées, le jeune sorcier ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, bénissant intérieurement le créateur d'une telle merveille. Théodore soupira une fois à l'intérieur. Il avait en fait assez bien récupéré de ses blessures, mais le Sectumsempra n'était pas vraiment un sort ordinaire, surtout si employé par un sorcier tel que Voldemort. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Théodore avait pu se débarrasser de sa canne, et même s'il était condamné à boiter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, au moins n'éprouvait-il plus aucune douleur pour se déplacer. Malheureusement, les escaliers représentaient toujours un défi considérable à relever, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le Serpentard. Enfin bon, l'important, c'était qu'il était toujours en vie et en un seul morceau qui plus est. Et dans quelques minutes à peine, il pourrait se faire couler un bon bain et se détendre… ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait bien aimé faire. Mais à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, il comprit que le moment de détente bien mérité devrait attendre.

En effet, Tracey était occupée à servir le thé à une femme très élégante que Théodore ne connaissait pas. C'était une moldue, de toute évidence, mais son maintien et sa tenue disaient clairement qu'elle appartenait à la haute société. Elle portait un tailleur et une jupe rouge, et ses cheveux couleur miel étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon. La femme se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra, et Théodore fut tout de suite intrigué par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient couleur miel, comme ses cheveux, et ils rappelaient au Serpentard les yeux d'une autre personne, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

- Oh Théodore, te revoilà. Fit Tracey en le voyant entrer. Je te présente Coralie Finch-Fletchley, la mère de Justin. Coralie, voici Théodore Nott, mon petit ami. Nous vivons ensemble.

Théodore resta un moment paralysé, se demandant pourquoi diable la mère de Justin viendrait leur rendre visite. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter ses réflexions plus avant, car la femme se leva pour lui serrer la main.

- Théodore Nott, hein ? Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et il semble t'avoir en très haute estime. J'avoue que j'étais très curieuse de te rencontrer.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Oui, vraiment. Mais laissons tout cela de côté, veux-tu ? Nous avons plus important à faire : parlons business !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se rassit, et Théodore remarqua que Tracey avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Théodore remarqua aussi autre chose, d'ailleurs. Si, en apparence, madame Finch-Fletchley ressemblait à son fils et avait les mêmes yeux, leur regard, lui, était singulièrement différent. En effet, Théodore avait beau chercher, il n'y trouva aucune trace de la sincérité et la gentillesse de Justin. Le regard de cette femme était empli de malice, calculateur, et l'espace d'un instant le Serpentard eut l'impression de se trouver nez à nez avec une version moldue et blonde de la mère de Blaise Zabini. _Je n'arrive pas y croire, ce n'est pas possible… Cette femme ne peut pas être la mère de Justin…_

Laissant ces pensées de côté, Théodore se hâta de s'asseoir aux côtés de Tracey, sur le canapé, faisant ainsi face à la mère de Justin, qui avait quant à elle prit le soin de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du salon. Elle observa le jeune couple d'un air calculateur, un léger sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Théodore se crispa, puis arriva à la conclusion suivante : si cette femme avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été la Serpentard parfaite. Il ne fallut dès lors que quelques secondes pour que Théodore ne décide quoi faire. Si cette femme, bien qu'étant une moldue, avait un esprit de Serpentard, alors il devrait discuter avec elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les membres de la haute société sorcière. Il lui faudrait donc être très prudent en prenant parole, essayer de deviner les objectifs de cette femme, et surtout ne pas la sous-estimer. C'était là une guerre de mots et de volonté où chaque mot prononcé, chaque geste et chaque regard pouvaient conduire à la victoire ou à la défaite. C'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient à Serpentard et dans la haute société des sorciers sang-pur. Théodore avait donc l'habitude de ce genre de jeu, même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver dans une telle situation face à une moldue, qui plus est la mère d'un Poufsouffle.

Pendant quelques instants, ils s'observèrent en silence, et Théodore eut la très désagréable impression que la mère de Justin essayait de voir s'il serait capable de suivre la conversation comme un adulte ou s'il se laisserait berner aisément. _Y a pas à dire, cette femme est tout sauf digne de confiance…_décréta le Serpentard en son fort intérieur. Finalement, le sourire de madame Finch-Fletchley s'élargit, et elle brisa le silence.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation dans le monde sorcier, non ?

- Oui, répondit Tracey, nous suivons les informations par la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais… nous craignons que les informations fournies ne soient pas très fiables…

- Bien évidemment ! s'exclama la mère de Justin. Sinon, ce serait la panique ! Crois-en mon expérience, jeune fille, les journaux ne disent pas la moitié de la vérité. D'ailleurs, qui dirait la vérité pure et simple, de nos jours ?

- Votre fils ? risqua Théodore, amusé par la situation.

- Et mon défunt mari. Compléta madame Finch-Fletchley. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai toujours été indispensable à la survie de la famille ! Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. En fait, je suis venue vous poser une question.

- Une question ? s'étonna Tracey.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour y répondre, madame. Répondit Théodore.

- Oh, pitié, pas de « madame » avec moi, Théodore ! Vous allez me faire prendre un coup de vieux ! Appelez moi Coralie, comme tout le monde !

- Comme vous voudrez, Coralie.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Bon alors, voici ma question. Elle s'adresse surtout à vous Théodore, car si j'ai bien compris votre histoire, vous venez d'une vieille famille de sorciers très bien placée mais qui s'est retrouvée dans des affaires un peu louches dernièrement.

- En effet. approuva Théodore, qui était quelque peu surpris de voir une moldue faire allusion de manière aussi « discrète » au fait que son père soit un mangemort.

- Alors dites-moi, Théodore, à votre avis, dans combien de temps ça va péter ?

- Pardon ?

- Je reformule la question : dans combien de temps, selon vous, ce Lord Valdemart…

- Voldemort. Corrigea automatiquement Théodore.

- Peu importe. Bref, dans combien de temps ce monsieur là va prendre le contrôle du pays ?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien voir où vous voulez en venir…

- Théodore ne faites pas l'idiot. Le réprimanda Coralie. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce soit disant Ministère de la Magie n'est pas équipé pour faire face à une telle crise, surtout quand on voit à quel point la situation a dégénéré il y a seize ans. Il y a déjà eu des attaques contre des familles de moldus, et surtout contre des familles de moldus ayant donné naissance à des sorciers. Sans compter, bien sûr, la mort de ce Dumbledore et l'attaque de Poudlard. Au vu des circonstances, je dirais que la Grande-Bretagne n'est plus tout à fait sûre.

- Vous avez raison… soupira Théodore. La situation est critique. Il vaudrait mieux pour votre famille que vous quittiez le pays.

- Rassurez-vous, nous sommes déjà en train de plier bagages. J'ai réussi à déplacer le siège de mon entreprise à Paris. Nous partons en France la semaine prochaine.

- C'est une bonne décision. Approuva Théodore. Vous y serez plus en sécurité.

- A moins que Lord Machin ne décide de porter ses ambitions en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Il le fera. Dit Théodore. Mais pas tout de suite. Il est loin d'être stupide. Il lui faudra tout d'abord prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier en Angleterre, et il ne s'attaquera pas aux pays étrangers avant d'avoir assuré sa position ici. Il lui faudra d'abord éradiquer toute résistance du côté sorcier. Les attaques contre les moldus seront fréquentes mais désorganisées, sauf pour les familles ayant donné naissance à des sorciers, comme la vôtre, qui seront alors des cibles prioritaires. Cette période de semi anarchie devrait durer deux ou trois ans. Ensuite, il s'attaquera aux moldus dans une guerre ouverte, pour assurer la suprématie des sorciers. Je crois qu'il lui faudra entre cinq et dix ans pour se débarrasser de toute forme de résistance chez les moldus. Ensuite, il pourra s'attaquer aux pays voisins, mais vous devez vous attendre à ce que dans deux ou trois ans, certains des ses partisans s'infiltrent en France pour y diffuser ses idées. Après, tout dépendra des sorciers Français et de leurs opinions vis-à-vis des moldus. Mais Voldemort ne prendra pas le risque d'opérer en France de manière officielle avant d'en avoir fini avec l'Angleterre.

Coralie, qui avait écouté ce discours en silence, approuva d'un signe de tête le raisonnement de Théodore, mais elle fronçait les sourcils et Théodore comprit qu'elle analysait la situation dans le but de protéger sa famille de façon efficace. Tracey, quant à elle, observait son petit ami avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la stratégie que j'utiliserais à la place de Voldemort. Expliqua Théodore. Affirmer sa position, pour ensuite étendre son territoire.

- Afin de ne prendre aucun risque de défaite, compléta Coralie d'un ton sec. Sans compter que certains de ses partisans seront en train de préparer discrètement le terrain pour lui à l'étranger.

- Exact.

- C'est un plan intéressant. Murmura la moldue, perdue dans ses pensées. Infaillible, à moins que les autres pays ne s'unissent contre lui…

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Fit Théodore.

Coralie poussa un long soupir.

- Quelle galère ! Souffla-t-elle. Enfin, pour l'instant, s'installer en France est amplement suffisant, mais il faudra s'assurer de conserver une grande mobilité pour la suite.

- Ce serait mieux en effet.

- Mais, Théodore, intervint Tracey, nerveuse. N'est-ce pas un peu fataliste ? Je veux dire, tu parles comme si la Grande-Bretagne était déjà perdue.

- C'est le cas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il prenne le contrôle, et je doute que la résistance puisse s'organiser de manière efficace maintenant que Dumbledore est mort. Ceux qui peuvent partir doivent quitter le pays, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire…

Théodore n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son explication, car Tracey s'était relevée d'un bond, et venait de lui infliger une gifle monumentale.

- Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Lâche ! cria Tracey.

- De quoi ? s'indigna Théodore en portant la main à sa joue rougie par la gifle.

- C'est ça ta solution aux problèmes ? s'écria Tracey. Fuir ? Et ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller, tu les abandonnes derrière toi ? Tu as l'intention de laisser les autres se battre pour toi et de revenir après quand tout ira mieux ? C'est ça ?

- Tout est fini ici Tracey ! s'impatienta Théodore. Le Ministère a perdu trop de temps et il ne pourra pas gagner ! Ceux qui peuvent partir doivent avertir les autres pays de ce qui se passe et alors peut-être on pourra rectifier le tir !

- CA SUFFIT !

Théodore et Tracey se retournèrent, surpris, vers une Coralie Finch-Fletchley passablement en colère.

- Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité. Vous vous disputez à cause de questions sans réponse ! Aucun d'entre vous n'a tort !

- Comment ça ? demanda Tracey.

- C'est simple. Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il faut se battre, mais il y a d'autres priorités.

- Lesquelles ? La sécurité personnelle ? railla Tracey.

- Non. La sécurité de ceux qu'on aime.

Cette phrase laissa les deux sorciers sans voix. Coralie soupira, puis reprit parole.

- Quand on a une famille, on doit avant tout penser à eux. Quand on n'a pas de famille, les amis deviennent la priorité. Si j'étais lâche, j'aurais pris mon billet d'avion et serais déjà loin. Mais non, je suis ici, afin de m'assurer de ne laisser aucun membre de ma famille derrière moi. Je ne laisserai jamais mes enfants ici, je les emmènerai avec moi qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

- Vous voulez dire que Justin… ne veux pas partir, c'est ça ? demanda Théodore d'un ton hésitant.

- Exact. Mais il n'a pas son mot à dire, car si aux yeux des sorciers il est majeur, pour les moldus, on est mineur jusqu'à dix-huit ans. Je lui ai confisqué sa baguette pour l'empêcher de transplaner. Il ira en France, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et toi aussi Tracey.

- Moi ? Mais…

- Après le décès de ta mère, j'ai pris quelques dispositions : sur le plan légal, tu es désormais sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Et tu viens avec nous.

- Mais… Comment…

- Ma chérie, je te signale qu'en ce bas monde, l'argent résout bien des problèmes.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Parce que ta mère m'est venue en aide à une époque où je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Elle m'a tendu la main à une époque où personne ne voulait de moi, et c'était ma meilleure amie. Je paye mes dettes, Tracey : il est hors de question que j'abandonne la fille d'Adélia à la mort. Tu viendras donc avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Hors de question !

- Tracey, tu iras avec elle !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Théodore, qui s'était relevé. Il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Dès le début, se cacher dans le monde moldu avait été pour lui une solution provisoire. Il n'avait que très peu d'espoir en l'avenir, et il savait ce qui se passerait si Voldemort montait au pouvoir. Il finirait par le retrouver, c'était une certitude. Dès l'instant où il avait refusé de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, Théodore s'était préparé à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, il avait décidé en toute connaissance de cause que mourir était préférable à trahir ses amis. Mais voilà, s'il était prêt à mourir, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Tracey l'accompagne dans la tombe. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les attrapait, ils seraient tous deux torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Théodore savait qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Tracey, et l'idée de ce qui arriverait à la jeune fille s'ils se faisaient prendre l'avait hanté depuis près d'un mois. Seulement voilà : maintenant, il y avait une solution. Si Tracey partait en France, elle y serait en sécurité, et Justin aussi. En les sachant tous deux loin de l'enfer que deviendrait l'Angleterre, Théodore se sentait rassuré, et même s'il devait mourir, au moins mourrait-il l'âme en paix.

- Théodore… Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Je suis très sérieux. Tu iras avec les Finch-Fletchley.

- NON ! Il est hors de question que je m'enfuie ! Je refuse de t'abandonner !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Dans ce cas je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens. Fit Théodore d'un ton neutre et, d'un mouvement rapide, il prit la baguette magique de la jeune fille.

Tracey fit des yeux ronds, surprise de voir celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout la menacer, pointant sa baguette magique entre ses deux yeux.

- Théodore, qu'est-ce que…

- Si tu refuses de suivre les Finch-Fletchley en France, alors je n'aurai d'autre choix que de modifier tes souvenirs.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu oublieras tout de moi, ainsi que de la guerre. Tout ce dont tu te souviendras, ce sera de ton amitié avec Justin, et du fait que tu es à moitié sorcière. Tes connaissances de la magie ne seront pas affectées.

- Tu… tu veux que je t'oublie ?

- Si c'est le seul moyen de te sauver, alors oui, je le ferai.

- Non ! Si tu fais ça, je ne serai plus jamais moi-même ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me faire oublier mes sentiments ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Peut-être, mais je le ferai quand même si…

- Oh ça suffit, vous êtes vraiment des gamins !

Théodore n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, que Coralie s'était levée et lui avait confisqué sa baguette. Le cerveau du Serpentard mit plusieurs secondes à encaisser le coup : lui, un spécialiste du duel magique, venait de se faire désarmer par une moldue, mère d'un Poufsouffle.

Coralie retourna s'asseoir calmement. Elle rangea la baguette dans son sac à main, puis sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

- Ca vous dérange si je fume ? demanda-t-elle.

Ni Théodore, ni Tracey ne répondirent. La situation était ridicule : Coralie venait de les destituer de l'unique baguette magique qui leur restait, attribut de tout sorcier qui se respecte, et maintenant dans un élan de bonne éducation, elle allait se placer près de la fenêtre pour ne pas les déranger avec la fumée. Théodore ne comprit rien à cette logique étrange. _C'est une autre culture…_conclut-il.

- Bon, reprit Coralie, si au lieu de vous disputer et de vous menacer d'amnésie vous écoutiez ma proposition ?

- Quelle proposition ?

- Asseyez-vous.

- Quelle propo…

- J'ai dit assis !

Elle s'adressa à eux d'un ton si autoritaire qu'ils obéirent. Théodore était abasourdi : pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans il redécouvrait le sens de ce qu'on appelait « l'autorité maternelle ».

- Bon, maintenant que nous pouvons discuter de manière civilisée, voici mon offre : Justin et Tracey vont en France, c'est sûr, mais si vous le voulez je prendrai aussi un troisième adolescent perturbé avec moi.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, tu peux venir avec nous si tu le souhaites. D'ailleurs je te le conseille très fortement. Si j'ai bien compris ce qui t'est arrivé, tes chances de survie ici sont plus que limitées, d'autant plus que tu n'as aucun allié.

Théodore baissa les yeux, forcé de constater que Coralie avait raison. La moldue souffla une bouffée de fumée avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Justin m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas avoir de dettes envers les autres. Si tu es capable de refuser de nous accompagner pour une raison aussi stupide, sache que je peux exiger un prix de ta part.

- Un prix ? s'étonna Théodore, tandis que Tracey poussait une exclamation outrée.

- Oui, un prix qui ne te coûtera pas grand chose, mais qui pourra m'être très utile : tes connaissances, tes analyses, et si besoin est, dans la durée, ton potentiel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre…

- Permets-moi d'éclairer ta lanterne : tu es brillant. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. Tu viens de l'aristocratie sorcière, d'une famille de mangemorts, tu sais comment pense l'ennemi, et ton intelligence te permet de prévoir ses mouvements. Dans la situation actuelle, tes conseils pourraient m'aider à assurer la sécurité de ma famille. De plus, il est clair que tu as un potentiel considérable, et que tu pourrais faire une carrière brillante, si l'on t'en donne les moyens. Etant moi même très fortunée, je suis disposée à financer tes études si besoin est, en espérant que tu n'oublieras pas ma générosité.

- En gros, vous voulez que j'agisse comme votre conseiller pendant la guerre ? demanda Théodore.

- C'est exactement ça. Je n'ai nul besoin de Gryffondors suicidaires ou de Poufsouffles naïfs. Pour l'instant les seuls conseils que l'on m'a donné relevaient d'un état de débilité profonde : « cachez-vous chez nous le temps que ça passe » ou « courage, Harry Potter nous tirera de là, il faut qu'on l'aide ». Aucune de ces deux options n'est vraiment satisfaisante si l'on veut assurer la sécurité de ses enfants, tu en conviendras.

- C'est Macmillan qui vous a proposé d'aller chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Coralie pinça les lèves.

- Exact, et si toi tu l'as deviné, d'autres pourront en faire autant.

Théodore réfléchit un instant.

- Et… si un jour la situation venait à se calmer, qu'entendez-vous exactement par « se souvenir de votre générosité » ?

- Une alliance. Je ne te demanderai pas de te mettre en difficulté pour nous. Nous nous contenterons d'échanger des informations et d'avoir recours au piston si nécessaire. Je suppose que c'est monnaie courante chez les sang-purs.

- En effet. Admit Théodore.

- En ce cas tu ne seras pas déstabilisé, et tu comprendras que cette alliance entre nous équivaut à peu près à celles conclues par ton père avant toi, et que la ruine de votre famille a rendue caduques. La différence est que je ne base pas cette alliance sur ta richesse mais sur ton potentiel. J'attends le même respect. Même si je venais à perdre ma fortune, sache que ma connaissance du monde moldu et mon expérience pourraient t'être utiles si jamais tu devais quitter définitivement le monde sorcier, même après notre exil.

Théodore réfléchit pendant un moment. Cet accord était tout à fait convenable, et il avait beaucoup à y gagner. Coralie ne se contentait pas seulement de lui sauver la vie, elle lui offrait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Elle l'emmènerait en France, le logerait, lui paierait ses études, l'aiderait à trouver un emploi de préférence haut placé, et si jamais il ne pouvait réintégrer le monde sorcier, elle lui offrait également un chance dans le monde moldu. Quitter l'Angleterre l'attristait, mais il aurait la vie sauve. De plus, il serait avec Tracey et Justin. Ce ne serait donc pas une rupture totale avec son ancienne vie, car il serait avec ses amis les plus chers. Seul manquerait Blaise. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, mais même si l'idée de perdre contact avec son ami, peut-être définitivement, lui déplaisait, il devait reconnaître une chose : Blaise n'était pas en danger. Il était un Serpentard et un sang-pur, il était riche et réputé pour sa fidélité envers son sang. Lors de leurs études à Poudlard, Théodore et Blaise avaient été neutres l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était que l'année précédente qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais leur relation était si complexe qu'il douta fort que ses ennemis s'y soient attardés. Blaise n'avait jamais rien fait de douteux aux yeux des mangemorts, et n'étant pas doté de capacités exceptionnelles, ils ne lui accorderaient certainement aucune importance. Il ne serait qu'un sang pur parmi tant d'autres dans un monde où cette catégorie de sorciers serait l'élite de la société. De plus, Blaise était loin d'être assez stupide pour s'opposer à Voldemort. Théodore soupira. Oui, Blaise n'avait rien à craindre, il s'en sortirait.

Mais il y avait un autre problème, qui faisait l'estomac du Serpentard se contracter : son père. Richard Nott était en prison depuis plus d'un an, et maintenant que son fils avait trahi son maître, il n'y avait nul doute quant au sort que ce dernier lui réservait. _Quand il aura pris le pouvoir, il est certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vengera de l'affront que je lui ai fait. Il tuera mon père._ Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Théodore avait pris conscience de cette situation, et son angoisse ne cessait de croître. Le jeune sorcier se doutait bien que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait rien pour sauver son père de Voldemort, mais ce triste constat était loin de le consoler bien au contraire. _C'est ma faute…_ se dit le Serpentard.

- Alors, ta réponse ?

La voix de Coralie claqua dans l'air avec sécheresse. La moldue le fixait d'un air autoritaire, et son agacement était presque palpable. Il était clair qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Je t'avoue que je ne vois pas en quoi mon offre est si difficile à accepter.

- Ce n'est pas votre offre qui pose problème, c'est juste que…

- C'est juste que quoi ? le coupa la femme.

- Mon père… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Un éclair de compréhension apparut sur les traits de la femme. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

- C'est vrai, ce détail m'avait échappé… soupira-t-elle. Je vais essayer d'y remédier.

- Y remédier ? s'étonna Théodore. Comment ?

Coralie haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avoua-t-elle. Mais une fois en France, je pourrai peut-être arranger le transfert de ton père.

- Un transfert ?

- Oui, peut-être qu'on peut demander à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une prison sorcière de France.

- Je doute qu'une telle chose soit possible. Contra Théodore avec scepticisme.

- Ne sous-estimes jamais le pouvoir de l'argent, mon garçon. Le réprima Coralie. Mais tu as raison, l'argent seul ne pourrait résoudre une telle affaire. En revanche, si l'on convainc les autorités françaises qu'un mangemort déchu peut leur apporter des informations précieuses, alors ils seront peut-être enclins à envisager un transfert. En revanche, vu le contexte ici, je ne pourrai rien en ce qui concerne Azkaban. Il faudra espérer que les Aurors français sautent sur l'occasion d'obtenir des informations sur un potentiel ennemi. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Madame Maxime, était proche de Dumbledore. Je la verrai pour organiser vos inscriptions dans cette école. Je suppose qu'au passage je pourrai lui toucher deux mots en ce qui concerne ton père. Je ne peux rien te garantir, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour régler cette affaire.

- Pourquoi déployer autant de moyens pour un homme dont vous ignorez tout ?

- Tout simplement parce que si je ne fais rien pour lui, tu refuseras de nous suivre, ce qui à la longue pourrait me porter préjudice. De plus, je dois reconnaître qu'il pourrait détenir des informations utiles.

Théodore hésita. Il était clair que Coralie ferait tout son possible pour venir en aide à Richard Nott, mais même ainsi, les chances de réussite étaient minimes. De plus il faudrait être en France pour régler cette affaire, et Théodore ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le pays en laissant son père derrière. Coralie sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle déclara :

- Je te conseille de venir avec nous. Ce n'est pas en prenant des risques inutiles que tu pourras aider ton père. Ici, tu ne pourras rien faire, ne serait-ce que par la mauvaise réputation qui est désormais celle de ta famille. Quant à moi, si je me prononçais en ta faveur, certains pourraient même croire que je suis soumise au pouvoir de l'Imperium.

Théodore baissa les yeux, forcé de constater qu'elle disait vrai. Mais tout de même…

- Qu'est-ce que ton père voudrait que tu fasses ? demanda la moldue.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Lui et son père n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que son père aurait espéré de lui dans une telle situation. Il ne savait même pas ce que son père aurait fait si les rôles avaient étés inversés. Mais le pire, c'était que Théodore ne savait même pas ce que son père pensait de lui désormais. Etait-il en colère ? Se sentait-il trahi ? Le haïssait-il ? Toute sa vie durant, il avait espéré que son fils suive ses traces. Comment réagirait-il s'ils se retrouvaient ? Théodore sentit une étrange peur lui lier le ventre, n'osant trop s'interroger sur leurs retrouvailles. Mais quelle que soit l'opinion de son père sur cette affaire, il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés.

- En France, pourrai-je être utile ?

Coralie haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas plus qu'ici. Les Français ne te connaissent pas, ils n'auront donc aucun préjugé. En plus, tu sais ce dont Voldemort est capable, ton témoignage pourrait les intéresser. Si transférer ton père pour sa propre sécurité ne leur apporterait rien, l'espoir d'obtenir des informations pourrait changer leur opinion sur cette affaire. En témoignant tu les mettrais en garde, ils n'auront alors qu'une envie : en savoir plus. Et quoi de mieux qu'un ancien mangemort pour cela ? Ce genre de perle rare ne court pas les rues. Tous sont des fanatiques. Il n'y en a que deux qui pourraient fournir des informations : Igor Karkaroff et ton père. Karkaroff ayant disparu de la circulation, ton père devient le seul choix possible. Vu ce qui t'est arrivé, les Français partiront du principe que ton père ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec son ancien maître et qu'il est prêt à leur livrer des informations. Une fois leur intérêt piqué, ils seront prêts à tous les coups bas pour le récupérer.

Théodore pesa le pour et le contre. Une fois de plus, il lui sembla que la mère de Justin avait raison. Ses chances d'aider son père étaient pratiquement nulles en Angleterre, alors qu'en France il restait un espoir.

- C'est d'accord. Décida-t-il. Je vous accompagnerai.

- Voilà qui est parfait ! s'exclama Coralie d'un ton joyeux semblable à celui qu'aurait employé son fils. Préparez vos valises, nous partons sur le champ !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Tracey. Tout de suite ? Je croyais que l'avion était pour la semaine prochaine ?

- C'est le cas, mais d'ici là vous logerez chez moi. Notre maison est grande et ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Maintenant, allez chercher vos affaires, et que ça saute !

Ni Théodore ni Tracey n'osèrent la contredire, et se précipitèrent pour aller faire leurs valises.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Théodore, pour qui les sautes d'humeur de Coralie étaient encore plus imprévisibles que celles de son fils Justin.

- Ce n'est que le début, gronda Tracey d'un air sombre. Quand tu auras pris le temps de la connaître, tu apprendras à te méfier d'elle. Sa seule qualité est son souci pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Alors, n'oublie jamais ceci : nous ne sommes **pas** ses enfants. Elle me protège par respect pour ma mère, mais ton cas est très différent. Elle t'aide par intérêt, jusqu'à ce que tu lui prouves que tu es digne d'être accepté dans la minuscule pierre glacée qui lui sert de cœur, tu n'es qu'un pion dont elle peut disposer à tout moment. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste, mais elle déteste aussi ceux qui n'ont pas de caractère. Si tu veux qu'elle t'apprécie, il faut que tu trouves le juste milieu. Et surtout : reste sur tes gardes.

- Je m'en souviendrai. Répondit le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Coralie à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Derrière elle se trouvait une Mercedes dont le chauffeur semblait s'impatienter.

- Walter, veuillez mettre les valises de ces jeunes gens dans le coffre, je vous prie.

L'homme se précipita pour prendre les valises comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était clair qu'il avait peur de sa patronne et Théodore se demanda si tous les employés des Finch-Fletchley étaient aussi nerveux.

- Entrez, jeunes gens. Les encouragea Coralie.

Tracey entra sans hésiter, mais Théodore se sentit un peu nerveux. Il n'était jamais entré dans une voiture, et ne se sentait guère en sécurité.

- Inutile de t'inquiéter, le rassura Coralie, je sais que les sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude de la technologie, mais une fois qu'on s'y habitue, c'est très utile.

Théodore acquiesça.

- Au fait, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide.

- Inutile. Ce n'est pas par altruisme que je fais ça. Maintenant en route ! Justin a hâte de vous voir. Il serait sans doute venu avec moi si je n'avais pas ordonné à mon garde du corps de le retenir de force à la maison.

- Pardon ?

- Oui je sais, ça doit te choquer. Mais il serait capable de faire une bêtise avec ses grands élans de générosité écervelée !

- Je vois…

Théodore n'ajouta rien tandis que le chauffeur démarrait la voiture. Il ignorait ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais une chose était sûre : la vie avec les Finch-Fletchley ne serait pas de tout repos !

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'Ordre d'Avalon. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous avais promis des nouveaux personnages, et on commence dès maintenant avec Coralie Finch-Fletchley, qui ne sera pas la seule forte tête à entrer dans la vie de notre pauvre Théodore. Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour début février et cette fois-ci j'espère pouvoir respecter mon planning!


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Les Finch-Fletchley :

Théodore resta muet de stupeur lorsque la voiture se gara devant la demeure des Finch-Fletchley. C'était un hôtel particulier dans un des quartiers les plus riches de Londres. Tout en cet endroit indiquait la richesse des ses propriétaires, et le Serpentard fut contraint d'admettre que même selon les critères d'un sorcier sang-pur, cet endroit était impressionnant.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Coralie en lançant au chauffeur un regard accusateur.

Tandis que le pauvre homme se perdait en excuses, la moldue l'ignora superbement et descendit de la voiture en faisant signe à Théodore et à Tracey de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, un domestique de la demeure se précipita à leur rencontre. La voix de Coralie claqua comme un coup de fouet, même si elle ne lui accorda aucun regard.

- James, veuillez prendre les bagages de ces jeunes gens et les mettre dans nos meilleures chambres d'amis au troisième étage. Vous traiterez Mr Nott et Miss Davis avec les plus grands égards pendant toute la durée de leur séjour dans cette maison.

- Oui madame, cela va de soi madame…

Coralie le fit taire d'un signe désinvolte de la main avant de monter les marches qui conduisaient à l'entrée monumentale de l'habitation. Théodore s'accrocha à la rampe et grimaça en escaladant les marches.

- Tu m'avais dit que Justin et toi étiez voisins… dit-il à Tracey. Ca veut dire que tu habites dans le coin ?

- Non, nous habitions en face d'une des « maisons de loisir » de Dave Finch-Fletchley. Tu vois, le père de Justin avait beau être très riche, il aimait beaucoup la simplicité. C'est pourquoi il a acheté une petite maison dans un quartier populaire où personne ne savait à quel point il était riche. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le jugent par sa fortune et il appréciait beaucoup les gens « normaux », comme il les appelait. C'était dans ce quartier que ma mère et moi vivions. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a conseillé Dave dans son choix.

- Ils se connaissaient déjà ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Bien sûr : ma mère et Coralie étaient amies d'enfance. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir se vanter d'être considérée comme une amie par Coralie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, ils remarquèrent que Coralie les attendait devant la porte. Elle toisa Théodore de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vois que Justin ne m'avait pas menti. Si même avec l'aide de la magie tu gardes des séquelles, alors ta rencontre avec le fou furieux a dû être terrible.

- Ca l'a été. Avoua Théodore.

Coralie pinça les lèvres.

- J'avoue n'avoir jamais eu d'expérience concernant la torture, aussi suis-je mal placée pour imaginer ce qu'il t'a fait. En revanche, il me semble que l'élite du monde sorcier soit particulièrement primitive.

- Primitive ? répéta Théodore, choqué par de tels propos.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Dans le monde moldu, la torture n'est pas aussi fréquente que chez vous. J'ai aussi constaté que votre système judiciaire laisse à désirer, tout comme vos prisons. Le simple fait que vous pratiquiez la peine de mort par le biais du baiser du Détraqueur vous met en retard par rapport à la majorité des pays. Comparé aux systèmes moldus, le vôtre me semble barbare et irrationnel.

Théodore encaissa le coup sans répliquer, mais il serra les dents. Certes, le monde sorcier n'était pas parfait, mais le monde moldu non plus. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? De s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un mangemort ? De le rabaisser afin de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait le contrôler ? Coralie sourit, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Que les choses soient claires entre nous, Théodore. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je sais ce que les sang-purs pensent des moldus, et je me doute bien que ton père a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tu nous méprises. Mais n'oublies jamais ceci : le sentiment est **réciproque**. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur les sorciers m'a conduit à être méfiante. Je ne nie pas que la magie ait ses avantages, c'est un outil très intéressant que j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser en ma faveur. Néanmoins cela n'implique aucunement une quelconque forme d'admiration de ma part envers les sorciers, comme semblent le croire les Macmillan.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et entra dans la maison. Théodore resta en arrière, stupéfait. Il venait de comprendre autre chose au sujet de Coralie Finch-Fletchley. De la même façon que certains sorciers méprisaient les moldus, elle méprisait les sorciers, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'action des mangemorts. Coralie ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayée par les idées des Serpentard et la peur des mages noirs n'était de toute évidence pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de dormir. Non, ce qui avait éveillé la haine de Coralie était le mépris voilé des familles dites « tolérantes », comme les Macmillan ou les Abbot. Ces familles étaient fascinées par les moldus, mais il était clair que certains d'entre eux s'y intéressaient par désir d'exotisme, s'imaginant les moldus comme des gens gentils mais simplets qu'il fallait absolument aider. Vu le caractère purement Serpentard de Coralie, Théodore comprenait parfaitement que toute forme de condescendance de la part des sorciers ait représenté pour elle l'insulte suprême, justifiant cette hostilité qui semblait désormais l'animer.

Théodore inspira profondément. Oui, Coralie Finch-Fletchley pouvait être dangereuse, très dangereuse même, et la sous-estimer serait une grave erreur, qui provoquerait la colère de la moldue. Le Serpentard était désormais sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas avoir Coralie comme ennemie. Mais il était clair que vivre sous le toit de la moldue le mettrait dans une situation délicate. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains, et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la maison, il s'immobilisa à nouveau, surpris par la richesse des lieux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre que les meubles, les tableaux, les tapisseries présentes étaient à la fois anciens et extrêmement coûteux. Théodore observa ce qui l'entourait avec intérêt, constatant avec étonnement que les Finch-Fletchley n'avaient rien à envier aux plus riches familles de sorciers. Il était assez surpris car il devait reconnaître que, au fond de lui, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que des familles moldues puissent vivre aussi bien, voir même mieux, que des sorciers. Coralie sembla remarquer sa stupéfaction, et lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de faire aucune remarque car un homme portant des lunettes arriva en trombe de la porte de gauche :

- Coralie, ma chère, vous voilà enfin !

- William, s'écria Coralie en lui faisant la bise, alors dis-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Oh, tout se passe pour le mieux en ce qui concerne la maison de disques : Angela a trouvé un groupe de jeunes filles très prometteur, les Dirrty Kiss. J'ai organisé une rencontre avec elles demain matin à 9h30. Je crois que ça devrait vous intéresser.

- Nous verrons. Répondit Coralie avec désinvolture. Qu'en est-il des parfums Silver ? Vont-ils renouveler leurs pubs dans nos magazines ?

- Et bien, c'est à dire que… Oh, au fait, la styliste chinoise Chang a accepté de nous donner l'exclusivité en ce qui concerne sa nouvelle collection et…

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, approuva Coralie, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'en est-il des parfums Silver ?

- Et bien, je… c'est que…

- C'est que quoi ? l'interrompit Coralie d'un ton sec. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

- Ils ont accepté l'offre du groupe Sky.

- Ils ont QUOI ?

- Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir. Je suis sûr que le groupe Sky a dû leur filer quelques billets pour nous nuire.

- Et bien il fallait leur faire une meilleure offre ! explosa Coralie. Comme ça NOUS pourrions nuire au groupe Sky ! A votre avis pourquoi est-ce que je vous paye, William ? Votre incompétence n'a d'égal que votre stupidité ! Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous mettre à la porte !

Tandis que le malheureux se confondait en excuses, Théodore déglutit. A ses côtés, Tracey chuchota :

- Coralie dirige d'une main de fer ses affaires, comme tu peux le constater.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre venant des escaliers, comme si quelqu'un les descendait à toute vitesse. Puis une voix, que Théodore ne connaissait que trop bien, s'écria avec colère:

- Jack, arrêtez de me suivre ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir !

Peu après, Justin apparut, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, suivi de près par un homme vêtu de noir dont la musculature ferait pâlir d'envie Crabbe et Goyle. En les voyant, le regard du Poufsouffle s'illumina :

- Théo ! Tracey ! Vous êtes venus !

Il dévala l'escalier avec une rapidité étonnante, échappant ainsi à son gardien qui semblait, suite à cette escapade, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et l'immobiliser de force. Coralie sembla se calmer en voyant son fils, mais avait toujours l'air crispé.

- C'est bon Jack, fit-elle avec sécheresse, vous pouvez disposer. Justin, je te laisse prendre soin de tes amis. William, suivez-moi.

Sur ce, elle monta les marches de façon impérieuse tandis que William la suivait, blanc comme un linge. Justin les regarda passer d'un air gêné.

- Désolé que tu aies eu à assister à ça. Dit-il à Théodore. J'espère que ça ne va pas te faire fuir !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. En revanche, je dois reconnaître que ta mère est… inhabituelle.

Justin eut un rire gêné.

- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point elle est spéciale. Au bureau, beaucoup de gens l'appellent le requin ! Elle risque d'être dure à supporter : les parents d'Ernie ont pratiquement pris la fuite lorsqu'ils l'ont rencontrée. J'espère que tu as les nerfs bien accrochés pour tenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

- Je devrais survivre. Sourit Théodore. Alors, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

- Plutôt bien, malgré l'ambiance à la maison. J'avoue que je m'inquiétais pour vous deux. C'est dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelles !

- Mais enfin Justin ! s'écria Tracey. Nous en avons pourtant déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien qu'avec les mangemorts à nos trousses, nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de te contacter.

- Je le sais bien. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'inquiéter. La situation empire de jour en jour, vous savez. Répondit le Poufsouffle d'un air grave.

- Oui, approuva Théodore, nous l'avons remarqué. C'est très généreux de ta part et de celle de ta famille de nous emmener avec vous. Nous vous devons certainement la vie.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser ! s'exclama Justin. D'autant plus que, de tous mes amis, vous êtes sans doute ceux qui sont le plus en danger !

- Quand même, fit Tracey, nous t'en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants.

- Oui, bon… répondit le Poufsouffle en se grattant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et partir l'âme en paix. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas pouvoir emmener tout le monde.

- Je ne crois pas que tes amis de Poufsouffle soient en danger s'ils font profil bas : ils sont tous des sang-purs, que je sache.

- Oui, mais même comme ça je m'inquiète. Sans compter Harry et les autres Gryffondor : c'est pour eux que je me fais le plus de soucis. Il y a aussi Zabini. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est une question stupide, mais est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

- Non, répondit Théodore. Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de le contacter. Ça aurait pu le mettre en danger lui aussi.

- C'est vrai, approuva Justin. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai moi-même rien envoyé. On ne peut pas non plus le prévenir de notre départ, et une fois en France, contacter l'Angleterre serait trop dangereux pour nous.

- En d'autres termes, une fois partis nous n'aurons plus aucun lien avec l'Angleterre. Remarqua Tracey.

- C'est bien ça. Ma mère a dit à la famille d'Ernie qu'elle prendrait toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour notre sécurité, sans préciser ce qu'elle ferait. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions disparaître dans la nature. Même nos amis ne sauront pas où nous sommes, à moins d'aller chercher des informations dans la bureaucratie moldue, ce qu'ils ne feront certainement pas.

- Nos ennemis non plus ne feront pas ça : ils ne sauront même pas quoi chercher. Approuva Tracey.

- Au fait, intervint Théodore, désolé de changer de sujet, mais ta mère nous a dit que nous serions inscrits à Beauxbâtons. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, à la base elle voulait qu'on quitte définitivement le monde sorcier, mais après elle a changé d'avis. Selon elle, il vaut mieux être informé. Pour nous trois, c'est simple, notre dernière année d'études aura lieu en France. Pour ma sœur, c'est plus compliqué. Elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard donc c'est une sorcière. Elle fera une partie de sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, mais si jamais la situation dégénère en France aussi, nous devrons à nouveau changer de pays. Peut-être que nous irons aux Etats-Unis, ma mère a quelques bureaux secondaires à New York. Ils ne sont pas très importants pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi nous allons en France, mais dans quelques années nous pourrons nous y rendre.

- Je vois qu'elle a tout prévu, constata Tracey.

- Et oui. Elle pense aussi investir en Asie : au Japon, en Chine… Mais l'idéal serait des pays anglophones comme l'Australie ou le Canada. Si l'influence de Voldemort augmente, nous aurons de nombreux lieux où nous réfugier.

- Mais, comment allons-nous faire pour étudier ? Nous ne parlons pas Français.

**- Tu** ne parles pas Français. Corrigea Justin. Ma mère est d'origine française : ma sœur et moi avons eu des cours depuis notre enfance. Nous sommes pratiquement bilingues.

- Et moi aussi j'ai étudié le Français. Renchérit Tracey. Un peu avant d'aller à Poudlard, et pendant les vacances d'été aussi. Je ne parle pas aussi bien que Justin, mais je me débrouille.

- Donc je suis le seul paumé de l'histoire ? s'indigna Théodore.

- En fait, tu es le seul à devoir bosser comme un dingue pendant les vacances. Rectifia Justin avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Ma mère a embauché des profs particuliers. Tracey n'aura cours que le matin pour une remise à niveau, mais toi tu vas devoir faire des cours intensifs !

- Génial ! grimaça Théodore ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Bon ! Et si je vous faisais visiter la maison, maintenant ? proposa Justin.

- Je connais déjà, remarqua Tracey en riant, ma mémoire n'est pas comme celle de ton poisson rouge !

- Oui bon, ça va. J'avais huit ans.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'enquit Théodore, curieux.

- C'est simple : Justin a essayé de dresser son poisson. Ce fut un échec, bien sûr, la bestiole était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais pour Justin, c'était simplement parce que Calvin, le poisson, avait des trous de mémoire et oubliait le sens des mots !

Théodore fut pris de fou rire en imaginant un petit Justin de huit ans prenant la défense de son poisson rouge.

- Arrête de rire, toi ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle en lui donnant un cou de coude amical. J'avais huit ans, ça arrive les erreurs de jeunesse !

- C'est vrai, approuva Tracey, au moins tu n'as pas essayé de dresser des fourmis. Par contre, pour ce qui concerne le dressage d'Arachnée l'araignée, il m'a fallu faire beaucoup d'efforts pour t'en dissuader !

Théodore éclata de rire tandis que Justin tirait la langue à la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ! s'esclaffa le Serpentard. Tu me surprendras toujours !

- Et toi donc ! Tes aventures avec le morse Slughorn étaient pas mal elles aussi !

- Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? demanda Tracey tandis que Théodore rougissait.

- Il a dévalé les escaliers et est tombé sur le petit Théo.

Ce fut au tour de Tracey d'éclater de rire, tandis que Théodore foudroyait du regard le traître qui lui servait d'ami. Justin sembla se rendre compte du danger imminent, car il changea de tactique.

- Mais, tu sais, Tracey n'est pas toute blanche, non plus. Nous avons ici à la maison une magnifique collection des photos des exploits de cette charmante jeune demoiselle dans le bac à sable du haut de ses trois ans et demi.

Tracey faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Théodore, quant à lui, était ravi de tenir là une occasion de se venger des moqueries de la jeune fille.

- Je serais ravi de les voir. Fit le Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

- Oh non, tu ne verras rien !

- Oh, mais si. Je compte sur toi pour me trouver ces précieux documents, Justin.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! déclara le Poufsouffle d'un ton solennel tandis que Tracey pinçait les lèvres. Sinon, est-ce que toi, tu veux voir la maison, cher nouvel invité ?

- Avec plaisir. Sourit Théodore.

Ainsi donc la visite commença. Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée une grande salle de réception, qui pouvait servir à organiser de grandes fêtes. A droite, il y avait la salle à manger et, au fond, la cuisine. Le rez-de-chaussée correspondait donc à « l'espace public » de la demeure, où l'on recevait les invités. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les escaliers, mais Tracey interrompit la marche, et Théodore lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Justin, Théodore a encore du mal avec les escaliers.

- Oh, fit le Poufsouffle. Désolé, je croyais que tu t'en serais remis depuis… Ce n'est pas grave, viens par là.

Théodore le suivit et fut stupéfait de voir que la demeure avait même un ascenseur, dont les barreaux de la porte étaient dorés. Une fois à l'intérieur, Justin lui expliqua qu'il y avait trois étages plus un grenier, et que leurs chambres étaient au deuxième.

- N'hésite surtout pas à prendre l'ascenseur, Théo. Il est là pour qu'on s'en serve !

Au premier étage, se trouvait un salon confortable avec de nombreux fauteuils. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande cheminée et, dans un coin, une grande télévision. Théodore s'approcha de la machine. Il avait entendu parler des télévisions, mais n'en avait jamais vu une de près et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en servir. Justin remarqua son intérêt et sourit.

- T'inquiètes, je te montrerai comment ça marche. Il y a un film sympa ce soir. Ça te plongera dans la culture moldue. Maintenant viens par là, j'ai un truc qui va te plaire.

Théodore se détourna de l'engin et suivit son ami jusqu'à une porte qui faisait face au salon. Il resta bouche bée en voyant qu'une vaste bibliothèque s'y trouvait. Elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle du manoir Nott, certes, mais elle contenait une quantité non négligeable d'ouvrages.

- La plupart sont des livres moldus, expliqua Justin, mais au troisième étage il y a une salle où on a mis les livres sur la magie. Tu comprends, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas exposés à la vue de tous. C'est aussi ici que tu auras tes cours de français.

Il s'interrompit, des éclats de voix en colère venant d'une porte au fond de la bibliothèque. Théodore crut reconnaître le timbre de voix cristallin de Coralie, tout comme Justin, qui fut dès lors méfiant.

- On devrait y aller, mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages quand ma mère est dans cet état. D'ailleurs cette porte est l'entrée de son bureau à la maison. Généralement elle travaille à l'immeuble de la rédaction, mais parfois elle est ici. C'était le bureau de mon père, avant.

- Au fait, demanda Théodore tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce, qu'est-ce que fait ta mère, dans la vie ?

- Elle s'occupe des affaires du groupe Finch-Fletchley. C'est mon arrière grand-père qui a fondé cette fortune en investissant dans la construction navale. Au bout de deux décennies, il avait assez d'argent pour monter sa propre affaire : il s'est spécialisé dans les croisières de luxe. C'est l'origine de notre fortune, mais ce n'est plus uniquement pour ça que nous sommes connus. Mon père a fondé une maison d'édition pour des magazines et une maison de disques. Ma mère a toujours été douée pour deviner les nouvelles tendances musicales et c'est elle qui a mis de nombreux groupes à la mode sur le marché. Quant aux revues, il y en a de toutes les sortes. Mais c'est surtout notre revue Star qui fait du succès. C'est ma mère qui a eu cette idée, et c'est un magazine de mode. Ma mère peut se vanter de décider de presque tout ce qui se passe dans le monde de la mode. Seuls les stylistes et les couturiers qu'elle a approuvés ont une chance de réussir leur carrière, et après ils sont pratiquement dépendants vis à vis d'elle.

- Vous devez rouler sur l'or, dans ce cas !

- C'est la cas : notre fortune est supérieure à celle des Malefoy. On n'est pas deux fois plus riches qu'eux, mais presque.

Théodore resta bouche bée.

- Presque deux fois plus riche ?! C'est impossible !

- Si ça l'est. En tous cas si on sait se servir de la mondialisation et si on n'a aucun scrupule, comme c'est le cas pour ma mère. Le problème de l'économie sorcière, c'est qu'elle est renfermée sur elle même donc même les plus opportunistes se retrouvent limités. En revanche, avec l'économie moldue, ma mère a les mains libres pour faire ce que bon lui semble.

- En tous cas, elle a l'air de tout diriger.

- C'est le cas. C'était comme ça même avant la mort de mon père. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les affaires et selon ma mère il était trop honnête pour ça. Elle, en revanche, se moquait de se salir les mains, c'est donc elle qui a fait tous les sales coups qui ont pratiquement doublé notre fortune.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier la situation. Observa Théodore.

- Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes. Je suis comme mon père, même si je ressemble physiquement à ma mère. Et puis, depuis la mort de mon père elle… n'hésite pas à séduire des types pour les pousser à signer des accords qui lui seraient avantageux. Elle n'a jamais eu de liaison, que je sache, mais ce n'est pas loin. Après sa phase de déprime, elle est devenue pire qu'avant.

- Phase de déprime ?

- Quand mon père est mort, elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre. A l'époque elle n'était pas aussi dure qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était heureuse, elle souriait, elle n'était pas aussi aigrie.

- Elle était amoureuse. Résuma Tracey avec tristesse. Ta mère avait beau aimer l'argent et le pouvoir, elle aimait ton père encore plus. Mais quand il est mort, elle s'est jetée corps perdu dans le travail et s'est évertuée à faire disparaître toute forme de sentiments, ou tout du moins à les cacher, de peur qu'ils soient interprétés comme une faiblesse par ses ennemis.

- Mouais… fit Justin. Mais on a vu le résultat.

Toute forme de joie avait disparu de son regard et ses traits étaient tirés. Théodore n'eut aucun mal à deviner que son ami pensait au suicide de sa sœur aînée, Rose. Mal à l'aise, le Serpentard décida qu'il valait mieux continuer la visite. Il s'éclaircît la gorge :

- Hum ! Alors, qu'en est-il du deuxième étage ?

- Oh oui, la visite ! s'exclama Justin. Continuons !

Ils prirent à nouveau l'ascenseur, pour atterrir dans un long couloir où il y avait cinq portes.

- Il y a cinq chambres réservées aux invités. Voici celle de Tracey.

Justin ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une belle chambre aux couleurs claires. Un grand lit se trouvait au milieu, au pied duquel se trouvaient les bagages de Tracey. Il y avait également un bureau en bois sombre, des étagères remplies de livres et dans un coin, une télévision et une radio. La chambre était également dotée d'une grande cheminée de marbre et décorée de quelques tableaux.

- Et voici ta nouvelle chambre, annonça Justin en lui présentant la porte juste à côté.

Il entrèrent dans une chambre dont les murs étaient bleu clair, parsemés de lambris blancs avec quelques dorures. Là aussi, une cheminée de marbre ornait la pièce. Le reste des meubles était semblable à ceux qui étaient dans la chambre de Tracey. Théodore examina de plus près les lieux, et se rendit compte que la chambre avait un balcon qui donnait vue sur la rue.

Au bout d'un moment, ils montèrent au troisième et dernier étage, où se trouvaient les chambres de la famille. Justin désigna une porte qui donnait sur la chambre de ses parents, que sa mère occupait désormais seule. En face, il y avait une porte au sujet de laquelle Justin ne fit aucun commentaire, et Théodore en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Rose.

- Voici ma chambre, annonça Justin en les faisant entrer dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de sa mère.

La pièce était plus grande que les chambres d'invités. Les murs étaient jaune clair, tandis que le parquet était au contraire plutôt sombre. Malgré tout, l'ensemble était harmonieux. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était tout à fait en adéquation avec la personnalité de Justin. Le Poufsouffle était joyeux, lumineux, mais comme tous les êtres humains il avait une partie d'ombre, de souffrance, que l'on oubliait bien trop souvent. Néanmoins, ce qui semblait dominer dans la chambre de Justin, c'était l'espoir, et cela rassura le Serpentard.

Théodore remarqua alors une photo sur la table de chevet et, emporté par sa curiosité, il s'en approcha. C'était une photo de famille, prise lorsque Justin était encore jeune. Il devait avoir onze ans et portait son uniforme de Poudlard. Toute la famille était encore en vie et réunie. Comme d'habitude, Justin rayonnait. Coralie était là aussi, et son visage n'était pas aussi sec. Coralie était une belle femme, mais sur cette photo, où l'on pouvait la voir heureuse aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était tout simplement resplendissante. A ses côtés se trouvait le père de Justin. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux d'un blond très pâle et aux yeux bleus. Son regard pétillait de joie et Théodore comprit que Justin avait raison en disant qu'il était comme son père. Physiquement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas, mais leurs regards étaient identiques. Ils devaient avoir à peu près la même personnalité et Théodore regretta de ne pas pouvoir connaître cet homme. Agrippée au bras de son père se trouvait une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que Justin. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur miel légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que celui de son père. Le Serpentard eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant Rose. Dans les bras de Coralie, il y avait une petite fille de moins de cinq ans, qui était le portrait craché de son père.

- C'est Elia ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Justin avec le sourire. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer d'ailleurs. Elle était chez une amie aujourd'hui.

Théodore acquiesça, puis remarqua une série de parchemins sur le bureau de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Les moldus n'utilisent pas de parchemins. Tu révises sur tes notes ?

- Hein ? Oh ça ! Viens jeter un œil, ça va t'intéresser : c'est le programme des cours de Beauxbâtons. Ils ont pas mal d'options.

Tous s'approchèrent de la table et Justin tendit à Théodore un des rouleaux. Le Serpentard lut la liste des cours : Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie, Etude des Moldus, Arithmancie, Etude des Runes, Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination, Langues Etrangères avec au choix Anglais, Espagnol, Allemand, Italien et Russe, Géographie Sorcière, Initiation à la médecine magique, Culture magique.

- Leur programme semble plus complet que le nôtre. Fit remarquer Tracey.

- Ca explique aussi pourquoi les étudiants français savaient parler anglais quand ils sont venus pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Oui, approuva Justin, et je suppose que s'ils ont le Russe comme option, c'est au cas où ils devraient aller à Durmstrang. D'ailleurs, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu dans deux ans. Ce sera à Beauxbâtons. Et après, ce sera à Durmstrang. Elia pourra assister aux deux événements.

- Je me demande comment les choses fonctionnent à Beauxbâtons. Fit Tracey d'un air songeur. Est-ce qu'ils ont le système des maisons ?

- Non, j'ai vérifié, et la distribution des dortoirs se fait par année. Du coup, on sera tous ensemble, dans la même salle commune. Pour les chambres, on met quatre élèves dans chacune. Les effectifs des classes sont d'une vingtaine, ça dépend des options.

- Tu t'es bien informé dis donc !

- Ben oui, faut bien savoir dans quoi on s'embarque !

- FREROOT !

Une voix aiguë se fit entendre venant du couloir et, quelques secondes après, une jeune fille de onze ans se précipita dans les bras de Justin. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules, et les yeux bleus.

- Salut Elia. Fit Justin sans se formaliser de l'exubérance de sa sœur.

La fillette sembla alors remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Tracey.

- Tracey ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la Serpentard qui riait aux éclats.

- Elia, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Et moi donc ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ? Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué !

- J'en suis désolée, s'excusa Tracey en souriant. Théodore et moi ne pouvions vous contacter, ça aurait été trop dangereux.

Elia leva alors le regard vers Théodore et le fixa de ses yeux azur. Théodore fut néanmoins parcouru d'un frisson : le regard était à mi-chemin entre celui de son frère et celui de sa mère. On y voyait la joie et l'enthousiasme de Justin, mais pas la sincérité. Il y avait en elle une partie de la froideur et de l'air calculateur de Coralie. Théodore comprit néanmoins tout de suite qu'Elia n'était pas vraiment comme sa mère. Son caractère habituel semblait être comme celui de son frère, mais il était clair que face à ses ennemis, elle serait très certainement aussi impitoyable que Coralie. Si on la provoquait, elle mettrait de côté toute forme de moralité pour se venger. _Si elle n'était pas né-moldue, elle irait sûrement à Serpentard._ Pensa le jeune sorcier. Elia semblait être fidèle en amitié comme son frère, mais contrairement à Justin, elle ne semblait pas disposée à faire preuve de compassion envers ses ennemis et devait être plus à même de combattre le feu par le feu. Etrangement, le caractère d'Elia lui rappela un peu celui de Blaise Zabini : en apparence insouciant, en réalité très dangereux si dûment provoqué.

Elia s'approcha de lui, le dévisageant. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme pour mieux l'observer. Théodore ne sut ce qu'elle avait perçu lors de son examen, mais le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

- Heureuse de te connaître Théo ! Justin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! C'est vrai que t'es un rat de bibliothèque, Théo ?

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Justin qui s'esclaffait dans un coin. Il préférait ne pas savoir tout ce que le Poufsouffle avait pu dire à sa sœur à son sujet. Elia, quand elle, continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable.

- Mais, si tu es un rat de bibliothèque, tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, non ?

- Le Choixpeau me l'a proposé, en effet…

- Moi, j'aime bien les livres. L'interrompit Elia. Non, en fait j'aime les livres qui apprennent des choses. J'aime bien apprendre des nouvelles choses, découvrir des nouvelles choses. J'ai hâte d'aller à Beauxbâtons. Tu savais que là bas il n'y a pas de maisons ? C'est mieux, je trouve, comme ça il n'y a pas de rivalités stupides comme à Poudlard. Si tu veux mon avis, le système des maisons devrait être aboli.

Théodore se raidit.

- Le système des maisons n'est pas parfait, certes, mais c'est ce qui nous définit et nous différencie les uns des autres à Poudlard. Se défendit-il.

- Oui mais on ne rentre pas dans des moules. Contra Elia. On ne peut pas être que courageux, ou loyal, ou avide de connaissances, ou ambitieux. On est un mélange de tout. Moi, par exemple, j'ai soif de connaissances, mais aussi de pouvoir, je veux être aussi forte et indépendante que ma maman, et pouvoir tracer mon chemin et me débarrasser des obstacles. Mais en même temps je tiens beaucoup à ma famille et mes amis et je veux les aider. Je ne sais pas si je suis courageuse, je n'ai jamais été en danger pour l'instant. Mais toi aussi, c'est pareil, non ? Tu es un Serpentard, mais tu n'es pas que rusé et ambitieux. Tu as soif de connaissances, tu es courageux et loyal, tu l'as prouvé face au méchant mage noir. Et puis, le système des maisons empêche de faire amitié. Les différentes maisons ne se parlent pas vraiment entre elles, et c'est encore pire pour Serpentard. Dis-moi, si mon frère n'était pas un pot de colle, vous ne seriez jamais vraiment devenus amis, non ?

- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce coup là. Admit Théodore en souriant.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de James, le majordome.

- Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, le dîner est prêt. Annonça-t-il.

- Merci James. Répondit Justin. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses amis.

La petite troupe se mit en marche, mais en arrivant à l'ascenseur, Elia déclara qu'elle arriverait avant eux en bas en prenant l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Théodore, Justin et Tracey retrouvèrent Elia, essoufflée, qui était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Théodore remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quatre couverts.

- Ma mère a un dîner d'affaires, ce soir. Expliqua Justin. D'ailleurs, elle ne mange presque jamais à la maison. A midi elle est au bureau, et le soir elle alterne heures supplémentaires, dîners d'affaires et galas. La poisse, maintenant que j'ai dix-sept ans elle veut même que je l'accompagne.

Théodore comprenait parfaitement la situation de Justin. Il avait connu la même chose avec son père, Richard Nott n'étant presque jamais à la maison et ne passant que très peu de temps en compagnie de son fils. D'ailleurs, les rares fois où ils étaient réunis étaient consacrées aux séances d'entraînement visant à faire de Théodore un mangemort d'exception. Il secoua la tête, tâchant d'éloigner ces souvenirs.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Les plats étaient délicieux et n'avaient rien à envier à ceux que Théodore avait pour habitude de consommer lorsque sa fortune était intacte. Mais le plus agréable fut l'ambiance. Les blagues de Justin, le rire cristallin de Tracey, les questions d'Elia. Théodore se sentait à l'aise, et avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Après le repas, Justin proposa d'aller voir un film à la télévision. Tandis que le petit groupe montait au premier étage, Elia continuait de poser des questions à Théodore. Sa curiosité envers le monde sorcier était sans limites, elle voulait vérifier tout ce que son frère lui avait dit, comme si elle craignait qu'il lui ait raconté des bobards. Théodore étant le seul à avoir grandi dans le monde sorcier, c'était à lui de répondre à toutes les questions. Au moment où le film allait commencer, Justin dut l'interrompre, car elle voulait savoir si les tableaux de Poudlard parlaient vraiment.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, Théodore se sentait bien. Vivre avec les Finch-Fletchley était tout sauf une corvée pour lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit confortable et contempla pendant quelques minutes le plafond, avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui. Cette nuit, il en était sûr, il dormirait bien. Mal lui en prit d'avoir un tel espoir, car à peine eut-il fermé les yeux que l'étrange rêve qui l'assaillait chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard s'empara de son esprit. Une étrange boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes lui apparut très distinctement, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux dorés qui le transperçaient.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : De saphirs et d'onyx **

Le lendemain matin, Théodore poussa un long bâillement. _Encore ce rêve… pendant combien de temps va-t-il me hanter ?_ A la longue, ce rêve commençait à l'agacer et à l'inquiéter. On aurait en effet pu considérer cela plus comme une vision. En tout cas, ça en avait tous les symptômes. Tout était très net, trop pour un rêve, et il se répétait à l'infini, comme s'il avait une volonté propre et exigeait qu'on lui obéisse. Sans compter les yeux dorés. Théodore frissonna en y repensant. Ils lui étaient à la fois étrangers et familiers, mais surtout, c'était leur expression qui l'inquiétait. Chaque nuit, le regard changeait. Il était tantôt neutre, tantôt pressant, pour ensuite exprimer de la colère, de l'impatience ou même de l'inquiétude. Plus d'une fois, Théodore avait explosé en rêve. _Mais qui es-tu donc ?!_ Criait-il. En le voyant perdre patience, les yeux abordaient une lueur moqueuse. Il en était de même lorsque Théodore tentait de comprendre le sens du rêve. De temps à autres, les yeux semblaient l'encourager, mais ils avaient le plus souvent l'air rieurs, comme s'ils trouvaient ridicules les efforts du Serpentard pour comprendre la situation.

Théodore poussa un juron, puis s'habilla. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle à manger, il vit que ses camarades y étaient déjà. Tracey venait juste d'arriver, mais Justin et Elia avaient déjà fini de manger, cette dernière était d'ailleurs en pleine lecture. Tracey leva la tête en l'entendant arriver, et comprit tout de suite la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as encore fait ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Théodore pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Quoi, quel rêve ? demanda Justin.

- Depuis un moment, Théodore fait un rêve étrange chaque nuit. Expliqua Tracey. Mais je trouve qu'il s'agit plutôt de visions.

- Je croyais que seuls les voyants avaient des visions. Intervint Elia en levant la tête de son manuel de Français.

- C'est le cas. C'est pour ça que la situation est inhabituelle.

- Et inquiétante. Compléta Théodore en s'asseyant. Mais je commence vraiment à en avoir ma claque : si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment finir pas aller à l'Allée des Embrumes pour voir ce qui se passe !

- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu y ailles ! intervint Justin. C'est trop dangereux ! Des serviteurs de Voldemort pourraient te reconnaître. Et s'ils te capturaient pour t'emmener à lui ? Et s'ils te suivaient jusqu'ici ?

- Je sais que c'est dangereux. C'est pourquoi je n'y suis jamais allé. Pendant un moment, j'ai même pensé que c'était un mage noir qui m'envoyait ce rêve pour m'attirer dans un piège.

- C'est sûrement le cas ! s'exclama Justin. La même chose est arrivée à Harry Potter.

- Je ne crois pas non. Intervint Tracey d'un ton plus calme.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis penchée sur la question. Expliqua-t-elle. Je suis une voyante, ne l'oublies pas. J'ai tout fait pour interpréter les signes du destin te concernant et je suis sûre désormais que ce rêve n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? s'enquit Justin avec inquiétude, car la dernière fois que Tracey avait eu une vision concernant Théodore, c'était juste avant que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à lui.

- Oui, et les signes sont plutôt positifs. Avec la boule de cristal et les feuilles de thé, l'image qui apparaît est un phénix, ce qui implique une renaissance. Les astres indiquent un grand changement : Jupiter indique une nouvelle force tandis que Saturne fait allusion au passé, pour des raisons que j'ignore. En revanche, Mars n'est pas loin non plus, il faut donc être prudent.

- Tu m'as toujours dit que la divination n'était pas une science exacte. Fit Elia d'un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?

- L'avenir est aléatoire, il dépend des choix que nous faisons. Théodore est le seul à pouvoir décider de son avenir, c'est de ses choix que tout dépend. Mais j'insiste, le phénix est un bon signe, qu'il ne faut pas ignorer.

Théodore médita la question pendant un moment.

- Mais pourquoi ce rêve se répète-t-il tout le temps ?

- C'est comme ça avec les visions. Tant que l'événement prédit n'a pas eu lieu, il y a peu de chances qu'elles s'arrêtent.

- Alors ce rêve ne s'arrêtera jamais, fit Théodore d'un air abattu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est que… Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression que ce rêve a une volonté propre. Il **veut **que j'aille à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'annonce pas un événement, il veut me forcer à prendre la décision qui permettrait à cet événement d'avoir lieu. J'en ai eu la preuve cette nuit…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… fit Justin.

- Et bien, d'habitude, le rêve a lieu une fois par nuit. Je me réveille, puis quand je me rendors il n'y a plus rien. Mais là, il m'a empêché de dormir toute le nuit, ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça, et je suis sûr que c'est lié à ma décision de partir en France.

- C'est impossible, déclara Tracey, les visions n'ont pas de volonté propre.

- Celle-ci en a. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vivante.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que quelqu'un te l'envoie. Intervint Justin.

- C'est possible… admit Théodore. Ça expliquerait la présence des yeux.

- Des yeux ? s'exclama Justin. Quels yeux ?

- Et bien quand je fais ce rêve, il y a des yeux dorés qui me fixent. Je ne vois personne, je ne vois aucun visage : juste ces yeux. Ils n'ont pas l'air hostile et parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. Mais ils sont toujours là à m'observer. Puis je suis dans l'Allée des Embrumes et j'avance comme si je me promenais. C'est alors que je vois ma baguette magique par terre…

- Mais, Voldemort l'a détruite, non ?

- Oui. Quand je la vois, je suis très heureux et j'essaye de l'attraper. Mais à chaque fois que mes doigts vont l'effleurer, elle s'éloigne.

- Toute seule ? s'émerveilla Elia. Comme par magie ?

- Oui. Et je me retrouve à courir après elle. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive devant un magasin que je n'ai jamais vu. Non, j'arrive devant un magasin qui n'existe pas. Il est entre Exotismes Magiques et Livres de Savoir.

Justin renifla.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ces magasins là. Le premier vend des objets de magie noire étrangers et l'autre des livres de magie noire.

- C'est exact. Admit Théodore, dont le père était un client fidèle des deux boutiques. Mais dans mon rêve, il y a un troisième magasin, situé entre les deux. Le nom de cette boutique n'est pas écrit en Anglais, mais avec des runes que je n'ai jamais vues avant. Je suis incapable de lire ce qui est écrit. Une fois devant, ma baguette est réduite en cendres, comme la nuit où Voldemort m'a attaqué. Puis la porte s'ouvre. Tout est sombre à l'intérieur, il n'y a qu'une seule lumière, émise par l'oiseau qui forme mon Patronus. Si j'ai bien compris, cet oiseau incarne ma volonté, cet oiseau, c'est moi, ou tout du moins une partie de moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Il est la seule lumière à l'intérieur, mais il ne parvient pas à illuminer la pièce. Tout est anormalement sombre autour. Tout ce que je vois, c'est ce sur quoi l'oiseau s'est posé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une boîte. Une boîte à ranger les baguettes.

Cette révélation fut accompagnée d'un silence tendu.

- Alors, tu crois que tu pourras trouver une nouvelle baguette, là-bas ? demanda Justin.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le rêve s'arrête là : je vois à nouveau les yeux dorés, puis je me réveille.

- Ça n'a pas de sens… murmura Tracey. Le seul fabriquant de baguettes du Royaume-Uni est Ollivander et il a disparu.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on va acheter ma baguette en France. Déclara Elia.

- Tu crois qu'Ollivander est retenu prisonnier là-dedans ? demanda Justin.

- Je ne crois pas… fit Tracey. Cela me semble peu probable. Voldemort l'a enlevé pour se servir de lui, je doute qu'il le laisse juste à côté d'une rue fréquentée et souvent patrouillée par les Aurors.

- Peut-être que là-bas, il y a une baguette compatible avec Théodore. Proposa Elia.

- C'est possible, mais nous n'en avons aucune certitude. Déclara Justin. Et puis, de toutes façons, nous trouverons bien des baguettes en France.

- Théodore, c'est à toi de décider. Fit Tracey en se tournant vers lui.

Théodore ne répondit rien, trop occupé à analyser la situation. Ce rêve était inhabituel, il était possible que quelqu'un tente de l'attirer dans un piège. De plus, même s'il n'y avait pas de danger direct, le risque d'être reconnu dans l'Allée des Embrumes était trop grand. S'il était suivi par des mangemort, il mettrait en danger toute la famille Finch-Fletchley. Mais il était curieux, très curieux. À force de faire ce rêve, il voulait aller sur place, voir cette étrange boutique et surtout, la baguette qu'elle pouvait contenir.

- Je vais y aller. Décréta-t-il.

Tracey sembla satisfaite, mais Justin lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il, mais à une condition : je t'accompagne.

- C'est hors de question, tu es né-moldu.

- Tu risques plus que moi aux dernières nouvelles. Et puis permets-moi de te rappeler un petit détail : de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai une baguette magique. Si tu y vas seul et que les choses tournent mal, tu seras sans défense.

- Je viens aussi.

- Tracey, c'est trop dangereux…

- Ne viens pas me faire la morale, Théodore. Je viens que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Moi aussi je viens !

- Elia, non !

- Mais je veux venir ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas de baguette !

- Théodore non plus !

- Oui mais il sait se débrouiller mieux que toi ! Tu ne sais pas te battre !

Elia fit la moue. Justin sembla s'adoucir quelque peu.

- Ecoute, quand nous serons en France, tu pourras venir avec nous quand tu voudras. Mais tant que nous sommes ici, le risque est trop grand. Sois patiente.

- D'accord… fit sa sœur d'un air boudeur.

- Et oui. Tu as cours cet après-midi, non ?

- Moui, du Français. Je vois pas pourquoi, je le parle déjà.

- Mais tu fais quelques fautes à l'écrit, il faut y remédier.

- Moui.

- Autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'avises pas de nous suivre cet après-midi !

Elia se renfrogna davantage, mais n'ajouta rien. Pendant le reste de la matinée, le petit groupe s'organisa de son mieux pour que l'expédition à venir se passe pour le mieux. Après le repas, ils attendirent que la préceptrice d'Elia, Madame De la Roche arrive, afin de s'assurer que la jeune fille ne tente rien. Justin prit la perceptrice à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de veiller à ce qu'Elia ne quitte pas la maison. Une fois ces dispositions prises, le trio quitta la demeure des Finch-Fletchley.

- Tu sais, expliqua Justin alors qu'ils étaient dans le métro, avec Elia on n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est une spécialiste des fugues.

Vu le caractère de la petite fille, Théodore n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée moldue du Chemin de Traverse. Les moldus passaient devant sans la voir, ce qui ne surprit guère Théodore, car il savait que l'entrée était protégée par des sortilèges repousse-moldu très puissants. Ils traversèrent le Chemin de Traverse sans s'attarder, pour arriver devant l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Vous êtes déjà entrés là-dedans ? demanda Justin, mal à l'aise.

- Moi, jamais, répondit Tracey en réprimant un frisson.

- J'y suis souvent venu avec mon père. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où nous allons.

Sur ces mots, ils s'enfoncèrent dans cette rue dédiée aux mages noirs. Elle était anormalement vide, et ils virent, au loin, une patrouille d'Aurors s'éloigner. La présence des Aurors ne fut pas une surprise pour Théodore : l'Allée des Embrumes étant le lieu où se concentraient tous les fournisseurs des mages noirs, il était normal que le Ministère s'évertue à la surveiller. Les magasins étaient ouverts, mais les propriétaires affichaient des airs maussades. Ils étaient furieux, les patrouilles dissuadant leurs clients de se montrer. Certains, en revanche, s'en moquaient. Théodore ne savait que trop bien pourquoi : c'étaient là les fournisseurs des mangemorts. Il y avait fort à parier qu'à la nuit tombée, les partisans de Voldemort transplanaient dans leurs boutiques pour se ravitailler.

L'ambiance était tendue, encore plus que sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui pourtant était vide à cause de la peur des sorciers. La grande rue sorcière était d'habitude remplie de visiteurs, et l'animation était ce qui la caractérisait. C'était le paradis des enfants, ou plutôt, ça l'était. Théodore se souvint des nombreuses fois où il était venu, de son enchantement face à toutes les merveilles que l'on y vendait. Mais le Chemin de Traverse était désormais vide, ces boutiques étaient fermées à double tour. Quant à l'Allée des Embrumes, elle avait toujours été lugubre, mais la guerre ne l'avait pas arrangée. Il y avait quelques mendiants, et les rares passants étaient encore plus effrayants que d'habitude.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué par le rêve. Théodore constata avec étonnement que son rêve ne l'avait pas trompé. Là, entre Livres de Savoir et Exotismes Magiques, se trouvait bien une troisième boutique, moins miteuse que ses voisines, avec de nombreuses runes sur la pancarte.

- On y est ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est là !

- Euh… excuse-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui est là ? demanda Justin d'un ton hésitant. Il n'y a rien.

- Et cet endroit me fiche une de ses frousses ! renchérit Tracey. C'est encore pire que dans le reste de l'Allée.

- Vous ne la voyez pas ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Voir quoi ?

- La boutique ! La boutique de mon rêve ! Elle est là, juste devant nous ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas la voir ?

Justin et Tracey le regardèrent avec inquiétude, comme s'il divaguait. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, puis Tracey prit parole.

- Théodore, il n'y a rien entre ces magasins…

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Vous ne la voyez pas ?

- Non… Toi, tu vois quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est la boutique de mon rêve, je la reconnais.

Tracey réfléchit un moment.

- Peut-être… peut-être que seules certaines personnes peuvent voir cet endroit ? Peut-être que c'est un phénomène semblable à celui des Sombrals, que seuls quelques uns peuvent voir…

- Ou alors c'est un sortilège de protection. Ajouta Justin. Comme le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mais seuls ceux qui y sont autorisés peuvent entrer. A moins d'être avec le Gardien du Secret ou qu'il ne nous y autorise, on ne peut ni voir, ni entrer dans l'endroit.

- Ça ne peut pas être ça. Contra Théodore. Il faudrait que le Gardien soit avec nous, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Peut-être que la personne qui t'a envoyé cette vision est le Gardien.

- J'en doute… Et puis, il faut que le Gardien soit présent.

- Peut-être qu'on fait fausse route. C'est peut être une sorte de sortilège repousse-moldu.

- Qui affecte les sorciers ? s'étonna Tracey. Mais ça n'existe pas !

- Alors comment expliques-tu notre état ?

Cette remarque lui cloua le bec. Théodore écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait.

- Vous voulez dire que non seulement vous ne voyez pas la boutique, mais qu'en plus elle vous repousse.

- On dirait… fit Tracey. Je sens comme une force qui m'oppresse et qui veux me faire quitter les lieux. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, et c'est de plus en plus dur de résister.

Théodore fronça les sourcils, puis prêta plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Oui, il y avait bien une puissance magique dans les lieux, Théodore pouvait le sentir. Mais, loin de l'éloigner, cette force l'attirait vers elle.

- Ecoutez, déclara-t-il, si ce sort fonctionne comme celui du repousse-moldu, alors si je vous guide vous devriez pouvoir passer la barrière.

- C'est vrai… admit Justin. J'étais le seul à voir le Chaudron Baveur quand je suis entré dans le monde sorcier pour la première fois. C'est moi qui ai guidé mes parents, et une fois à l'intérieur, ils pouvaient tout voir.

- Tentons le coup, alors. Fit Tracey en prenant la main de Théodore dans la sienne.

Justin plaça sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard, qui s'avança vers la boutique. Une fois devant, il inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la porte et entra. Il était dans une boutique bien propre et organisée, et elle était loin d'être aussi sombre que dans son rêve. Les fenêtres, qui de dehors semblaient petites et crasseuses s'avéraient être en fait de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient passer une lumière blanche, si éclatante que l'on ne pouvait y distinguer la rue. Au fond du magasin, il y avait un grand tableau qui, étrangement, illuminait également la pièce. On y voyait une grande tour blanche au beau milieu d'un lac d'un bleu d'une pureté éclatante. Tout autour, se trouvaient de magnifiques montagnes. Les nuages blancs qui se détachaient du ciel bleu étaient en mouvement, et plusieurs oiseaux passèrent auprès de la tour. Théodore n'avait jamais vu pareille merveille, c'était comme si ce tableau était une fenêtre vers un autre monde. Il resta muet face à un tel spectacle. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il lui était à la fois étranger et familier, comme les yeux dorés. Ce paysage semblait issu d'un lointain souvenir oublié, et Théodore sentit une vague de nostalgie s'emparer de son cœur, comme si le sens de sa vie se trouvait dans ce tableau, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. Il en fut si ému qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous avez déjà vu un truc pareil ? Murmura-t-il à ses compagnons sans détourner les yeux du tableau. C'est magnifique.

Mais quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il se rendit compte avec horreur que la main de Tracey n'était plus dans la sienne. Il se retourna vivement, pour constater qu'ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Ni Justin ni Tracey n'avaient réussi à passer la barrière. Théodore serra les dents. _C'est bien ma veine…_ L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea sérieusement l'idée de revenir sur ses pas, mais il était allé trop loin pour abandonner. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'avança plus avant dans la boutique. Il y avait de nombreux objets magiques, mais il n'en reconnaissait aucun. Jamais il n'avait vu pareils instruments. Il fut détourné de son observation par un bruit à sa droite. Il remarqua avec stupeur que le comptoir s'y trouvait et que derrière lui une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Une lumière aveuglante obligea le Serpentard à fermer les yeux. Puis la porte se referma et la lumière disparut.

Théodore mit un certain moment pour recouvrer la vue et lorsqu'il y parvint, sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande. Devant lui se tenait un homme portant une robe de sorcier d'un blanc éclatant. Il était grand, avec des longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc attachés en une queue de cheval, et devait avoir la quarantaine, même s'il avait l'air jeune. Malgré ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus exprimaient une surprise si élevée qu'elle était proche de l'état de choc. L'homme était immobile, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il reconnaissait Théodore. Le sentiment était réciproque, car cet homme aurait bien pu être le frère de Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est impossible… murmura l'homme d'une voix faible en le toisant comme s'il était face à un revenant.

Théodore déglutit, inquiet à cause de l'attitude de l'étranger et de la tournure que prenaient les événements, il fut également pris d'un étrange besoin de se justifier, comme un enfant pris sur le fait alors qu'il vient de faire une bêtise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je suis désolé… La porte était ouverte, alors j'ai cru que…

Le visage de l'homme fut illuminé par un éclair de compréhension, et son regard oscilla automatiquement de la porte à Théodore.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité sincère.

- Par la porte… j'ai vu la boutique et ça m'a intrigué…

- Tiens donc, ainsi vous avez pu la voir ? le coupa l'homme un fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… Je crois bien que je suis le seul…

L'inconnu acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, mais ne se départit pas de son air sérieux. Il toisait Théodore d'un air attentif, comme un savant examinant une créature étrange.

- Votre venue ici est-elle vraiment le fait du hasard ?

Théodore hésita, il n'osait révéler à cet homme la vérité, car il pourrait s'en servir contre lui, ou alors le prendre pour un fou. Néanmoins, cette situation était tout sauf logique. Après tout, cette boutique était à l'abri de tous les regards, même les sorciers ne pouvaient la voir. Théodore jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'inconnu. Qu'avait-il à cacher pour mettre en place un système de camouflage aussi efficace. Afin d'éviter d'avoir à répondre à cet étranger en qui il ne pouvait avoir confiance, Théodore décida de répliquer par une autre question :

- Et cette boutique, pourquoi est-elle si bien protégée ?

L'homme sembla surpris par cette réplique, mais un étrange air de satisfaction éclaira ses traits. Il eut un sourire en coin et pencha légèrement la tête.

- Vous êtes habile, jeune homme. Reconnut-il. Très bien, laissons de côté la raison de votre venue. Passons à la suite : dites moi votre nom, je vous dirai le mien.

- Théodore Nott.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas hésité à révéler son identité, il avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux faire des concessions dans cette affaire. L'homme ne sembla pas du tout perturbé par sa révélation. C'était comme s'il n'avait fait que confirmer une quasi-certitude.

- Je suis Arcturus Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? s'étrangla Théodore. Etes-vous un parent de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Lucius ? répéta l'homme. Lucius… ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Tandis qu'il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs, Arcturus ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la nervosité qui s'était emparé de Théodore. _Malefoy…_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! C'est homme est sûrement un des serviteurs de Voldemort !_ Théodore s'agita, tentant de trouver une solution à son problème : il se trouvait seul, désarmé, dans un endroit où aucun de ses amis ne pourrait entrer pour lui prêter main forte. Le Serpentard serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Elle n'était pas trop éloignée, mais Théodore se doutait bien que, le temps qu'il l'atteigne, Arcturus pourrait le neutraliser d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter plus avant ses réflexions, car son interlocuteur sembla récupérer la mémoire.

- Ah oui ! Lucius, le fils d'Abraxas ! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ! C'est un de mes lointains cousins, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Théodore.

- Oui, je fais partie de la branche américaine des Malefoy. Au XIXe siècle, une partie de la famille a émigré là-bas. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec ceux de Grande-Bretagne.

Théodore laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Si l'homme disait vrai, alors il n'avait aucun lien avec Voldemort. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'Arcturus faisait en Angleterre. _Pourquoi est-il ici ? Et surtout, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il vit désormais lui aussi au Royaume-Uni ?_ Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, puis se décida à jouer cartes sur table.

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le connaître, alors que vous avez une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Arcturus écarquilla les yeux un moment, comme si Théodore employait un langage inconnu, avant de se reprendre. Un éclair de compréhension illumina une nouvelle fois son visage, et il s'exclama :

- Je vois ! Vous êtes passé par l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

Ce fut au tour de Théodore d'être interloqué. Arcturus sembla s'en rendre compte, car il lui fournit de plus amples explications.

- Cet endroit ne se trouve pas à Londres. La boutique est située dans un endroit très différent. Je ne peux vous révéler la localisation exacte. Sachez juste qu'en passant la porte, c'est comme si vous aviez utilisé une version améliorée de la poudre de cheminette.

- Donc, je ne suis plus en Angleterre ?

- C'est bien ça. Cette boutique, ou plutôt son entrée, existe dans plusieurs espaces à la fois, dans différentes villes du monde sorcier : l'Allée des Embrumes à Londres, par exemple. Donc, si cette porte venait à s'ouvrir maintenant, nous pourrions recevoir la visite de quelqu'un qui vient de New York, Paris, Berlin, Moscou, Pékin, et j'en passe.

- Mais… comment vais-je rentrer chez moi alors ? paniqua Théodore.

- Par la porte. Elle vous ramènera automatiquement à l'endroit d'où vous venez.

Théodore médita en silence sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Arcturus parlait de magie très avancée là. Pire, il parlait d'un type de magie si complexe que le Serpentard peinait à concevoir qu'une telle chose existe. Le jeune sorcier s'était toujours tenu au courant des grandes découvertes de la magie, mais une telle chose dépassait l'entendement. Cette boutique ouvrait sur plusieurs endroits à la fois, et ce n'étaient pas des passages successifs comme ce serait le cas avec la poudre de cheminette ou un portoloin. Non, plusieurs passages existaient simultanément, comme s'ils étaient chacun dans une dimension parallèle, et étaient si stables que l'on ne sentait même pas qu'on se déplaçait vers un lieu éloigné de la Grande-Bretagne. _C'est impossible, une telle chose ne peut pas exister. Serait-ce une découverte du Ministère, que l'on a caché au public ? En tout cas une chose est certaine : mettre en place un tel système de passage dont les entrées sont protégées par des illusions aussi efficaces n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Il faudrait une quantité colossale d'énergie, et un homme seul en serait incapable. Il faudrait une organisation considérable pour contrôler un tel phénomène magique._ Théodore sentit le mal de crâne l'envahir. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Arcturus, qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

- Je vois que vous vous y connaissez… fit-il en le toisant à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires. Vous semblez avoir compris la complexité de la chose.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda Théodore en serrant les dents, conscient qu'il se trouvait face à un homme maîtrisant un pouvoir immense. Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Le Ministère ? Voldemort ?

- Vous posez trop de questions pour votre bien, jeune homme. Et il est inutile de vous énerver : de toutes façons, vous ne pourrez jamais me forcer à vous donner une réponse.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où tous deux semblaient se mesurer mutuellement. Théodore avait une détermination à toute épreuve, mais il était assez lucide pour comprendre que cet homme n'aurait aucun mal à le battre. _Même si j'avais ma baguette magique, je suis sûr qu'il me surpasserait…_ pensa le jeune homme avec colère. Arcturus était de toute évidence un sorcier puissant, mais il y avait bien plus encore : il faisait partie d'une organisation puissante, qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer. Tandis que Théodore cherchait un moyen de se tirer de ce traquenard et regrettait amèrement d'avoir obéi à son rêve, l'attitude de son interlocuteur sembla s'adoucir.

- Je ne suis ni au service du Ministère, ni à celui de Voldemort. Cette réponse vous rassure-t-elle ?

Théodore resta bouche bée, constatant qu'Arcturus n'hésitait pas à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom. Le cousin des Malefoy sourit.

- Je ne vis pas en Angleterre, jeune homme, je n'ai pas été élevé dans la peur d'un nom. En revanche, ce qui est surprenant, c'est que **vous** n'ayez aucune crainte de le prononcer.

- J'ai… mes raisons… fit Théodore, qui ne voulait pas révéler à un inconnu potentiellement dangereux qu'il avait survécu au mage noir.

Arcturus haussa les épaules, puis changea de sujet.

- Alors, Mr. Nott, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Je doute que vous soyez entré ici par hasard. Il y a sûrement une bonne raison.

Théodore hésita, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Arcturus, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

- Comme vous l'avez certainement déjà constaté, ceci est une boutique. Si vous y êtes entré, c'est parce qu'il vous faut quelque chose.

Théodore serra les dents en entendant la voix teintée d'ironie d'Arcturus. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir : cet homme était bien un Malefoy. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer.

- Une baguette magique, admit-il à contrecœur. Il me faut une baguette magique.

Arcturus haussa les sourcils d'un air méprisant.

- Tiens donc ? Une baguette magique, rien que ça !

- Oui. Je sais que vous en avez.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Arcturus sembla perdre son air supérieur. Il arborait à présent une mine méfiante et même inquiète. Il semblait dans une impasse et ignorait comment réagir. Il fronça davantage les sourcils et Théodore eut l'impression que quelque chose frôlait sa conscience. _Il utilise la Legilimencie !_ Comprit le jeune homme avec horreur. Immédiatement, il se concentra et ne pensa à rien d'autre que l'image des vagues de l'océan. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la surprise sembla s'emparer d'Arcturus et son esprit, déstabilisé, s'éloigna de celui de Théodore. Mais l'agression spirituelle était loin d'être finie pour autant. L'esprit d'Arcturus percuta celui du Serpentard avec une violence inouïe. Théodore en eut le souffle coupé et sentit sa résistance faiblir. Peu à peu, son adversaire prit le dessus, son esprit se faufilant comme un serpent dans celui de sa victime. Un air de satisfaction éclaira son visage, tandis qu'il balayait les dernières résistances de son opposant. Théodore grimaça et sentit son énergie le quitter peu à peu.

Mais au moment où Théodore allait céder, l'incroyable se produisit. Il sentit son énergie revenir en lui et l'espace d'un instant, il crut non seulement apercevoir l'oiseau qui incarnait sa volonté, mais aussi les mystérieux yeux dorés. Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais la présence d'Arcturus disparut de son esprit.

Théodore chancela, haletant, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas le seul, Arcturus semblait aussi ébahi que lui de cette prouesse, il ne s'était de toute évidence pas attendu à ce que son esprit soit repoussé avec autant de violence. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite, et observa Théodore d'un air calculateur.

- Est-ce vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec sécheresse.

- Je crois… haleta Théodore.

Le visage d'Arcturus se durcit, comme si cette information lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il fronça les sourcils et examina à nouveau Théodore avec sérieux. Sa mâchoire était tendue, et il semblait face à un dilemme. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida, mais la mine qu'il arbora en annonçant son verdict laissait entendre qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur.

- Soit ! Nous verrons comment remédier à votre problème, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Je doute que nous ayons quelque chose qui vous convienne, ici.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il tourna les talons en faisant virevolter sa cape blanche. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'où il était venu en faisant signe à Théodore de le suivre. Devant la porte, il fit un geste avec sa baguette magique, puis ouvrit. Théodore, qui s'attendait à une lumière aveuglante comme lorsqu'Arcturus était entré, fut surpris par l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette nouvelle pièce.

- Cette porte aussi peut ouvrir sur plusieurs endroits, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Arcturus acquiesça avec raideur. Théodore prit alors le temps d'observer les lieux. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité ambiante, il fut en mesure de distinguer d'étranges fluorescences qui se reflétaient dans les murs. Il remarqua alors que cette étrange salle était en pierre et que, sur d'énormes tables sculptées dans du granite, se trouvaient de nombreux blocs de pierres précieuses. Mais ces pierres n'étaient pas ordinaires, car il émanait d'elles une étrange lueur, faible mais fascinante. Théodore reconnut alors des améthystes, des émeraudes, des rubis. Mais ils formaient des blocs de près d'un mètre chacun. Théodore jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Arcturus, se demandant comment le sorcier avait pu obtenir une telle quantité de pierres précieuses. L'homme lui sourit avec dédain, puis prit parole :

- Nous y voilà, Mr Nott. Faites votre choix.

- Mon choix ?

- C'est bien ça, Mr Nott. Répondit Arcturus d'un air méprisant, comme s'il trouvait l'ignorance de Théodore risible. Posez votre main sur les pierres, et voyez si elles vous correspondent.

Théodore hésita, puis accepta. Il s'approcha d'une table où se trouvaient des blocs d'or, d'argent, de bronze. Il posa sa main sur l'or et ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. Derrière lui, Arcturus renifla avec dédain. Théodore l'ignora du mieux qu'il put et continua sa démarche. L'argent ne fut pas plus coopératif que l'or, le bronze non plus. Théodore lança un regard sombre au cousin Malefoy. Il ne savait même pas comment on reconnaissait une pierre qui pourrait lui correspondre.

Théodore passa à la table suivante. L'œil de tigre et l'ambre ne lui furent d'aucune aide. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que les échecs successifs agaçaient le Serpentard de plus en plus. De plus, l'air moqueur d'Arcturus ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Finalement, il arriva devant une table où se trouvaient des pierres sombres. Il fit toute la rangée, sans aucun succès.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez. Ricana Arcturus. De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce genre de baguettes.

Théodore serra les dents, mais se força à rester calme.

- Ce genre de baguettes ? Dois-je comprendre que ma baguette sera faite à partir de ces pierres ?

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telles baguettes.

- Parce que trop peu de gens peuvent s'en servir. Il me semble clair désormais que vous ne faites pas partie des heureux élus.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit sa propre baguette. Théodore en resta bouche bée. La baguette elle même semblait faite d'argent, tandis qu'à son extrémité, au niveau du poignet de l'utilisateur, se trouvait une grosse pierre précieuse taillée, de l'aigue-marine. Théodore observa le magnifique objet pendant quelques instants, puis Arcturus rangea son outil dans sa poche.

- Souhaitez-vous continuer à examiner les pierres ? demanda-t-il avec ironie. Ou reconnaitrez-vous enfin que vous n'êtes pas apte à détenir une telle baguette ?

Théodore lui lança un regard noir, puis passa à la pierre suivante, pour être à nouveau déçu. Puis, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur une pierre noire, cette dernière sembla s'illuminer et vibrer légèrement. Théodore sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps en la touchant. Il se tourna vers Arcturus qui avait perdu son assurance habituelle. Il semblait complètement déstabilisé, puis se reprit et se dirigea vers le Serpentard.

- Laissez-moi voir. Ordonna-t-il en écartant Théodore pour mieux observer la pierre. Hum… De l'onyx. Reposez la main dessus, je vous prie.

Théodore s'exécuta, et la pierre réagit à nouveau. Arcturus fit la moue.

- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas un total raté, finalement.

- Désolé de vous décevoir.

Arcturus le foudroya du regard, puis déclara avec froideur.

- Nous avons trouvé le corps, mais il nous faut le cœur désormais. Sans le cœur, le corps n'est rien.

Théodore se tourna à nouveau vers les tables de granite, ignorant au mieux les marmonnements de son interlocuteur. Il s'approcha alors de la table où se trouvaient des rubis, des améthystes, des émeraudes et une pierre bleue sombre, qu'il ne parvint à identifier. Pourtant, ce fut cette pierre qui attira son attention. Elle était d'un bleu sombre métallique, agréable à regarder, et Théodore se sentit attiré vers elle dès que son regard se posa sur elle. Il n'hésita pas à l'approcher et en la touchant, la pierre brilla tellement que toute la salle prit des reflets de ce bleu si singulier. Arcturus resta bouche bée.

- Vous avez trouvé le cœur du premier coup ! s'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

Il dut éloigner de force le Serpentard, tant ce dernier était fasciné par cette pierre. Arcturus médita en silence pendant un moment.

- Un corps d'onyx et un cœur de saphir. Ma foi, c'est une combinaison originale…

- De saphir ? s'étonna Théodore. Le saphir n'est-il pas censé être plus clair.

- En règle générale oui. Fit Arcturus en désignant un bloc de saphir ordinaire. Mais nous avons également cette variété un peu plus rare.

Son regard se fit plus dur, et il poussa un grognement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça… grommela-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les pierres vous acceptent. Il n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de choisir des sorciers aussi jeunes…

- Vous avez dit que j'aurais une baguette !

- Je le sais bien ! grogna Arcturus. J'ai été trop sûr de moi et je me suis engagé sans réfléchir. Vous allez m'attirer des ennuis !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous pêchez par excès de confiance. Répliqua Théodore avec froideur.

Arcturus grimaça.

- Soyez sans crainte, je tiendrai parole : les pierres vous ont choisi, je ferai donc cette baguette. Et qu'importe le reste. Suivez-moi. Il nous faut l'âme désormais.

- L'âme ? Il faut une nouvelle pierre ?

- Non. Répondit Arcturus en s'asseyant derrière une table de marbre noir. Ce que nous appelons l'âme est un moyen de protection, qui fait en sorte que vous seul pourrez vous servir de cette baguette.

Il sortit alors un couteau à la lame acérée. Théodore fit un bond en arrière.

- N'ayez crainte, je vous soignerai après. Pour donner une âme à une baguette, il me faut un peu de votre sang. Il faut juste remplir ce petit flacon que vous voyez là.

Théodore hésita, peu rassuré. Il observa son interlocuteur d'un air méfiant, cherchant à comprendre où était le piège. Arcturus sembla s'en rendre compte, car il posa le couteau et le flacon sur la table, laissant à Théodore le choix d'agir lui-même. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir, mais prit tout de même le poignard. Il glissa la lame sur sa main sans la moindre hésitation et resta stoïque face à la douleur, tandis qu'un long filet de sang s'écoulait dans le flacon. Lorsqu'il fut rempli, le jeune sorcier le prit et le tendit à Arcturus, qui l'avait observé avec attention pendant toute l'opération. Arcturus sortit alors sa propre baguette magique.

- Votre main. Dit-il d'un ton las.

Théodore la lui tendit sans broncher. Arcturus agita sa baguette et la blessure se referma aussitôt. Le sorcier se leva alors et fit signe au Serpentard de le suivre dans la boutique.

- Je vais m'occuper de votre baguette cette nuit. Elle sera prête demain en début d'après-midi.

- Vous la fabriquerez vous-même ?

- Oui. Ces baguettes sont faites sur mesure. En revanche, je dois vous prévenir : elles ont un sacré caractère. Il vous faudra pas mal d'efforts pour parvenir à la maîtriser. Ne vous attendez pas à pouvoir vous en servir immédiatement : la maîtrise parfaite d'une baguette en pierre peut prendre des mois.

- Des mois ?!

- Oui, des mois, renchérit Arcturus avec un petit air suffisant. Que vous ayez trouvé votre corps et votre cœur ne change rien à la complexité du maniement d'un tel objet : sa puissance magique dépasse celle d'un simple bout de bois.

- Je vois… De toutes façons, je devrai m'en contenter. Je ne peux pas m'offrir le luxe d'être exigeant.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Théodore leva la tête, curieux, mais Arcturus était plongé dans l'admiration du tableau à la tour blanche. C'était étrange, l'espace d'un instant, Théodore avait eu l'impression que l'étranger était au courant de sa situation, du fait que Lord Voldemort veuille sa mort. Arcturus finit par rompre le silence.

- Je vais vous jeter un sort. Dit-il d'une voix plate, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Théodore, sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, vous n'auriez jamais dû entrer ici. Pourtant vous êtes là. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'une telle chose se reproduise avec des gens mal intentionnés, ni que certaines personnes apprennent que cette boutique existe. Le sort que je vais utiliser vous fera garder le secret.

- Le secret ?

- Oui, une fois sorti, vous ne pourrez révéler à personne ce que vous avez vu ici : vous ne pourrez rien dire, rien écrire, et même votre esprit sera protégé. Ainsi, si l'on tente de vous soustraire l'information de force, même le plus puissant Legilimens de cette Terre sera impuissant.

- Vous ne me ferez rien d'autre ? demanda Théodore, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Rien d'autre. Une fois dehors, personne, ni vos amis, ni vos ennemis, ne sauront ce qu'il y a ici.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- C'est vital. Si vous vivez assez longtemps, peut-être qu'un jour vous saurez pourquoi.

Sur ce, il s'approcha et prit sa baguette. Théodore frissonna, ce que le cousin des Malefoy remarqua avec grand plaisir. Il eut néanmoins la finesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il agita sa baguette, et un jet de lumière bleue atteignit Théodore au front. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit tout léger, puis redevint normal.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Annonça Arcturus.

Théodore resta cloué sur place, tentant de voir s'il était différent de celui qu'il était juste avant. Arcturus s'impatienta.

- Rester ici plus longtemps ne me fera pas travailler plus vite. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous savez où est la porte.

Théodore hésita, se demandant s'il devait s'attarder en formules de politesses, mais Arcturus lui tournait déjà le dos, contemplant le tableau.

- Au revoir… murmura le jeune homme sans obtenir aucune réponse de l'autre.

Théodore quitta alors la boutique. Une fois dehors, Tracey et Justin lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus.

- THEO !!! Où t'étais passé ?

- Théodore, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les rassura le Serpentard. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été surpris de voir que vous n'avez pas réussi à entrer.

- Le sortilège utilisé doit être très puissant. Observa Justin. J'ai essayé tout un tas de sorts, ça n'a rien donné. Mais et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose là dedans ?

- Eh bien…

Théodore hésita, se souvenant qu'il était censé garder le secret. Pouvait-il essayer de parler quand même ? Sa langue se bloquerait-elle s'il le faisait ? Ou quelque chose de pire, peut-être ? Il déglutit, bien décidé à demander à Arcturus plus de détails sur ce sortilège dont, au final, il ne savait strictement rien.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, désolé. J'ai promis de garder le secret.

- Hein ? Même avec tes meilleurs amis ? s'indigna Justin.

- Justin, intervint Tracey d'une voix calme, je crois que Théodore a reçu un sort.

- QUOI ?

- Du calme ! le coupa Théodore. C'est juste pour s'assurer que je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est tout. Mais je vous assure, il ne m'est rien arrivé.

- T'en es sûr ? demanda Justin, qui s'était calmé mais semblait toujours sceptique.

- Oui, inutile de vous inquiéter, ça va aller.

- Ils sont si puissants que ça, de l'autre côté ? le questionna Tracey avec un calme qui le surprenait de plus en plus.

- Oui. Admit-il.

- Sont-ils dangereux ?

- Eh bien… difficile à dire. Ils le sont sûrement si on les provoque. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du fou qui les attaquera. Mais je crois que nous ne risquons rien. Je serais sans doute déjà mort s'ils avaient voulu nous nuire.

Théodore préféra ne pas penser au fait qu'en lui faisant une baguette, Arcturus agissait seul. Il n'était pas certain que les « autres » apprécient cette prise d'initiative. Cette organisation de sorciers était de toute évidence très puissante, et Théodore doutait fort que ses membres apprécient que leur secret soit compromis par un garçon de dix-sept ans. Arcturus avait beau lui avoir jeté un sort, certains de ses compagnons pourraient très bien trouver cela insuffisant et opter pour une solution plus radicale. Théodore laissa ces pensées de côté, il ne voulait pas que Tracey et Justin se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

- En tous cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : demain, j'aurai une nouvelle baguette. Annonça-t-il. _En priant pour que les compagnons d'Arcturus décident de me laisser en vie…_

- Une nouvelle baguette ! s'exclama Justin. Ils savent faire des baguettes, là-dedans ?

- Oui. Admit Théodore, surpris de voir qu'aucun sort ne lui liait la langue.

- Donc nous devrons revenir demain ? demanda Tracey.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je revienne seul. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans la boutique, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

- On sait se défendre. Riposta Justin. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu tombes sur des mangemorts en sortant de là ?

- J'aurai ma baguette.

- Et s'ils viennent avant que tu arrives à la boutique ? Tu n'auras pas de baguette là, non ?

- On risque de se faire remarquer si on vient à plusieurs. Objecta Théodore. C'était déjà risqué aujourd'hui, ça le sera aussi demain. En plus, je risque de rester longtemps dans la boutique, peut-être plus qu'aujourd'hui, vu que je devrai sûrement tester la baguette.

- C'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui ça n'a duré qu'une heure !

Théodore serra les dents. Il ne pouvait dire à Justin ce qui le tourmentait : l'éventualité que les autres membres de l'organisation d'Arcturus le considèrent comme une menace et décident de le tuer. S'il disparaissait dans la boutique, combien de temps Justin et Tracey l'attendraient dehors ? Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'ils se fassent repérer par des mangemorts ? Il devait retourner dans la boutique, il n'avait pas le choix, mais il refusait de faire ses amis prendre des risques inutiles.

- Justement. Vous avez du avoir l'air louche, tous les deux à attendre là devant entre deux boutiques miteuses. Même les Aurors auraient pu vous arrêter.

- Oui mais…

- C'est bon, Justin, il ne risque rien. Intervint Tracey.

Théodore fut surpris par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt du genre à lui tenir tête et à dire haut et fort qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul face au danger. Pourtant, là, elle avait l'air étrangement calme. Théodore se demanda d'où venait ce brusque changement d'attitude, puis comprit :

- Tu as eu une vision.

- Plus au moins, j'ai surtout senti que tu ne risquais rien, là-dedans. Quand tu es entré, je me suis concentrée sur les vibrations de cet endroit. Il y a là dedans une puissance incroyable, qui repousse tous ceux qui ne peuvent y entrer. Toi, tu étais digne d'entrer. Tu étais dans ton élément. Il ne t'arrivera rien là-dedans. Et je ne perçois aucun signe funeste pour la journée de demain. Il ne t'arrivera rien, alors aie confiance.

Elle lui sourit en disant ça, et Théodore se sentit mieux. Oui, il faisait confiance à Tracey et à ses capacités de lire l'avenir. Si elle lui disait que tout se passerait bien, alors tout se passerait bien.

- Justin ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Il avait perdu d'avance si Tracey se rangeait aux côtés de Théodore et il le savait.

- Bon, fit-il d'un air bourru. Rentrons maintenant. Si ma mère apprend ce que nous avons fait, elle sera furieuse.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Approuva Tracey. Rentrons maintenant.

Sur ces paroles, ils reprirent le chemin du retour vers la demeure des Finch-Fletchley.


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde! Voici enfin la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Connais-toi toi-même**

Dire que Coralie Finch-Fletchley était furieuse en apprenant que Théodore et les autres étaient allés dans le monde magique eut été un euphémisme. Sa rage était telle que le Serpentard crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un tel débordement de rage et d'agressivité, sauf peut-être de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange. En effet, Coralie ne s'était pas contentée de hurler, elle avait aussi détruit des vases et d'autres objets dont la valeur était pourtant, aux yeux d'une personne normale, inestimable. Le fait que certains de ces objets aient atteint Théodore en pleine tête avait suffi pour que le jeune sorcier cesse de considérer la colère de Coralie comme de l'autorité maternelle, pour en arriver à la brillante conclusion qu'il s'agissait plutôt de folie meurtrière. Il s'était attendu à une réaction négative de la part de la moldue, certes, mais après avoir reçu un vase chinois ressemblant fort à une antiquité sur la tête, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal évalué les risques. Trop surpris pour réagir, il n'avait pu éviter l'objectif, pas plus que les trois ou quatre, Théodore n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu les compter, objets qui avaient suivi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Justin s'était interposé au moment Coralie s'avançait avec un buste en marbre.

La suite avait était plus calme, sans doute parce que Théodore était à moitié assommé et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il se souvenait pourtant très bien du moment où Coralie s'était avancé vers lui, les yeux exorbités et la coiffure complètement défaite en criant : ESPECE D'IMMONDE SORCIER INCONSCIENT ET STUPIDE ! COMMENT OSES-TU METTRE EN DANGER LA VIE DE MA FAMILLE ?! QUITTES CETTE MAISON SUR LE CHAMP ET VAS CREVER AILLEURS !!! A ce moment là, Théodore était prêt à faire ses valises, et sans beaucoup de regrets qui plus est. Il se souvint avoir eu un élan de pitié pour Justin, mais avait estimé ne pas être assez courageux pour faire face à Coralie plus longtemps. Pour aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, après cet incident, Théodore n'était plus tout à fait sûr de savoir qui il craignait le plus de Voldemort ou de Coralie Finch-Fletchley.

Il avait fallu près d'une heure à Justin pour convaincre sa mère de laisser Théodore rester, une heure au cours de laquelle Théodore était resté appuyé contre un mur avec Tracey qui lui mettait de la glace sur le visage. Finalement, la moldue avait cédé de mauvaise grâce, mais Théodore avait tout de même été puni : interdiction de manger autre chose que du pain et de l'eau jusqu'à leur départ pour la France et surtout interdiction d'utiliser l'ascenseur. Pour s'assurer que cette interdiction ne serait pas contournée, Coralie avait pris elle-même le soin de rendre l'ascenseur inutilisable. Ainsi malgré le mal de tête et le tournis qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il avait été atteint par les projectiles lancés par la moldue, Théodore avait du monter les étages à pied pour pouvoir enfin retourner dans sa chambre, ce qui avait été une épreuve supplémentaire.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Théodore prit conscience qu'il se trouvait face à un problème plutôt difficile à gérer. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour aller récupérer sa nouvelle baguette magique ? Tout en s'habillant, Théodore réfléchit à la question. Il était sûr que s'il demandait à Coralie l'autorisation d'y aller, non seulement elle refuserait, mais en plus elle serait capable de l'enfermer dans la cave par mesure de sécurité. Théodore soupira, agacé, se souvenant des histoires de Blaise lorsque son ami se vantait de ses sorties en douce du domicile familial pour rejoindre l'une de ses petites amies d'une nuit. A l'époque, Théodore n'y avait prêté aucune attention, il avait toujours été un enfant modèle et l'éducation stricte que lui avait donné son père faisait que l'idée même de lui désobéir n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Le résultat était que Théodore n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on devait s'y prendre pour échapper à la surveillance familiale. Seulement voilà, si Théodore n'avait jamais osé braver son père, il était désormais convaincu qu'une punition de ce dernier aurait été préférable à tout ce que Coralie pourrait inventer. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à cette idée, ayant le sentiment désagréable que se faire expulser du domicile des Finch-Fletchley serait sans doute le meilleur qui puisse lui arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à peine six heures et demie du matin. S'il ne faisait aucun bruit, il pourrait quitter la maison sans se faire remarquer. Il irait donc à la boutique et verrait si Arcturus avait fini son travail. Seulement voilà, l'étrange sorcier avait dit que la baguette serait prête dans l'après-midi. Théodore réfléchit un moment. Coralie avait annoncé qu'elle prendrait un jour de congé pour les surveiller, il était donc impensable de quitter la maison dans l'après-midi. _Il faut donc que je sorte maintenant… Je passerai la journée dehors et en rentrant je verrai bien ce qui m'attendra ici…_ Ce n'était pas une pensée réjouissante, mais c'était la meilleure idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il descendit donc les marches le plus silencieusement possible, grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il fut contraint de prendre appui sur le mur le plus proche pour reprendre son souffle. Il était parcouru de spasmes et était en sueur. Il n'attendit cependant pas d'être totalement remis, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança avec difficulté vers la porte d'entrée.

- Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu es tenace. Fit une voix sèche.

Théodore se retourna d'un bond. Coralie se trouvait dans la salle à manger, une tasse de café à la main. Théodore fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait ni allumé la lumière ni tiré les rideaux. Elle l'observait par dessus sa tasse, les lèvres pincées.

- Je m'attendais à un sale coup de ce genre, dit-elle en se levant. Mais tu me sous-estime, je suis peut-être une moldue, je suis tout de même assez rusée pour faire face à un Serpentard. Si tu essayes de me rouler, je peux t'assurer que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

Théodore déglutit alors que la moldue s'approchait de lui en allumant sa cigarette. Elle se posta en face de lui, à quelques centimètres, prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et lui souffla la fumée au visage. Théodore s'efforça de ne pas tousser ni cligner des yeux. Coralie le toisa un instant puis lui demanda d'un ton impérieux :

- Alors, puis-je savoir où comptais-tu aller ?

- Et bien…

- Si tu mens, je le saurai.

- D'accord, soupira Théodore, je retournais à la boutique pour récupérer la baguette.

- C'est parfaitement inutile, tu en auras une en France.

- Je sais mais… C'est important, je le sens, je dois y aller.

- Et moi, je sens que c'est un risque inutile.

- Ecoutez, je…

- Non, tu vas m'écouter. J'estime avoir été assez généreuse de t'accueillir ici et de te proposer de venir en France avec nous. Il y a cependant une condition, que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse compromettre la sécurité de ma famille.

- Je sais. Et croyais-moi, je n'irais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important.

- Et en quoi est-ce important exactement ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Hésita Théodore ce qui fit la moldue hausser les sourcils. Mais, il y a quelque chose là-bas, quelque chose d'étrange, que je ne m'explique pas. Mais j'ai aussi une impression de déjà vu. Je crois que je connais cet endroit, c'est comme si je me trouvais dans un endroit que j'aurais visité puis oublié par la suite. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais je dois y aller.

- Tu es bien présomptueux… le railla Coralie.

Puis, soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le regard de Coralie se voila et elle hésita un instant.

- Eh bien oui, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je comprends, peut-être que…

Mais, aussi vite que sa voix et son regard s'étaient adoucis, il redevinrent durs, et une expression de fureur intense marqua les trais de la moldue. Elle se retourna d'un bond vers l'escalier.

- Justin ! cria-t-elle. Comment _**oses-tu **_lancer un sortilège de Confusion à ta propre mère ?! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans les étages supérieurs et une porte claqua brusquement. Il y eut alors des sons qui ressemblaient étrangement à celui de meubles que l'on déplacerait et Théodore se demanda vaguement si Justin tentait de se barricader dans sa chambre. Coralie poussa un juron.

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, je vous jure ! Grommela-t-elle en se tournant vers Théodore. Et toi, tu vas me suivre.

Sur ce, elle monta les marches et Théodore la suivit péniblement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et lorsque Théodore la rattrapa, elle était occupée à feuilleter un énorme livre de l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque.

- Oh, dit-elle en le voyant arriver, te voilà enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Théodore dut se retenir pour ne pas répliquer en voyant l'air moqueur de supériorité qu'elle arborait.

- Viens t'asseoir, dit-elle en lui désignant une petite table. Tu vas lire ce livre, aujourd'hui. Ce soir, tu rattraperas ton retard en français, même si ça doit te prendre la nuit.

Théodore s'assit et prit l'ouvrage.

- Une anthologie de la stratégie ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage.

- De la stratégie moldue. Précisa Coralie. Je crois que ça pourrait t'être utile, pas seulement sur le plan militaire, ça peut s'appliquer aux affaires et à bien d'autres domaines. J'ai le sentiment que ça pourra t'être utile. Lis-moi ça.

- Mais… et ma baguette ?

- Concentres-toi sur le livre. Je vais fermer la porte à clé alors n'essayes même pas de sortir. Je viendrai voir plus tard où tu en es. Et interdiction de se dissiper, je veux voir des progrès à mon retour.

Théodore poussa un juron lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, se sentant impuissant. S'il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait pu se sortir de là. Mais non, il en était réduit au statut de prisonnier d'une moldue. Il passa une bonne demi heure à ruminer ses sombres pensées et à laisser libre cours à sa frustration, puis, commençant à s'ennuyer, il prit le livre et en commença la lecture. Bien vite, il fut passionné par tout ce qu'il y apprit et ne vit pas le temps passer. Coralie le prit totalement au dépourvu en entrant dans la pièce suivie d'un majordome.

- Alors, où en es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. Tu lis vite, remarqua-t-elle d'un air appréciateur. Comprends-tu ce que tu lis, au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! s'agaça Théodore.

- Je l'espère. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est déplorable de voir des gens dévorer les livres sans en comprendre l'essence.

Théodore ne trouva rien à dire après avoir entendu cette phrase. Il était évident que Coralie n'était pas une ignare. Théodore était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas seulement lu chaque livre de cette bibliothèque, elle les avait compris. Il se souvint alors que Justin avait mentionné l'existence d'une salle où ils entreposaient les livres sorciers. Théodore comprit tout de suite que Coralie avait lu ces livres aussi, et qu'elle connaissait le monde sorcier bien mieux qu'elle ne le laisser supposer. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Coralie qui s'adressait au majordome.

- Veuillez laisser le plateau ici.

Théodore vit alors l'homme déposer un plateau où se trouvaient une série de plats délicieux pour ensuite quitter la bibliothèque.

- Mange. Ordonna Coralie. Il est déjà deux heures. Tu as mangé un morceau de pain hier soir, et tu n'as rien avalé ce matin. Oublions cet aspect de ta punition.

Théodore n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois, il dévora les plats avec une telle vitesse qu'il se sentit même mal après avoir mangé. Coralie avait pris un siège et l'avait observé en silence.

- Vas chercher ta baguette. Finit-elle par dire.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais aller chercher ta baguette et non, ce n'est pas Justin qui m'a jeté un sort. Ajouta-elle en voyant l'air suspicieux de Théodore. Je te fais une fleur et j'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Ta dette envers moi s'alourdit de jour en jour.

- Je sais.

- Bien, maintenant vas-y. A ton retour, tu me montreras cette nouvelle baguette. Je veux voir ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et lui laissa le champ libre. Théodore n'hésita pas et descendit les escaliers avec difficulté mais en se sentant satisfait et fier de lui. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu pousser Coralie à changer d'avis, mais c'était une bénédiction pour lui.

Il se rendit seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes, cette fois. Il était confiant et se sentait bien, mais il ne baissa néanmoins pas sa garde. Il restait attentif à tout mouvement suspect, à tout signe pouvant indiquer la présence d'ennemis. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique il n'hésita pas pour rentrer. Il observa rapidement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le voir, puis disparut derrière la barrière magique, exactement comme il l'aurait fait s'il se rendait dans la voie 93/4. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sentit une sensation de bien être l'envahir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Il s'avança vers l'étrange tableau représentant la tour blanche et se perdit dans la contemplation de cette dernière.

- Alors, vous êtes de retour. Fit la voix d'Arcturus qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui.

Théodore ne sut trop que dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet homme. C'était un individu étrange et imprévisible qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. L'homme s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés, contemplant lui aussi le tableau. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment puis Arcturus reprit :

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire dans cette boutique, mais je ne me lasse jamais de ce tableau. Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon travail, ça me distrait trop.

- Je vous comprends. C'est un tableau étrange. Je le trouve apaisant.

Arcturus lui lança un regard en biais.

- Vous êtes curieux. Ca se voit.

- C'est vrai, admit Théodore. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que je vois dans cette boutique. Tout ça me dépasse.

Arcturus réfléchit un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre d'une idée qui lui serait venue à l'esprit.

- Très bien Mr. Nott, je vais être indulgent aujourd'hui et vous faire une fleur. Posez-moi une question, je vous répondrai. Mais choisissez-la bien, vous n'aurez droit qu'à une seule réponse.

Théodore hésita, pris au dépourvu par cette offre pour le moins inattendue. Une série de questions lui vint à l'esprit. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit exactement ? A quelle organisation appartenez-vous ? Que fait cette organisation ? Quels sont ses objectifs ? Pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler des baguettes en pierre précieuse ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Tant de questions, et il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule réponse. C'était une situation agaçante, où se mêlait l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse et la frustration de ne pas en avoir plus. Il pesa le pour et le contre de chaque question, voulant poser celle qui lui serait le plus utile, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tour. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'y pense avec plus d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tour ?

- C'est la tour d'Avalon.

- La tour d'Avalon ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Arcturus lui adressa un sourire prédateur.

- Une seule question, une seule réponse, Mr. Nott.

Théodore serra les dents et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Arcturus le devança.

- Première leçon : l'humilité. Dit-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et se rendit vers la porte qui menait à la salle où il y avait les pierres. Théodore le suivit, mais lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce complètement différente. C'était une énorme salle qui lui rappela la Salle sur Demande, à Poudlard. Elle était très allongée, comme un ovale qu'on aurait poussé à l'extrême, et surmontée d'une voûte vitrée qui laissait entrer une lumière étrange. Théodore regarda la voûte avec plus d'attention. Il ne distinguait ni le ciel bleu ni les nuages, et encore moins le soleil. Il y avait juste une lumière blanche, unifiée, qui éclairait toute la pièce de façon égale. On ne voyait pas dans ce ciel la boule lumineuse qu'était le soleil non, au-delà de cette vitre, le ciel était lui-même fait de lumière.

- Est-ce une illusion ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Mais… comment une telle chose est-elle possible ?

- Une seule question, une seule réponse, Mr. Nott. Sachez juste que vous êtes dans la Salle du Don.

- La Salle du Don ?

- Oui, c'est ici que l'on donne sa baguette à un sorcier. C'est aussi ici qu'il s'entraîne dans un premier temps.

Théodore observa la gigantesque salle encore un instant. Il constata alors qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble. Rien, il n'y avait rien qui contraste avec le marbre blanc des murs et la lumière diffuse de la voûte vitrée. La seule chose qui donnait un peu de vie, un peu de mouvement à cette salle était la présence de colonnes engagées de marbre blanc qui sortaient des murs. Cela donnait à la salle un léger mouvement d'ondulation, très subtil, qui ne faisait que renforcer la beauté des lieux.

- C'est magnifique. Murmura Théodore.

- Vous voulez voir quelque chose de vraiment magnifique ? Venez donc voir ça.

Il s'avança vers le centre de la salle, suivi de près par Théodore. Il s'arrêta alors et désigna au jeune sorcier un cercle d'étranges symboles entrelacés sur le sol tels des fils d'argent. Théodore observa les symboles avec plus d'attention.

- Ce sont des lettres ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est exact.

- Je ne reconnais aucune d'entre elles. Ce n'est pas l'alphabet latin, ni le grec. Cela n'a pas la forme des runes et on ne dirait pas non plus de l'arabe.

- Peu de gens peuvent les lire et en comprendre le sens.

- C'est une sorte de code.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais il s'agit là d'un code bien plus ancien que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mais assez discuté, entrez dans le cercle, placez-vous au centre.

Théodore hésita, se demandant si l'étrange écriture était une formule magique aux propriétés étranges. Puis, estimant que, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il entra à l'intérieur du cercle. Aussitôt, le sol sous ses pieds se mit à frémir, comme s'il eut été liquide, mais Théodore ne sentait aucune humidité dans ses chaussures. Les lettres brillèrent puis une vive lumière blanche vint de sous ses pieds. Puis, surgissant du sol comme une cité engloutie remontant à la surface d'eaux tumultueuses, un piédestal de marbre blanc apparut devant lui. Au-dessus du piédestal se trouvait une boîte d'un velours bleu sombre que Théodore reconnut immédiatement. C'était exactement la même boîte qu'il avait vue dans son rêve. Il resta bouche bée en la voyant, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il remarqua alors qu'au centre de la boîte, se trouvait un dessin de velours noir représentant une plume de corbeau.

- Le corbeau est l'emblème des Nott. Expliqua Arcturus. Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir que je le grave sur la boîte.

Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, tant il était ému. Ce n'était pas uniquement la beauté de la scène qui le mettait dans un tel état, ni le fait que l'emblème de sa famille orne la boîte. Il y avait autre chose, une chose qui touchait le cœur de Théodore, qui s'enfonçait en lui jusqu'à effleurer son âme. C'était comme si il retrouvait une partie de lui, comme si jusque là il avait été un être incomplet. C'était comme si ce n'était que maintenant qu'il naissait vraiment, comme si sa vie commençait en cet instant précis et que le reste n'eut été qu'un rêve confus. Il avait l'impression que sa vie avait enfin un sens. Inconsciemment, il comprit d'où lui venait cette sensation de bien être. Elle venait de l'intérieur de la boîte, ou plutôt, de la baguette magique qui s'y trouvait.

D'une main tremblante, Théodore saisit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il resta muet d'émerveillement face à ce qui s'y trouvait. Une baguette d'onyx, d'un noir des plus purs, qui devenait de plus en plus fine jusqu'à en arriver à son extrémité. Du côté où Théodore devrait la tenir, se trouvait un saphir rond, d'un bleu profond. C'était un bleu métallique, à la fois sombre et lumineux, et Théodore se dit que c'était sans douté là la plus belle couleur de ce monde. Il prit la baguette avec délicatesse, tremblant de tous ses membres, ému au plus haut point à l'idée de toucher la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vue de toute sa vie. Dès qu'il la toucha, il eut l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle, il sentit son énergie affluer vers la baguette et il eut l'impression qu'elle vibrait, manifestant ainsi son approbation tel un être vivant. Car pour Théodore, une telle merveille ne pouvait qu'être vivante. Il la prit dans sa main avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant vulnérable. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que le saphir s'emboîtait avec perfection à la paume de sa main. Cette baguette était beaucoup plus agréable au toucher que n'importe quelle baguette en bois. Beaucoup plus facile à tenir aussi. Théodore l'observa de près, dans les moindres détails, si ému qu'il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il n'en eut cure. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi à la contempler, mais il fut reconnaissant à Arcturus de ne pas briser l'étrange intimité de ce moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque Théodore commença à reprendre ses moyens que l'autre sorcier intervint. Sa voix et son regard étaient plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire et il lui sourit avec sincérité.

- Moi aussi, lui dit-il, j'ai versé des larmes en recevant ma baguette.

- C'est… Vous aviez raison. Elle est magnifique.

- Je suppose que vous avez raison, Mr. Nott. Elles sont toutes magnifiques, mais rien ne peut égaler l'éclat de sa propre baguette. J'ai beau être fabriquant, pour moi aucun de mes ouvrages n'égalera jamais en beauté la baguette que j'ai reçue en arrivant ici. Mais nous disons tous cela, nous disons tous que notre baguette est la plus belle.

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… C'est la plus belle chose au monde… Mais, elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle est… unique… Je ne sais pas comment dire…

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, Mr. Nott. Ce que vous ressentez maintenant, je l'ai ressenti avant vous, lorsque j'ai reçu ma baguette. Nous l'avons tous ressenti. C'est la symbiose.

- La symbiose.

- Oui, la vraie symbiose entre un sorcier et sa baguette. Mais ce n'est pas une pâle imitation comme avec les baguettes d'Ollivander. Ce sont de bonnes baguettes, certes, et elles choisissent le sorcier dont l'essence est la plus proche de la leur. Mais ce n'est qu'approximatif. Avec les baguettes de pierre en revanche, c'est un lien réel, unique. Cette baguette n'est pas ce qui se rapproche le plus de vous. Cette baguette, c'est une partie de vous. Ce que vous avez ressenti, c'est le lien le plus pur qui puisse exister entre un sorcier et une baguette. Ce n'est pas artificiel. Elle n'a pas été créée pour servir n'importe qui. Elle a été créée **pour** vous et surtout, **par** vous. C'est votre esprit qui a choisi les pierres, c'est votre sang qui scellé le lien. Je ne fais que lui donner une forme, c'est tout.

Théodore observa de plus près sa baguette. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il se demanda vaguement si un jour il se lasserait de la contempler. Pourtant, Arcturus l'arrachât encore une fois à sa contemplation :

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour l'essayer ?

Théodore hésita un instant, cherchant quel était le sort le plus approprié. Agita sa baguette, il s'écria :

- Lumos !

Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante emplit la salle. Elle était si puissante que Théodore en fut aveuglé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible ! Comment un sort aussi simple pouvait-il être aussi puissant ? Cela dépassait tout ce que Théodore eut jamais pu imaginer. Lumos servait à illuminer l'extrémité de la baguette pour se repérer dans l'obscurité. Mais avec cette baguette, c'était bien différent. Cette lumière était tout sauf discrète, et Théodore était sûr qu'elle pourrait effacer même la lumière du soleil, cette dernière paraissait soudain bien pâle comparée à la puissance de la baguette. N'en pouvant plus, le Serpentard mit un terme au sort :

- Nox !

La baguette s'éteignit et cessa d'illuminer la pièce, mais une fois encore, le sortilège n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il aurait du être. En effet, à peine eut-il prononcé l'incantation que Théodore vit la lumière naturelle de la pièce disparaître, les laissant dans une obscurité opaque, Arcturus et lui. Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant sans succès de distinguer les alentours. Mais rien n'y fit, cette obscurité semblait être vivante, cachant aux yeux des hommes tout ce qui les entourait. Théodore leva la main devant lui, tout près de son visage, mais il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne pouvait la voir. Les ténèbres les entourant étaient telles que l'on ne pouvait distinguer ne serait-ce que son propre corps. Théodore entendit alors un léger ricanement :

- Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons affirmer que cette baguette est en pleine forme, même si son propriétaire est un ignare.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son, la voix d'Arcturus retentît à nouveau :

- Finite Incantatem.

Aussitôt, l'obscurité disparut, et tout dans la salle redevint normal. Théodore n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Arcturus, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qua ça veut dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est évident, non ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit, soupira Arcturus, une telle baguette recèle une puissance incommensurable. On ne peut espérer la maîtriser du premier coup. Pour commencer, voici un conseil : n'utilisez plus Nox pour éteindre votre baguette, mais Finite Incantatem. Avec une baguette en pierre, Nox fera disparaître toute lumière environnante, même en plein soleil. Ce sortilège plongera tout ce qui vous entoure dans les ténèbres. Avec de l'entraînement, vous pourrez contrôler ce sort : vous seul pourrez distinguer les alentours, tandis que vos ennemis seront incapables de se repérer. Quant à Lumos, là aussi il vous faudra du temps : vous devrez être capable de contrôler le flux de magie qui afflue vers votre baguette. Plus vous lui enverrez de l'énergie, plus la baguette émettra de la lumière. Cela peut être utile pour déstabiliser ses ennemis, je vous l'accorde, mais si vous voulez utiliser un Lumos normal, contentez-vous d'envoyer un minimum d'énergie vers la baguette. Allez-y avec douceur, c'est le seul moyen d'avoir un résultat… normal, dira-t-on. Si vous y mettez toutes vos forces, comme vous venez de le faire, le sort sera d'une puissance hors du commun. Un jour, vous serez à même de contrôler votre baguette avec sa puissance maximale, mais je vous déconseille de vous surestimer. Vous n'êtes pas près de la contrôler parfaitement.

- Mais alors… comment vais-je faire ? Si même un sort aussi simple que Lumos me pose problème, je n'ai aucune chance de contrôler des sorts plus complexes.

- Vous êtes majeur, non ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous entraîner. Faites des essais chez vous avant le début des cours, histoire de limiter la casse une fois de retour à l'école.

Théodore ne chercha pas à discuter. Il eut une image mentale assez précise de lui, à Beauxbâtons, réduisant l'école à l'état de ruines sans le faire exprès lors de son premier jour de cours. Cette image fut rapidement remplacée par une scène semblable, l'école ayant été remplacée par la maison de Justin. _Si je fais ça, alors là oui je peux être sûr que Coralie me tuera !_ pensa-t-il en paniquant. Arcturus sembla lire dans son esprit, car il ajouta :

- Si il y a d'autres sorciers dans le coin, vous pourrez leur demander de mettre en place des sortilèges de protection. Protego Totalum, par exemple. En fait, c'est surtout les sortilèges d'amortissement qu'il faudra utiliser, et ceux d'invisibilité aussi, histoire qu'on ne vous voie pas dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Un sortilège de mutisme amplifié pourrait être utile, également. Quant à vous, si jamais vous avez un problème avec votre baguette, dites Finite Incantatem, ça marche à tous les coups.

- D'accord…

- Mais avant, je vous conseille de passer la journée ici, et de vous entraîner. Cette salle est faite pour ça, après tout. Essayons un sort d'attaque, maintenant. Stupefix, par exemple.

Son ton se voulait rassurant, mais quelque chose dans le sourire d'Arcturus eut l'effet d'inquiéter Théodore davantage. Il déglutit, puis visa l'autre extrémité de la salle. Il se concentra, tentant d'y aller avec douceur, comme le fabriquant de baguettes lui avait conseillé. Il s'efforça de mettre le moins d'énergie possible dans le sort.

- Stupefix ! cria-t-il.

Le sort qui jaillit de sa baguette fut d'une puissance colossale. Un jet de lumière rouge plus dense, plus rapide, et même plus volumineux que d'habitude s'échappa de la baguette. Le jet de lumière se précipita à toute vitesse vers l'autre bout de la salle et percuta le mur avec un grand fracas, un bruit d'explosion résonnant dans la salle. Mais Théodore ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé par ses propres problèmes. En effet, à peine le jet de lumière eut-il quitté sa baguette qu'une force incroyable projeta Théodore en arrière. Il atterrit plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, dans le mur situé près de la porte par laquelle il était entré. Mais, pour aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Théodore ne sentit aucune douleur lors de l'impact. En effet, à peine entra-t-il en contact avec le mur que la surface dure de ce dernier devint liquide. Théodore ne s'enfonça pas dans cet étrange liquide gélatineux. C'était comme lorsque le sol s'était mis à frémir sous ses pieds quelques minutes auparavant. Il était sur du liquide, mais il ne coulait ni ne sentait l'humidité. Lentement, il glissa sur l'étrange surface, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il aurait bien interrogé Arcturus sur cet étrange phénomène, mais le sorcier était trop occupé à se tordre de rire, une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

- Magnifique ! s'éclaffa-t-il. Tout en finesse vraiment !

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit ! J'ai diminué le flux magique !

- Vous avez **essayé** de diminuer le flux magique, mais vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur lui ! parvint à dire Arcturs entre deux éclats de rire. Au dernier moment, vous avez fait comme d'habitude ! Enfin, il faut reconnaître que vous et votre baguette avez un sacré caractère ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'association aussi explosive ! Je me demande vraiment si vous allez apprendre à agir de paire, tous les deux.

- Attendez, intervint Théodore qui avait rejoint Arcturus au centre de la salle, que voulez-vous dire par là ? C'est comme si ma baguette était vivante.

- C'est le cas. Sourit Arcturus. Cette baguette, c'est une partie de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Cette baguette incarne votre essence, votre nature profonde. Elle est ce que vous êtes réellement, même si vous refusez de l'admettre. Si vous voulez vraiment la contrôler, il ne vous suffit pas de contrôler le flux magique. Il vous faudra également être en paix avec vous même, découvrir ce que vous êtes vraiment et l'accepter.

- Ce qui signifie…

- Moi aussi, j'étais sceptique. Voici ce que mon maître m'a répondu : Connais-toi toi-même.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi alors ? Discuter avec ma baguette ? Ou peut-être avec mon reflet dans un miroir ?

- J'en connais qui en sont arrivés à cette extrémité, mais la méthode importe peu, du moment qu'à la fin vous compreniez votre véritable essence. Mais si la comprendre est assez difficile, l'accepter l'est tout autant. Ce qu'on découvre sur soi-même n'est pas toujours ce que l'on veut entendre. On peut apprendre que l'on n'est pas aussi exceptionnel qu'on le pense, ou au contraire découvrir que notre destinée dépasse de loin ce dont nous pensions être capables.

Théodore médita en silence sur la question. Il observa de plus près sa baguette.

- Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment vivante ? Est-ce qu'elle pense ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans un sens, oui. Vous ne faites qu'un, tous les deux. Mais comme vous le savez, les éléments de la personnalité d'un individu peuvent être multiples. Une baguette en pierre peut incarner le bon sens, l'agressivité, la générosité, la peur, l'insouciance d'une personne. Elle incarne certains aspects de votre personnalité et les personnifie, leur donne volonté propre, afin de mieux vous guider. Les éléments de votre personnalité composant votre nature profonde sont dans cette baguette. Cette baguette, c'est ce que vous devriez être. C'est pour ça que nous ne faisons que peu de baguettes magiques en pierre. Imaginez que j'en fabrique une à une personne dont la nature profonde serait maléfique. La baguette incarnerait une malfaisance dépassant l'imagination et libérerait tous les instincts les plus bas de son propriétaire, elle lui donnerait un pouvoir de destruction dépassant l'entendement. Il en va de même avec une personne arrogante. Car même si elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, sa nature profonde, si encouragée, pourrait faire de cette personne un danger pour elle-même et pour les autres, même s'il n'y avait à l'origine aucune intention de faire le mal.

- Et moi, demanda Théodore, quelle est ma nature profonde ?

- Aucune idée.

- Aucune idée ? Mais et si… et si j'étais dangereux ? Vous ne pouvez pas donner une telle arme à n'importe qui !

- Du calme. Vous n'êtes pas un homme mauvais, Mr. Nott. Je ne vois pas le mal en vous. Vous avez juste mauvais caractère, c'est tout. Cela ne vous empêche nullement d'être quelqu'un de bien et d'avoir une noblesse d'âme. Si vous aviez été comme Voldemort, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne vous aurais jamais donné de baguette.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Arcturus haussa les épaules.

- J'ai mes sources. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Théodore ne dit rien. Il observa sa baguette pendant un moment.

- Ainsi donc, je dois découvrir ma vraie nature…

- C'est exact. Mais en attendant vous pouvez commencer par contrôler le flux magique. Cela vous sera utile plus tard.

- Mais tant que je n'aurais pas découvert qui je suis vraiment, alors ma baguette ne m'obéira pas.

- Tout à fait. Chaque baguette réagit différemment. La vôtre semble être du genre explosive. Elle a dû hériter de votre mauvais caractère. Je me souviens qu'avec Abhainn, c'était le contraire. Elle refusait de m'obéir tout simplement et envoyait des sorts d'une faiblesse accablante.

- Abhainn ? Vous voulez dire que les baguettes ont un nom ?

- Oui, apprendre le nom de sa baguette est déjà un bon début pour découvrir sa vraie nature. Commencez par comprendre votre baguette, après vous vous comprendrez vous-même.

- Comment saurai-je son nom ? Elle va parler ?

- Oh que non ! s'esclaffa Arcturus. Mais vous le saurez le moment venu. Mieux : vous le sentirez.

- Je ne risque pas de me tromper ?

- Aucun risque. Croyez-moi, quand votre baguette vous révélera son nom, vous n'aurez aucun doute, cela signifiera que vous avez commencé à la comprendre. Je sais que mes paroles ont l'air vides de sens pour le moment, mais les mots ne peuvent expliquer cette situation. C'est comme la joie que l'on ressent lorsque l'on voit pour la première fois sa baguette en pierre. C'est indescriptible. Faites-moi confiance, vous comprendrez le moment venu.

- D'accord.

- Autre chose, prenez ceci avec vous. Ajouta Arcturus en lui tendant un petit livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un dictionnaire. Les noms des baguettes sont d'origine celte, voyez-vous. Or, il est indispensable de comprendre le nom de sa baguette, car ce nom est une indication précieuse sur votre nature profonde. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sens propre : si votre baguette s'appelle Chat, ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes un chat. Cela signifie simplement que certaines caractéristiques du chat s'appliquent également à vous, comme l'indépendance, mais aussi le souci du confort.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire connaisseur, et Théodore fut convaincu qu'une personne de son entourage avait une baguette nommée chat. Le jeune Serpentard se laissa emporter par la curiosité.

- Et si la baguette s'appelle Serpent ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce mauvais signe ?

- Pas du tout, c'est déjà arrivé et nous n'avons pas eu de problème particulier. Nathair désigne une personne hautaine, certes, mais qui s'adapte à presque toutes les situations. Rien à voir avec la rigidité que l'on attribue aux Serpentard chez vous. En revanche, il est vrai que l'on déconseille fortement de devenir l'ennemi du propriétaire de Nathair. C'est un adversaire redoutable qui ne recule devant rien. Nathair est aussi la caractéristique d'une personne obstinée, qui va jusqu'au bout.

Théodore prit le livre qu'il lui tendait et réfléchit un moment. Il était curieux de savoir comment s'appelait sa baguette, mais une autre question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Il hésita un moment, craignant de dépasser les limites, mais la curiosité fut plus forte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Abhainn ?

Arcturus eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Rivière. Répondit-il.

Théodore tenta vainement de définir dans sa tête les caractéristiques d'une personne dont la nature profonde serait celle d'une rivière. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à percer la personnalité d'Arcturus. Mais c'était déjà quelque chose : une rivière agitée, tumultueuse, dont on ignore ce qui se trouve au fond. C'était approximatif, certes, mais ça définissait assez bien le caractère de l'étrange sorcier.

- Alors ? intervint alors Arcturus. Si on continuait l'entraînement ?

Théodore approuva d'un signe de tête, mais une partie de lui était inquiète. Il avait beau ignorer le nom de sa baguette, il la connaissait tout de même assez bien pour deviner qu'il aurait droit à un nombre considérable de vols planés à travers la Salle du Don.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Ridhamhna**

Théodore s'était attendu à ce que la journée d'entraînement dans la Salle du Don fût une horreur, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle catastrophe. Son admiration éperdue envers sa baguette avait bien vite disparu. Il lui semblait désormais tout à fait stupide d'avoir été au bord des larmes à cause de cette abomination. Le fait qu'Arcturus lui répète sans cesse que la baguette lui ressemblait beaucoup ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire, Théodore se sentait particulièrement offensé par de tels propos. En effet, la baguette n'était pas seulement explosive, elle avait mauvais caractère, était têtue et refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle était également imprévisible, pouvait provoquer des explosions dévastatrices ou, au contraire, refuser tout simplement d'obéir. Quand cela arrivait, Théodore tentait tant bien que mal de la faire réagir en l'agitant dans tous les sens. Le seul résultat qu'il obtenait était des gerbes d'étincelles qui donnaient au jeune Serpentard l'impression que sa baguette lui tirait la langue.

- Elle est ignoble ! s'était-il exclamé avec colère.

Bien évidemment, Arcturus s'était contenté de lui rire au nez.

- Deuxième leçon, avait-il annoncé avec un grand sourire, la détermination !

Ce soir-là, Théodore était retourné chez les Finch-Fletchley avec une mauvaise humeur battant les records. Bien qu'Arcturus n'ait exigé de lui aucun paiement, il avait l'impression de s'être fait arnaqué.

- Eh bien, Théodore, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Coralie en le voyant entrer dans le salon où ils étaient tous réunis pour organiser leur départ en France.

- Voilà ce qui m'arrive ! s'impatienta Théodore en mettant sa baguette bien en évidence.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Justin avec émerveillement. C'est ta nouvelle baguette ?

- Elle est magnifique ! ajouta Tracey en s'approchant pour mieux l'observer.

- Maman je veux la même ! s'écria Elia en voyant le saphir qui brillait de mille feux.

- Oh, non, crois-moi, tu ne **veux pas** avoir une telle horreur entre les mains. La coupa Théodore d'un ton ferme. Cette chose est ignoble !

- Mais enfin, Théodore, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna Tracey. Elle est parfaite.

- Elle est **dangereuse**. Rectifia le Serpentard qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la force des explosions qui avaient secoué la Salle du Don.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons !

En disant ces mots, Tracey s'était rapprochée et passa sa main sur la baguette, s'attardant sur le pommeau de saphir. Elle agissait avec douceur, comme si elle caressait un petit animal attendrissant ce qui, selon Théodore, était l'exact opposé de la baguette en question. Il était assez nerveux et, l'espace d'un instant, l'idée que la baguette explose d'elle-même à la figure de Tracey lui traversa l'esprit. Il sentit alors d'étranges vibrations dans sa main, comme un léger vrombissement, quasi imperceptible. Théodore se rendit alors compte que cela venait de la baguette, qui ronronnait de contentement au contact de Tracey. _Elle la reconnaît._ Comprit alors Théodore. _Elle sait que c'est Tracey que j'aime et elle l'a reconnu._ Le Serpentard ne savait que penser de cela. L'idée que sa baguette ait un caractère de chien était déjà dure à accepter, mais avoir la preuve qu'elle était réellement capable d'intelligence, de reconnaître le monde extérieur et d'agir en conséquence était une idée particulièrement effrayante.

- Elle est magnifique. Répéta Tracey avec douceur. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Tu sais quoi, Théodore ? Je trouve que cette baguette te ressemble beaucoup.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Théodore. Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme elle !

- Théo, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Intervint Justin qui observait lui aussi la baguette. Tu voulais une baguette, non ?

- Pas une comme ça. Cette… chose est vraiment horrible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? Elle n'est pas compatible avec toi ?

- Oh si, elle l'est. Elle refuse simplement d'obéir.

- D'obéir ? Attends, tu en parles comme si c'était un être vivant.

- C'est le cas ! Cette chose est un concentré de tous les défauts du monde ! Elle a mauvais caractère, est têtue, n'en fait qu'à sa tête, n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit, ignore les autres, se met en colère sans raison, boude dans son coin… Une horreur !

Justin le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme s'il se trouvait face à un dément. Puis ses lèvres tremblèrent et, sans crier garde, il éclata de rire si fort qu'il en fut plié en deux. Il n'était pas le seul. Tracey semblait retenir son fou rire avec effort tandis qu'Elia s'esclaffa. Derrière eux, toujours assise dans son fauteuil, Coralie lui adressa un sourire moqueur empli de supériorité.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'indigna Théodore.

- C'est évident, non ? ricana Coralie.

- Mais enfin, Théo, s'esclaffa Justin qui peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle, tu viens tout juste de nous faire une liste de tes propres défauts !

- Quoi ?

Désespéré, Théodore se tourna vers Tracey en quête de réconfort, et en fut bien vite déçu. La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui souriant gentiment.

- Désolée, Théodore, mais Justin a dit vrai. D'ailleurs, ça confirme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : cette baguette te ressemble beaucoup et te convient parfaitement.

Théodore jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la baguette, se souvenant de ce qu'Arcturus lui avait dit. Les baguettes en pierre incarnaient la nature profonde de leur propriétaire. Elles révélaient ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, qu'ils tentent de le cacher ou pas. Le résultat n'était pas toujours bon à entendre, et on avait souvent de mauvaises surprises, mais là…

- Tous ces défauts… gémit Théodore. N'y a-t-il donc aucune qualité là-dedans ?

- Ça dépend. Intervint Justin. Si tu parles de la baguette elle-même, je n'en sais rien, mais si on parle de toi alors c'est facile à trouver : le courage, la loyauté…

- La force de caractère, la noblesse d'âme… continua Tracey.

- La gentillesse, le sens du sacrifice… ajouta Elia.

- L'intelligence, la ruse, la détermination… compléta Coralie. Si bien utilisés, ces aspects de ta personnalité peuvent être positifs. Si tu n'avais pas la détermination caractéristique des Serpentard, alors tu n'aurais jamais trouvé la force de résister à Voldemort. Mais c'est vrai que ça implique que tu sois quelqu'un de têtu.

Théodore rougit sous cette avalanche de compliments mais ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucune de ces qualités dans la baguette qu'il tenait dans les mains. Est-ce que toutes ces qualités que ses amis venaient d'énumérer n'étaient qu'une façade ? N'était-il en réalité qu'une personne égoïste à l'instar de la baguette ? Soudain, il fut pris d'une peur irrépressible, ne voulant plus savoir quel était le nom de sa baguette. Il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait sur lui même, il ne se sentait pas prêt d'affronter une telle vérité, il n'en avait pas la force. Il poussa un long soupir, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Théodore, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tracey.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que cette fichue baguette n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête.

- Au fait, demanda Justin, pourquoi n'est-elle pas faite en bois ?

- C'est… un type unique. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais il me faudra du temps pour la contrôler. Je ne pourrai la maîtriser que lorsque j'aurai compris et accepté ma vraie nature.

- Donc, tu dois analyser ta personnalité. Comprit Elia. Jusque là ça va. Le plus dur risque de l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Ça demande beaucoup de maturité de reconnaître ses défauts.

- C'est vrai, approuva Justin, si tu dois découvrir ta vraie nature, tu dois être capable d'accepter tes défauts mais aussi tes qualités.

- Mes qualités ?

- Oui, certaines personnes ne voient jamais le meilleur qu'il y a en elles, elles pensent être indignes de l'attention des autres. Elles ne voient pas leurs propres qualités. Tu es comme ça.

- Donc, ça signifie que tu ne dois pas te contenter d'accepter tes défauts, il faut aussi que tu te rendes compte d'à quel point tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Ajouta Tracey.

- Je ne suis pas exceptionnel. Rougit Théodore, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que l'on peut ajouter l'humilité à la longue liste des qualités de ce jeune homme. Déclara Coralie en allumant sa cigarette. Par contre, côté défauts, on peut ajouter la stupidité, il m'a l'air plutôt lent d'esprit.

Théodore n'ajouta rien à ce commentaire de la maîtresse des lieux. Il n'avait pas grand chose à répliquer. La soirée passa vite, tous lui posant des questions sur sa nouvelle baguette. Bien que tous lui aient manifesté vivement leur soutien, Théodore dormit très mal cette nuit là. Il avait peur de ne jamais contrôler la baguette, mais il avait aussi peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre sur lui même. Pourtant, malgré cela, l'idée de se procurer une nouvelle baguette en France le révolta. Il avait beau être en ce qui semblait un conflit perpétuel avec sa baguette, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'y était pas attaché. Après tout, cette baguette, c'était lui, ou tout du moins une partie de lui. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner. L'idée même de tenir entre ses doigts une autre baguette que celle-ci lui donnait des frissons d'horreur et de dégoût.

Pourtant, sa détermination à garder sa baguette ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il alla s'entraîner dans le jardin, le résultat fut aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait été la veille dans la boutique d'Arcturus. La baguette répondit à ses ordres avec un panaché d'explosions, de gerbes d'étincelles moqueuses et de crises de mutisme particulièrement longues et agaçantes. Théodore n'en pouvait plus d'une aussi mauvaise foi et était à bout de nerfs. Il avait tout essayé, même une approche psychologique. Au début, il s'était comporté comme si ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains était une baguette ordinaire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce qu'il tenait était tout sauf un bout de bois ordinaire, c'était une partie de lui, vivante et intelligente. Aussi cessa-t-il pendant un moment de lui donner des ordres. Il lui parla mentalement, s'adressant à elle par son esprit, espérant qu'elle l'entende. Il eut l'impression qu'elle l'entendait, qu'elle avait compris qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de communiquer avec elle et qu'il faisait des efforts. Mais la réponse n'en fut que plus brutale. La baguette avait un caractère solitaire et arrogant. Théodore dut bien reconnaître qu'il était lui-même comme ça et fut pris d'une admiration soudaine envers Justin, qui avait réussi à briser le mur de glace qui le séparait des autres. D'ailleurs, Théodore avait même demandé conseil à Justin pour arriver à se faire entendre de la baguette rebelle, qui semblait être en pleine crise d'adolescence.

- Ben, c'est vrai que t'étais pas facile à aborder. Mais je me suis accroché. La clé, c'est ça : être plus collant qu'un pot de glue perpétuelle.

Cette explication ne fut pas suffisante, et Théodore eut le sentiment que sa baguette était encore plus têtue que lui-même. Il s'y prit donc autrement. Dans ses demandes mentales, il se montrait le plus poli possible, et il ne tarda pas à supplier la mystérieuse baguette. Un jour, alors qu'il l'avait supplié à genoux de mettre fin à une crise de mutisme longue de près de deux heures et qu'elle lui avait répondu par un aguamenti en pleine figure, il avait explosé :

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI ESPECE D'ABOMINATION EGOISTE ?

C'était à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à parler directement à sa baguette, laissant de côté les conversations mentales, au grand dam de Coralie. Selon cette dernière, le pauvre garçon était en train de sombrer lentement dans la folie.

- Enfin, peut-être pas si lentement que ça. Avait-elle rectifié en voyant Théodore qui donnait des coups de couteau à pain à la malheureuse baguette dans la cuisine.

Mais le Serpentard était aussi têtu que sa baguette et ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il ne s'entraînait plus seulement le jour, mais la nuit aussi, n'allant se coucher que lorsque Coralie, furieuse d'avoir été réveillée par une détonation plus violente que les autres, lui hurlait par la fenêtre des menaces à faire pâlir de peur un mangemort. Pourtant, même dans ces moments, il ne renonçait pas, et passait un grande partie de la nuit assis sur son lit à discuter avec la baguette, tentant vainement de la raisonner. Il ne dormait presque plus, ce qui inquiéta tout le monde, mais il ne baissa pas les bras. La baguette avait réussi à le toucher là où il était le plus vulnérable : l'orgueil. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ce morceau de pierre gagner la partie. C'était stupide, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait accorder la victoire à une baguette à qui il avait lui même donné la vie.

- Tu sais, lui avait dit un jour Coralie, parler à un objet est en soi inquiétant, mais rentrer en compétition avec lui est révélateur d'un état de folie avancé.

Théodore n'avait rien répondu à cette remarque pleine, selon lui, de perfidie. C'était le jour de leur départ pour la France et il était exténué.

- Mon jet privé partira ce soir, expliqua Coralie, faites ce que vous voulez pendant la journée, mais vos valises doivent être prêtes à l'heure, c'est clair ?

- Oui, maman. Répondit Elia en baillant.

Théodore les ignora, trop occupé à contempler sa baguette encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle refusait aussi obstinément de lui obéir. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une image en mouvement sur la table. Il regarda mieux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo animée de la Gazette, le journal des sorciers.

- Vous êtes abonnés à la Gazette ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ça fait un moment, répondit Coralie en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que tu étais trop occupé à discuter avec ton morceau de caillou pour le remarquer.

Théodore préféra ne rien dire, bien qu'il trouva l'appellation « morceau de caillou » particulièrement insultante. Il savait que mettre Coralie en colère était l'une des pires idées de la liste des mauvaises idées, aussi s'empressa-t-il de ravaler toute remarque insultante lui venant en tête. Pour penser à autre chose, il prit le journal et commença la lecture. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il s'était isolé du monde sorcier, il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. Mais à peine eut-il commencé sa lecture qu'il regretta amèrement sa curiosité. Les gros titres étaient au sujet de la dernière attaque des mangemorts. Ces derniers avaient attaqué une famille dont l'aîné des enfants, de douze ans, était un né-moldu. L'attaque avait eu lieu lors de la fête d'anniversaire de sa petite soeur. Toute la famille, ainsi que les nombreux enfants moldus qu'ils avaient invités, avaient été massacrés. Théodore serra les poings et sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Ces monstres avaient osé…

- Je vais prendre un peu d'air dans le jardin. Dit-il en se levant et, sans attendre aucune réponse de la part des autres, il quitta la salle à manger.

Il était de mauvaise humeur et ne se sentait pas en état de discuter avec les autres. La colère, la haine et la crainte se mêlaient en une étrange brume qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Et si des mangemorts arrivaient maintenant ? Si Justin et les autres se faisaient attaquer ? Que pourrait-il faire ? Sans baguette il n'était rien, et le sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti la fin de l'année précédente, la honte de ne rien pouvoir faire pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, s'emparèrent de lui. Il avait une baguette, désormais, mais elle lui était inutile. Si elle refusait de lui obéir, comment pourrait-il protéger ses amis ? Il sentit une colère et une détermination intenses s'emparer de lui. Il prit la baguette et la fixa avec intensité. Elle était magnifique, elle était puissante, mais si elle ne pouvait l'aider à protéger ses amis, il devrait y renoncer et en acheter une autre en France. Ils étaient en guerre, ils étaient traqués par l'un des mages noirs les plus cruels qui ait jamais frôlé la surface de cette terre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les caprices dans ce monde cruel. Il regarda la baguette avec amertume, sachant que sa puissance pourrait l'aider à sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Peu lui importait sa vie, seul comptait la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait. Pour eux, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

- Je sais que nous sommes partis sur le mauvais pied, murmura-t-il à la baguette, mais je t'en prie aide moi. Pas pour la gloire, pas pour l'orgueil ni pour la fierté mais pour **eux**. Je t'en conjure, donne moi la force de les protéger, prête moi ta puissance.

Ce fut comme s'il avait prononcé une formule magique, car la baguette se mit à vibrer et une étrange lumière émana d'elle. Aussitôt, Théodore comprit qui elle était, et le nom sortit de ses lèvres comme s'il l'avait toujours su :

- Ridhamhna… murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, comme la première fois où il l'avait vue.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il resta immobile, contemplant la baguette avec attention, comme s'il la redécouvrait. Puis il fit un test.

- Aguamenti ! s'écria-t-il.

La baguette réagit aussitôt, envoyant dans les airs un jet d'eau très puissant, mais d'une précision surprenante. Théodore en resta bouche bée. Il aurait bien voulu essayer d'autres sorts, mais une partie de lui lui dit que la baguette n'apprécierait guère. Mieux valait rester humble et éviter toute forme d'orgueil afin de s'épargner le courroux de la baguette. Ridhamhna… C'était ça son nom. _Non, _pensa Théodore, _en fait c'est __**mon**__ nom. C'est là ma vraie nature._ Se rendant compte de ce détail crucial, Théodore grimpa les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettait son état physique. Il arriva essoufflé dans sa chambre, mais la fatigue ne comptait pas à ses yeux. Il trouva rapidement le livre qu'Arcturus lui avait donné et chercha le sens du nom de sa baguette. Il trouva le nom en question sans trop de difficulté, mais dut relire la traduction plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas erreur. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas mal compris le nom de la baguette, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette dernière, c'était sans aucun doute possible le nom de Ridhamhna qui s'imposait à son esprit, tentant de le forcer à reconnaître une vérité absurde, dépourvue du moindre sens. Théodore regarda la baguette avec scepticisme.

- Ridhamhna… répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Encore une fois, la baguette lui répondit en vibrant légèrement et en diffusant une lueur discrète. Théodore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il s'était attendu à ce que la découverte du nom de la baguette lui révélât une vérité atroce, dure à supporter, qu'elle brisât toutes ses illusions, mais ça… Ce que la baguette tentait de lui faire admettre était tout simplement absurde.

- Complètement ridicule ! grogna le Serpentard, agacé par cette mauvaise blague.

C'en fut trop pour la baguette : elle répondit par une explosion tonitruante qui fit trembler la demeure des Finch-Fletchley jusque dans ces fondations.

- THEODORE NOTT ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAI-JE TE LE REPETER : AMUSE-TOI AVEC CETTE CHOSE DEHORS !

Si la baguette avait fait trembler le sol, la voix de Coralie n'avait sans nul doute rien à lui envier. Quand le hurlement de colère atteignit la chambre, le seul tableau resté accroché au mur tomba sur le sol, rejoignant ses frères tombés lors de l'accès de colère de Ridhamhna. Théodore lança un regard furieux à la baguette qui vibrait de colère dans sa main.

- Espace de sale…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Ridhamhna lui envoya un jet d'eau en pleine figure. Lorsque Justin et Tracey arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le Serpentard assis par terre au milieu d'une fumée épaisse, ses habits roussis par l'explosion, le visage trempé, tandis que la baguette lançait d'elle-même des étincelles furieuses dans les airs.

- Théo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Justin en observant avec des yeux ronds ce qui restait de la pièce.

- Nous avons eu un… léger désaccord. Répondit Théodore en foudroyant du regard la dite baguette.

- Et pouvons-nous savoir à quel sujet ? demanda Tracey en haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien, je crois avoir découvert son nom… D'accord, j'ai découvert son nom ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsque la baguette remplaça les étincelles par des flammes brûlantes.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Tracey, ravie, tandis que la baguette se calmait. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Ridhamhna…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Justin.

- Ridhamhna. C'est son nom.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mentit Théodore tandis que la baguette s'indignait de cette mauvaise foi avec force étincelles.

- Théodore, tu mens très mal, tu sais ? remarqua Tracey avec un air moqueur.

Théodore soupira. Il se demanda vaguement si, en fin de comptes, c'était vraiment une bonne chose que d'avoir une petite amie qui le comprenait aussi bien. Il lui tendit le livre d'Arcturus en boudant.

- Tiens. Mais je n'y crois pas trop, il y a certainement une erreur.

Une fois encore, la baguette manifesta son indignation, mais cette fois-ci elle lâcha dans les airs une armée de canaris qui foncèrent droit sur Théodore.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'indigna le jeune sorcier. Justin ! Aide-moi avec ça !

- Je sais pas trop vieux, ta baguette n'est pas le genre d'ennemi que je voudrais avoir.

- Crois-moi, tu vas avoir un ennemi redoutable si tu ne m'aides pas tout de suite !

- D'accord, d'accord… répondit Justin en ouvrant la fenêtre d'un geste de sa propre baguette et en faisant apparaître à l'extérieur une pluie de graines pour oiseaux.

- Tout ça, Théodore, parce que tu ne sais pas mentir… ajouta Tracey en feuilletant le livre d'un air absent tandis que les canaris quittaient la pièce à toute allure à la poursuite des graines.

Elle trouva rapidement la page de la traduction du nom de la maudite baguette et haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Et bien, j'avoue que c'est… inattendu.

- Tu vois, il y a certainement une er…

- Pas un mot de plus, Théo. Je ne veux pas que ta baguette lâche quelque chose de pire que des canaris, comme des moustiques géants buveurs de sang ou des harpies.

- N'empêche, continua Tracey tandis que Théodore lançait un regard sombre à Justin, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant, mais quand on y réfléchit à deux fois, ce n'est pas aussi tiré par les cheveux que ça en a l'air.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Théodore. Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, je suis très sérieuse.

- Alors ? intervint Justin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ridhamhna : le prince héritier.

La lecture de la traduction du nom par Tracey fut suivie d'un silence interloqué.

- Le… prince héritier ? répéta Justin, comme s'il craignait d'avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Vous voyez ? Comment peut-on croire à une telle absurdité ?

- Théodore, ceci n'est pas à prendre au sens propre. C'est une métaphore. Il suffit de la décrypter et tout devient très logique.

- Comment une telle idiotie peut-elle être logique ?

- Théodore, soupira Tracey, tu es irrécupérable. C'est à se demander si tu mérites vraiment le titre de génie de Serpentard. Ton esprit m'a l'air aussi étriqué que celui de Hermione Granger.

_**- Je te demande pardon ?**_

- Allons, Théodore, ce n'est pas si compliqué, enfin ! Vous cherchez toujours ce qui peut être rationnel sans vous rendre compte que certaines choses sont plus nuancées, que les liens sont plus difficiles à établir, mais que ça n'en reste pas moins rationnel. Tu aurais dû prendre des cours de divination, tiens ! Ça t'aurait donné les bases de la symbolique. Les symboles sont pourtant indispensables dans le monde de la magie !

- D'accord, d'accord… se résigna Théodore qui préférait éviter la colère de Tracey. Alors expliques-moi ce que tout ça veut dire. J'avoue que je suis complètement dépassé par les événements.

-C'est très simple. Expliqua Tracey. Si tu veux comprendre le vrai sens de « prince héritier », il faut que tu comprennes ce à quoi il fait référence. Quand on pense à un prince, on se trouve face à une série de qualités et de défauts. Pour les défauts, c'est assez simple : un prince peut être égocentrique, arrogant, têtu, caractériel… La liste est assez longue, et autant te dire que nombre de ces défauts font partie de ta personnalité.

- D'où ton mauvais caractère…

- Justin, si tu me cherches…

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Les interrompit Tracey en levant la main avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre ses deux amis. Il y a aussi des qualités. D'ailleurs, il s'agit en gros de celles que nous t'avons énumérées le jour où tu nous as montré Ridhamhna. Car un prince héritier est destiné à devenir roi. Cela implique des responsabilités, il doit se soucier de son peuple. Et ça, c'est toi tout craché : tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. Le nom de prince héritier te va à merveille, Théodore.

- C'est vrai, approuva Justin d'un air songeur, mais il y a autre chose. On parle de prince héritier, ça n'implique pas un héritage ? Quelque chose qui t'est due mais dont tu ignores l'existence ?

- Peut-être. Reconnut Tracey. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en être sûrs. Qu'en dis-tu, Théodore ?

- J'en dis que cette histoire devient de plus en plus absurde.

Encore une fois, Ridhamhna réagit de façon violente face au scepticisme de son maître. Elle libéra une fumée sombre qui entoura Théodore et le fit tousser.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Justin. C'est quoi cette odeur horrible ?

- On dirait du poivre… gémit Tracey en se bouchant le nez avec dégoût.

Théodore finit par se dégager du nuage de poivre les larmes aux yeux et en toussant énormément.

- Désolé d'avoir à te le dire, Théo, mais t'as vraiment une sale tête là… dit Justin en voyant les yeux rougis de son camarade couvert de poivre.

- Sans commentaire. Rétorqua Théodore entre deux quintes de toux.

Il lança un regard indigné à Ridhamhna qui se mettait désormais à faire apparaître des drosophiles. Justin déglutit face à cette scène peu agréable à regarder.

- Maman risque d'être furieuse en voyant l'état de la chambre, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas si tu survivras si Ridhamhna continue à faire ce genre de chose à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Tu as raison. Soupira Théodore. Je ferais mieux de sortir le temps que cette chose se calme.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part des deux autres et quitta la pièce dévastée. Ridhamhna commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Certes, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le rendait fou mais là… _Le prince héritier… C'est n'importe quoi !_ Il trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus ridicule. Lui, un _**prince **_? C'en était risible. C'était l'idée la plus absurde qu'on puisse avoir le concernant. Un héritier ? Mais de quoi donc ? Il n'avait plus rien. Tout au plus avait-il hérité de la haine que Voldemort vouait à son grand-père mais Théodore doutait fort qu'il y ait un lien. _Et dire que je suis censé me concentrer sur ma survie. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des plaisanteries de bas niveau !_ Car c'était une perte de temps, rien de plus ni de moins. Il lança un regard noir à sa baguette qui libérait à nouveau des étincelles. Théodore grinça des dents en arrivant dans le jardin. Il en avait plus qu'assez ! C'était décidé : dès que Ridhamhna se serait calmée, il irait dire deux mots à Arcturus. Il avait encore du temps avant le départ pour la France, alors autant mettre un terme à cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Tu parles d'un blague… gronda-t-il en levant la tête vers le ciel gris.

Soudain, quelque chose de différent s'empara de l'atmosphère. Théodore sentit Ridhamhna vibrer de toutes ses forces avec une agressivité grandissante, prête au combat. Des frissons de peur lui parcoururent l'échine. Une présence maléfique hantait ces lieux auparavant paisibles, tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger mentalement qu'une ombre maléfique émana de derrière lui. Il se raidit, prêt à se retourner, mais il était trop tard. Une voix froide, sifflante comme l'aurait été celle d'un serpent siffla avec un plaisir sadique à son oreille.

- Je te retrouve enfin, Théodore Nott. C'était donc ici que tu te cachais.

Théodore se retourna d'un bond, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il ne s'était pas trompé en entendant cette voix : devant lui se trouvait, triomphant, Lord Voldemort.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard. Ces derniers mois le travail ne me laisse que peu de temps libre pour me consacrer à ma fanfic, mais j'ai tout de même l'intention de continuer. Voici donc le chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous mes lecteurs et merci aussi tous ceux qui me laissent des review! Ça m'encourage beaucoup!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6 : Sacrifice**

Théodore sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de nier l'évidence. _Non…_pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas…_ Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar : Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se trouvait bien là, à quelques pas à peine de lui. Théodore se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, les souvenirs des atrocités qu'il avait subies lui revenant en mémoire sans qu'il ne puisse les contrer. Mais d'autres images lui vinrent à l'esprit, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Tracey, Justin, Elia, Coralie… Tous étaient dans la maison en ce moment, et Théodore ne savait que trop bien ce qui les attendait si Voldemort décidait de s'en prendre à eux, ce qu'il ferait sûrement. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara du Serpentard, la peur laissant alors place à une colère, à un désir de tuer qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Que l'on s'attaque à lui était une chose, mais jamais il ne permettrait qu'il arrive le moindre mal à ses amis, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Avec une vitesse qui le surprit lui-même, il leva sa baguette et hurla :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège de mort que Ridhamhna envoya sur le mage noir dépassait de loin tout ce que Théodore aurait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas un simple jet de lumière que Ridhamhna avait libéré, mais un sort d'une densité et d'une vitesse incroyable, presque impossible à éviter. Presque. Car Voldemort n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Mais s'il avait pu esquiver l'attaque mortelle, le mage noir n'en était pas moins impressionné. Alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège de mort, le visage de Voldemort exprimait un mélange d'incrédulité, de haine, de rage, mais aussi de peur.

- Avada Kedavra ! cria-t-il à son tour en visant Théodore.

Théodore fut assez rapide pour éviter l'attaque lui aussi, et malgré lui il éprouva une pointe de fierté : si Voldemort cherchait directement à le tuer au lieu de le torturer, alors cela signifiait qu'il le considérait comme une menace de taille. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire et contre-attaqua avec un deuxième sortilège de mort. Il savait que ses efforts étaient futiles, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse à son ennemi le plaisir d'achever lentement une proie sans défense. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, et une partie de lui était rassurée à l'idée de mourir sans douleur des suites d'un Avada Kedavra. Ses chances de survie avaient beau être nulles, Théodore avait la ferme intention de mourir au combat. Mais il y avait un autre problème : ses amis. Tout ce que Théodore pouvait faire, c'était gagner du temps en espérant qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir. Il serra les dents de frustration lorsque son adversaire esquiva son deuxième sort avec une facilité déconcertante. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre et qu'il avait décidé de se battre sérieusement, Voldemort prouvait au Serpentard qu'il n'était pas le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps pour rien. Néanmoins, Théodore parvint tout de même à esquiver les sorts qui suivirent. Après avoir bondi sur le côté pour échapper à un nouvel Avada Kedavra, une douleur fulgurante lui parcoura la colonne. Il serra les dents et étouffa un gémissement. Il n'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures, et si au début du combat il avait pu ignorer la douleur, plus l'affrontement durait plus la douleur devenait forte, le frappant dès qu'il bougeait.

Alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau sort, la douleur fut si intense qu'en bondissant sur le côté, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accroupir. _Bon sang ! _pensa-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_ Il vit Voldemort lever sa baguette avec sourire triomphant et se raidit. Dans cette position, il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver et ils le savaient tous les deux. Théodore fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Lumos ! cria-t-il en envoyant toute l'énergie qui lui restait vers Ridhamhna.

Le sort eut l'effet escompté, et Théodore ferma les yeux juste à temps. Il entendit un sifflement de frustration venant de la direction où se trouvait Voldemort. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et comprit que le mage noir s'était mis à lancer des sortilèges à l'aveuglette. _Finissons-en !_ pensa Théodore. Sur ce il se releva et bondit sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés, et il agita sa baguette dans la direction d'où était venu le sifflement. Il ne prit aucun risque et lança plusieurs sortilèges de mort à la suite, désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Car ce combat ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Plus le temps passait, plus la douleur gênait Théodore, le rendant vulnérable et ça, Voldemort et lui-même le savaient bien tous les deux.

Il serra les dents en entendant des bruits de pas et en entendant la voix de son ennemi qui contre-attaquait._ C'est pas vrai !_ pesta Théodore. _Je l'ai manqué !_ Voyant que se battre à l'aveuglette ne servait plus à rien, il mit un terme au sortilège de lumière.

- Finite Incentatem !

Il rouvrit les yeux une fois le sort disparu, et localisa rapidement son adversaire. Voldemort plissait les yeux, furieux. Il recouvrait peu à peu la vue, mais était toujours dans une situation délicate. Son regard se posa alors sur la baguette du Serpentard, la surprise déformant ses traits l'espace d'un instant. Théodore n'hésita pas et en profita : il attaqua encore une fois, pour se trouver à nouveau face à la frustration de voir son ennemi esquiver son attaque. Théodore prit alors une décision. C'était risqué, certes, mais c'était la meilleure idée que son cerveau pouvait lui fournir en ce moment. Il allait utiliser Nox. Si Arcturus avait dit vrai, alors le sort devrait faire disparaître toute lumière, ce qui donnerait à Théodore un léger avantage. Son père l'avait entraîné à se battre dans l'obscurité, se fiant uniquement à son ouïe pour localiser ses adversaires. Il était fort probable que Voldemort ait lui aussi une expérience des combats dans le noir, mais Théodore aurait une chance de le prendre au dépourvu. Après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une baguette assez puissante pour faire disparaître la lumière du soleil lui-même, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Voldemort voie le coup venir. _Au moins il sera destabilisé pendant un moment. Avec ça, j'aurai peut-être une chance de filer vers la maison pour prévenir les autres…_

Il était sur le point de prononcer la formule lorsqu'il fut distrait par le bruit d'une chose glissant sur l'herbe, juste derrière lui. Il se jeta sur le côté juste à temps. Une seconde plus tard et le serpent de Voldemort l'aurait attrapé par la nuque, ce qui l'aurait sans doute tué sur le coup. La bête fonça vers lui avec une vitesse impressionnante, et Théodore n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était bondir en arrière pour éviter les crocs chargés de venin. Voldemort en profita pour lancer un nouveau sortilège, que Théodore ne put éviter cette fois.

Mais le mage noir le prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu, car il n'avait pas employé l'Avada Kedavra. C'était un simple Expelliarmus, mais pour Théodore c'était pire que tout. Il vit avec horreur Ridhamhna lui échapper des mains et s'éloigner de lui dans les airs. Avec sa baguette, c'était l'espoir d'une mort rapide que Théodore avait perdu.

Le serpent profita de sa distraction pour fondre sur lui et lui donner un coup de tête en pleine poitrine. La tête de l'animal était si massive que le Serpentard en eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula sur le sol. Il toussa un peu, tentant de reprendre son souffle tout en faisant mine de se relever. Il ne pouvait rester à terre, c'était trop dangereux. Il devait tenter de récupérer Ridhamhna tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais une voix féminine l'interrompit.

- Endoloris !

Théodore serra les dents et fut parcouru de spasmes de douleur, mais il se refusa à crier. Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Son sort était puissant, rendant la douleur extrêmement intense, et Théodore comprit bien vite que si il n'avait pas déjà eu affaire à Voldemort lui-même auparavant, alors il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

- Il suffit, Bellatrix. Je le veux vivant et sain d'esprit… pour l'instant.

La douleur cessa aussitôt et Théodore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne put retenir une grimace en sentant ses muscles le brûler lorsqu'il tenta de se relever. Il sentit alors deux paires de bras l'attraper, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Les deux hommes ne portaient pas de masque et Théodore reconnut Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Il sentit l'un deux poser la main sur son crâne pour le forcer à baisser la tête face à Voldemort dans une sorte de salut grotesque.

- Maître, nous les avons. Fit la voix de Yaxley.

Malgré les efforts des Lestranges pour le forcer à s'incliner, Théodore parvint à lever la tête. Il vit avec horreur que les mangemorts avaient capturé quatre silhouettes qu'ils forçaient à s'agenouiller tout comme lui. Le Serpentard sentit la nausée s'emparer de lui en reconnaissant ses amis. Justin avait la lèvre fendue, Elia tremblait de peur et Tracey le regardait avec inquiétude. Théodore sentit son cœur battre à la chamade en comprenant que même dans cette situation elle se souciait plus de lui que d'elle-même. Il se força à rompre le contact visuel avec elle pour jeter un coup d'œil à Coralie. Cette dernière parvenait à afficher le même regard hautain que d'habitude, et ses yeux observaient avec attention chacun des mangemorts l'entourant, cherchant sans nul doute le maillon faible de la chaîne. _C'est inutile…_pensa Théodore avec désespoir. _Il est trop tard, maintenant…_Il ne parvint pas à contrôler ses tremblements. C'était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui que les mangemorts s'en étaient pris à Justin et aux autres. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pu les protéger, et il savait que Voldemort prendrait plaisir à les torturer pendant des heures sous ses yeux avant de les achever.

Il n'eut guère le temps de se morfondre davantage, car la voix de Voldemort retentit, plus froide que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que **ça **? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Théodore releva brusquement la tête, il lui avait semblé avoir remarqué quelques tremblements dans la voix du mage noir, comme s'il venait tout juste de faire une découverte à la fois surprenante et terrifiante. _Non, c'est impossible, je dois me tromper…_Soudain, Voldemort apparut devant lui avec une vitesse incroyable, l'air plus terrifiant que jamais. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, son teint livide, il ressemblait à dément. Il tenait Ridhamhna dans sa main et agita la baguette sous le nez de son propriétaire.

- Je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! répéta-t-il, furieux. D'où vient cette baguette ? Qui te l'a donnée ? **Réponds-moi **!

Théodore resta muet de stupeur, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Voldemort. Certes, une baguette de pierre était le genre de chose que l'on ne voyait que rarement et il était normal que le mage noir soit intrigué, mais là… C'était comme si il avait peur, comme s'il reconnaissait ce genre de baguette. Théodore fronça les sourcils. Etait-il possible que Voldemort connaisse Arcturus et sa mystérieuse organisation ? Mais le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car le mage noir le prit par le col et le secoua violemment.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! siffla-t-il avec une expression de haine pure sur le visage. Réponds-moi !

Théodore serra les dents. Il avait promis à Arcturus de ne révéler à personne d'où venait sa baguette, il se devait de tenir parole. Le mage noir serra les dents de rage et Théodore devina qu'il devait arborer le même regard que lors de cette nuit dans le cimetière, le même regard que son défunt grand-père que Voldemort haïssait tant. Le mage noir leva sa baguette :

- Endoloris !

Cette fois-ci, Théodore ne put retenir ses hurlements. Il perdit la notion du monde qui l'entourait, perdu dans la souffrance qui le submergeait. Puis la douleur cessa mais le jeune sorcier fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. La respiration saccadée, il leva les yeux vers son bourreau. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé quelque peu après l'avoir torturé, mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Toujours ce regard… murmura-t-il avec mépris. Je commence à me dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire, mais tu me diras d'où te vient cette baguette, que tu le veuilles ou non. Après tout, j'ai d'autres moyens de persuasion…

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage en prononçant ces mots, et il jeta un regard en biais aux autres prisonniers.

- Tu as de nombreux amis. Ajouta-t-il. Et il y a même une enfant. Cela promet d'être très divertissant…

**- Ne les touchez pas** !

Voldemort éclata de rire, tout comme ces partisans. Théodore savait qu'il ne servait à rien de crier, qu'il aurait beau faire tout son possible rien ne changerait le terrible destin qui attendait ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait se taire, pas dans une telle situation. Voldemort le toisa avec amusement, se complaisant dans la souffrance du jeune homme.

- Par qui pourrions-nous commencer ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. Par la gamine ? Elle ne durera pas longtemps, je ferais peut-être mieux de la confier directement à Greyback, qu'en dis-tu ? Ou alors pourquoi pas cette charmante jeune fille ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Tracey. Certains de mes fidèles mangemorts seraient ravis de prendre du bon temps avec elle, je n'en doute pas.

**- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS MONSTRE !**

Le cri de rage de Théodore avait surpris plus d'un mangemort, mais l'assistance s'en remit bien vite et éclata de rire. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas apprécier la situation étaient les Lestrange, qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir Théodore tant le jeune sorcier se débattait. Voldemort se rapprocha d'un air satisfait.

- Tu sais, ce genre de réaction sied plus à un Gryffondor qu'à un membre de ma maison. Je croyais avoir fini par me lasser d'autant de pathétique, mais j'avoue que dans ton cas je trouve cela particulièrement plaisant. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Vous les tuerez de toute façon. Répliqua Théodore en tremblant de rage.

- C'est bien mon intention, mais je peux faire en sorte de les achever un peu plus rapidement si tu acceptes de coopérer.

- Je n'ai aucune garantie à ce sujet.

- C'est vrai. Admit Voldemort en souriant de plus belle. Mais, en revanche, je peux te garantir que je prendrai tout mon temps si tu ne m'obéis pas.

Théodore serra les dents. La situation était trop injuste, il ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Il fallait que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi qui puisse les sauver. Mais croire en un miracle était trop présomptueux de sa part. Il avait déjà été sauvé une fois, et la seule personne capable de faire face à Voldemort était morte. Albus Dumbledore n'était plus, et avec lui tout espoir avait disparu. Pourtant, Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'une justice invisible finirait par frapper Voldemort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tracey. Elle était la chose la plus importante pour lui en ce bas monde, et l'idée d'être incapable de la protéger le rendait fou. Car il était impuissant. Elle allait mourir, sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Une haine sans limites pour Voldemort naissait en lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, tuer cet être maléfique, mais il n'était qu'un être faible, incapable de protéger ses propres amis. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le mage noir, qu'il toisa avec une haine immense.

- Vous me le paierez. Dit-il d'une voix sourde. Même si je dois revenir d'entre les morts, je vous le ferai payer, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Après tout, il y avait fort à parier que Théodore n'était pas le premier à prononcer de telles paroles insensées. Pourtant, le Serpentard remarqua une chose curieuse : Voldemort ne riait pas. Son sourire s'était effacé en entendant la menace de Théodore, il affichait désormais un air sincèrement surpris. Puis son regard se fit songeur, comme s'il plongeait dans de vieux souvenirs.

- J'avoue que je t'en crois capable. Avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, faisant taire les rires des mangemorts.

Le regard du mage noir se fit plus dur.

- Je croyais m'être débarrassé du Faucon. Je lui ai même ri au nez quand il a prononcé ces mots. Mais tu es là, son portrait craché, comme s'il était revenu à la vie. J'avoue que c'est assez surprenant. Mais même si tu trouves le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts, ça ne changera rien au fait que j'aurai détruit tout ce qui t'est cher, et je n'aurais qu'à te tuer une nouvelle fois.

Théodore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui disait le mage noir. Puis le sens de ses propos devint plus clair et la colère s'empara de lui à nouveau.

- Je suis moi. Gronda-t-il avec colère. J'ignore ce que vous vous imaginez dans votre cerveau de malade, mais je suis Théodore Nott, pas un faucon fantôme !

- Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Bellatrix en levant sa baguette.

- Il suffit, Bellatrix. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de discours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je commence à m'impatienter. Yaxley, amène-le.

Théodore se raidit en voyant l'air de satisfaction de Yaxley, et sentit ses muscles se tendre à l'idée de ce que Voldemort ferait subir à Justin. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de voir le mangemort partir dans l'autre direction. Il échangea un regard avec le Poufsouffle qui haussa les épaules pour manifester sa totale incompréhension de la situation. L'échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Voldemort, qui toisa Théodore avec un sourire méprisant.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Dit-il. Une personne qui tient beaucoup à te voir. Il a réagi très violemment en apprenant ce que je t'avais fait lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de précisions, mais à ce moment là Yaxley revint en traînant une silhouette filiforme, qu'Azkaban avait affaiblie et rendue méconnaissable. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme fut mis à genoux par Yaxley et Selwyn et qu'il releva la tête que Théodore le reconnut. Des cheveux d'un noir terne déjà gris pour la plupart, dont les longues mèches encadraient un visage aux traits fin mais tirés, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu proche du gris apparurent sous le regard horrifié de Théodore. Devant lui se trouvait Richard Nott, son père, qu'il n'avait vu depuis plus d'un an.

- Père… murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit de façon imperceptible, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Voldemort s'était déjà avancé.

- Que voilà d'émouvantes retrouvailles, se moqua-t-il, dommage qu'elles s'achèvent par votre mort à tous les deux. Car c'est de ta faute, Théodore Nott, tu as trahi ton sang et la lignée. Qu'en penses-tu, Nott ? Quel effet ça fait de voir une noble lignée telle que la vôtre s'achever de façon aussi dégradante par la faute d'un petit traître à son sang ?

- C'est mon fils. Répliqua Richard d'une voix rauque. Mon dédain va envers ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ou qui fuient les conséquences de leurs actes. Mon fils n'est pas de ceux-là. S'il a choisi ce chemin en connaissance de cause alors je ne peux que respecter sa décision.

Voldemort plissa légèrement les yeux. Il toisa Richard avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Comme c'est pathétique. Tu es donc prêt à sacrifier tout ce en quoi tu croyais pour ce traître à son sang.

- C'est vrai, admit Richard, Théodore nous a trahis et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose de sa part.

Théodore baissa les yeux, honteux. Il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre son père parler de lui de la sorte. Car tout cela était vrai, il avait trahi son sang, il avait trahi sa seule famille, condamnant son père à mort en refusant de devenir mangemort. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune haine, aucune colère dans la voix de son père. Il parlait de cette atroce trahison comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Néanmoins, qu'il soit un traître à son sang m'importe peu. Continua Richard. C'est mon fils, et il en sera toujours ainsi. Il **est** mon sang, ma loyauté va envers lui tout d'abord.

- Espèce de sale traître ! s'exclama Yaxley. Vous voyez, maître ? Ne vous avais-je pas répété maintes fois que cet homme était indigne de confiance ? Voyez comme il crache sur nos idéaux !

- Quand on est père, on ne peut plus se permettre d'avoir des idéaux. Répliqua le père de Théodore. Et nombre d'entre vous le savent très bien.

Théodore vit certains regards peser sur Lucius Malefoy et d'autres mangemorts qui avaient eux aussi des enfants. Le jeune Serpentard remarqua que Malefoy n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, sans doute parce qu'il s'imaginait quel calvaire ce serait pour lui que de voir son fils dans une telle situation. Le spectacle devait être assez dur pour lui et les autres pères de famille, car tous savaient très bien qu'à la moindre erreur de leur part, leur maître les punirait en s'attaquant à leurs enfants. La preuve en était ce qui était arrivé à Drago l'année précédente.

Malgré lui, Théodore finit par lever les yeux et il croisa le regard de son père. Il fut une fois de plus surpris de n'y voir aucune rancœur, juste de la résignation. Théodore sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

Son père se contenta d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête. Voldemort s'approcha alors de lui, le regardant de haut.

- Tu me déçois vraiment, Nott. Dit-il avec froideur. Cela me peine de perdre un serviteur de ton envergure, mais je ne puis pardonner un tel affront. Endoloris !

- NON !

Théodore se débattit de plus belle en voyant son père se tordre sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Ce spectacle était encore plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Voir son père se faire torturer sous ses yeux, à cause de lui, était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. La nuit au cimetière lui semblait bien douce comparée à ce qu'il endurait face à cette scène.

- Arrêtez ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais arrêtez ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Crois-tu ? se moqua Voldemort. Il me semble pourtant que c'est lui qui t'a élevé. Ta trahison n'est rien d'autre que la marque de son échec. Essayons quelque chose de nouveau : te souviens-tu de ce sort, jeune Nott ?

Il agita sa baguette et Richard poussa un hurlement étranglé. Il se mit alors à cracher du sang en toussant et Théodore sut immédiatement ce qui c'était passé : le mage noir avait brisé une côte de sa victime et s'était arrangé pour qu'elle perfore un poumon.

- Je suis curieux de voir combien de temps il va résister. A son âge et après Azkaban, cela sera amusant. Endoloris !

Richard poussa un nouveau cri de douleur mais cette fois-ci, entre la douleur et son poumon perforé, il ne parvenait plus à respirer convenablement. Théodore eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il avait déjà été torturé de la sorte, il savait ce que son père ressentait, et l'idée d'être le responsable de ce malheur le rendait fou.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-le !

- Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ? s'amusa Voldemort en mettant un terme au sortilège de torture. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- J'avoue que je serais très tenté par l'idée de te faire choisir entre ton père et tes amis…

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire dément, tandis que Théodore sentit ses entrailles se contracter. _Non…_pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Tout mais pas ça…_ Il eut l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres, tant la situation était intenable. Il se mordit la lèvre et un léger filet de sang s'écoula de son menton. Cela lui donna une idée folle, désespérée, qui était la dernière solution d'un homme au bord du gouffre. S'il agissait vite, peut-être pourrait-il se couper la langue sans que les mangemorts n'aient le temps de l'en empêcher. Si il l'avalait, il s'étoufferait et mourrait. L'idée de se suicider n'avait rien de réjouissant, d'autant plus que Théodore avait été élevé de sorte à ne jamais fuir face au danger. Or, mettre un terme à ses jours, c'était fuir les malheurs de ce monde. Il trembla de tous ses membres, à la fois horrifié et terrorisé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait choisir entre son père et ses amis. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains et en implorant mentalement le pardon de son père pour cet acte si peu digne d'un Nott.

- Oui, continua Voldemort, c'est même très tentant. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai d'autres priorités.

Théodore rouvrit les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Voldemort avait-il vraiment changé d'idée ? Le mage noir se rapprocha de lui, mettant Ridhamhna en évidence.

- Dis-moi d'où vient cette baguette, et je ne m'acharnerai plus sur ton père.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Endoloris !

Richard se tordit une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Il n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle et tremblait de tous ses membres quand le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet.

- Arrêtez ! Implora Théodore. Je dis la vérité ! Je ne **peux pas** vous le dire ! On m'a jeté un sort !

A ces mots, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette, mettant un terme au calvaire de Richard. Le mage noir plissa les yeux.

- J'avoue que ça ne me surprend pas de leur part… murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je suppose que ton esprit aussi est protégé ?

Théodore acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Voldemort se redressa et se rapprocha de lui.

- Severus m'a dit que ton esprit était devenu une véritable forteresse depuis notre dernière rencontre. Mais j'ai remarqué cette nuit au cimetière que quand tu étais affaibli tu étais plus vulnérable aux attaques mentales. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en essayant de briser ta barrière mentale.

Sur ce il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Théodore eut soudainement l'impression que tout son corps se mettait à brûler. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les Lestrange l'ayant relâché. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le retenir de force, car Théodore n'était plus en état de s'enfuir. Même avec Ridhamhna entre les mains il en aurait été incapable. Il se mit à frissonner, la chaleur insupportable laissant place à une sensation de froid atroce. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était partie, la chaleur revint, pour ensuite laisser place au froid à nouveau. C'était un cycle malsain qui assaillait Théodore, le faisant oublier tout du monde extérieur. Sa vue se brouilla, et un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui donna l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Puis vinrent d'autres effets du mauvais sort, les tremblements laissèrent place à des spasmes incontrôlables et à des crampes qui donnèrent la nausée au jeune sorcier. La chaleur et le froid se succédaient toujours en une sorte de danse macabre, sa tête se mit à le faire souffrir atrocement. La fatigue et le mal de tête l'empêchèrent de raisonner correctement. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _se demanda Théodore en un effort surhumain pour mettre ses idées en place. _On dirait que j'ai une forte fièvre…_C'était le seul moyen de référence dont disposait le jeune homme : le souvenir des fièvres auxquelles il avait été confronté lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais cette fois-ci c'était mille fois pire. Il avait l'impression que tôt ou tard, son cœur allait lâcher. Il tenta tant bien que mal de distinguer les alentours, mais la lumière de ce jour nuageux à elle seule était suffisante pour l'aveugler comme s'il fixait le soleil. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette nouvelle souffrance, avant de remarquer que même avec les paupières clauses une lumière l'aveuglait. Puis tout devint sombre, comme s'il était aveugle. Et un nouveau cycle s'installa, la chaleur avec l'obscurité, le froid avec la lumière, ce qui acheva de le déstabiliser. De temps à autres, il parvenait à distinguer les alentours, à entendre des sons, puis il se perdait à nouveau dans son délire.

Il lui sembla entendre au loin la voix de son père, furieuse, et celle de Voldemort, qui lui répondait calmement. Il eut l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas s'approchant, mais ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là d'hallucinations qui seraient d'autres effets du sortilège. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, que son esprit était prisonnier d'un corps malade incapable de reconnaître les éléments extérieurs.

Soudain, quelque chose de nouveau se produisit et, malgré son délire, il comprit que c'était l'esprit de Voldemort qui envahissait le sien. Il sentit l'excitation et la joie de Voldemort comme si elles étaient les siennes, avant d'en éprouver un profond dégoût. Une envie de vomir irrépressible s'empara de lui, humilié et dégoûté à l'idée qu'un être aussi malveillant puisse se permettre d'entrer ainsi dans son esprit. Il sentait la présence maléfique en lui, il sentait les émotions malsaines du monstre. Il tenta vainement de mettre en place une défense mentale afin de protéger son esprit de cette intrusion intolérable, mais la fièvre l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il était destabilisé par l'alternance de la chaleur et du froid, de la lumière et de l'obscurité, par les spasmes incontrôlables qui assaillaient son corps, par le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qui parfois laissait place aux rires des mangemorts, par la douleur aigüe qui lui fendait le crâne, par les rares instants où il distinguait faiblement le monde réel, et pour finir par la présence oppressante de l'esprit de Voldemort.

_- Il semblerait que j'aie vu juste,_ siffla une voix dans son esprit, ce qui le fit frissonner d'horreur._ Ton esprit est bien plus facile à pénétrer quand tu es affaibli et désorienté._

Théodore poussa un gémissement, maudissant son impuissance. Il sentit l'esprit maléfique fouiller le sien à la recherche des informations qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Théodore vit avec horreur l'Allée des Embrumes apparaître nettement dans son esprit, et pire encore, le lieu exact de l'entrée de la boutique d'Arcturus. Voldemort tenta d'aller plus avant, mais en fut empêché par une force mystérieuse et implacable. Théodore sentit la colère du mage noir le submerger, puis Voldemort tenta de forcer le passage. Théodore poussa un hurlement de douleur, ayant l'impression que l'on était en train de lui déchirer l'esprit. L'accès aux informations de la boutique ne dépendait pas de la volonté de Théodore, ce dernier n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette barrière. Pourtant, Voldemort assaillait son esprit avec une telle violence que Théodore avait l'impression qu'on le mutilait. Plus le mage noir s'acharnait, plus la barrière résistait, et plus Voldemort tentait de forcer l'esprit de Théodore, plus ce dernier souffrait. Théodore sentit alors une panique soudaine s'emparer de lui, comprenant avec horreur que si Voldemort continuait ainsi, il finirait par lui détruire l'esprit. Théodore tenta de se battre, d'opposer une résistance, de chasser la présence maléfique de son esprit afin de s'épargner un sort plus terrible que la mort elle-même. Mais tout cela était vain, il n'en avait plus la force, la fièvre épuisait son corps et la puissance de Voldemort était en train de réduire son esprit en lambeaux. Il poussa un nouvel hurlement, plus fort que le précédent. Le désespoir et la peur s'étaient emparés de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une peur ordinaire, ce n'était pas la peur de perdre sa vie, mais celle de perdre son esprit. Jamais il n'avait craint une telle chose, pas même quand il avait pénétré son propre esprit, mais il comprit soudain que s'il avait su ce qu'était la destruction de l'esprit, alors jamais il n'aurait commis une telle folie. Voldemort attaqua une nouvelle fois la partie protégée de l'esprit de Théodore, le faisant crier de plus belle. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de sombrer dans la folie quand une tour blanche, celle d'Avalon, apparut dans son esprit, libérant une lumière et une magie incommensurables qui firent reculer Voldemort.

_**- Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.**_ Fit une voix mystérieuse et puissante qui éveilla en Théodore un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. _**La magie d'Avalon protège ses secrets. Partez ou votre esprit sera détruit.**_

Une puissance incroyable émana de la tour, repoussant l'esprit de Voldemort. Le mage noir tenta une nouvelle fois de franchir la barrière, mais la magie d'Avalon était trop forte. Elle contraint l'esprit maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres à reculer. Théodore sentit la douleur du mage noir, son esprit était comme écartelé. L'esprit de Voldemort n'était désormais plus que douleur, colère, haine et aussi peur. Finalement, le mage noir céda, et son esprit quitta brutalement celui de sa victime. Théodore poussa un gémissement de soulagement en sentant son esprit être libéré de l'étreinte maléfique. Puis la magie d'Avalon se dissipa peu à peu, telle une brume d'un matin de printemps.

Théodore tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il perçut des formes floues autour de lui et entendit la voix de Voldemort donner des ordres mais ne put distinguer ni les images, ni les sons. Il se laissa donc sombrer, à mi chemin entre l'inconscience et le délire, il tenta en vain de faire abstraction de la fièvre qui torturait son corps et son esprit, esprit qui tentait tant bien que mal de se reprendre après l'attaque particulièrement violente de Voldemort. Mais il était incapable de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si cela était dû à la fièvre ou à la puissance destructrice de l'esprit du mage noir, il n'en avait pas la force. Pendant ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être une seconde qu'une éternité, Théodore se sentit flotter dans les ténèbres. Puis le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'estompa et sa vue devint plus nette. Les autres effets du sort étaient toujours présents et de temps à autres sa vue déjà précaire était en proie à la lumière et à l'obscurité comme au début. Son état n'était guère reluisant, mais le simple fait de pouvoir écouter et voir ne serait-ce que vaguement ce qui se passait autour de lui lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits peu à peu.

Il était toujours déboussolé lorsqu'il commença à distinguer les sons autour de lui. Au milieu de ce brouhaha indistinct, il lui sembla reconnaître la voix angoissée de son père.

- Théodore ! Théodore, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Laisse tomber, Nott, tu vois bien que ton fils est dans le même état que ces chers Londubat. Se moqua une voix féminine en un rire aigü.

- Bellatrix, **la ferme **! répliqua Richard d'un ton venimeux. Théodore ! Théodore, réponds-moi !

Bien qu'il eut les yeux ouverts, Théodore ne pouvait voir que des formes floues autour de lui. Pourtant, à force d'efforts, il finit par distinguer son père. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette floue, mais le jeune homme sut instinctivement que c'était son père.

- Père… gémit-il avec difficulté.

- Théodore ! s'exclama Richard avec une joie non dissimulée dans sa voix tandis que Bellatrix poussait une exclamation à la fois choquée et surprise.

- Père…je…

Mais il oublia ce qu'il avait à dire. Il poussa un gémissement en tentant de rester lucide, mais c'était impossible. Réfléchir demandait trop d'efforts, et ni son corps ni son esprit n'en avaient la force.

- Ne dis rien. Lui murmura Richard. Reprends tes forces.

Théodore obéit. Pour une raison inconnue, entendre la voix de son père lui faisait le plus grand bien, cela l'apaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de respirer lentement. Il ne chercha même pas à réfléchir, ni à distinguer ce qui l'environnait. La seule chose reconnaissable était la voix de son père. Il ignorait ce que l'homme lui disait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'interpréter les sons qu'il émettait, mais le simple fait de le savoir près de lui le réconfortait. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et ils se trouvaient dans une situation où Richard ne pourrait pas le protéger, pas plus que lui ne pouvait protéger Tracey et les autres. C'était là la dure réalité de la vie, si éloignée des rêves d'enfants dans lesquels Théodore aurait bien voulu se réfugier. Il ignora pendant combien de temps il resta ainsi, allongé dans l'herbe du jardin, les yeux clos, à écouter la voix de son père. Tout ce qu'il remarqua, c'était que cela avait duré assez longtemps pour lui permettre, malgré la fièvre, d'être à nouveau capable de penser. Des pensées simples, certes très éloignées des raisonnements extrêmes auxquels il était habitué, mais des pensées tout de même.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'une personne qui venait de transplanner. Il rouvrit les yeux, suffisamment lucide pour comprendre la menace. Il entendit la voix de Bellatrix.

- Maître, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous désiriez ?

- Non. Répondit Voldemort. Mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore.

- Dommage que l'esprit de ce garçon soit en lambeaux. Il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux de le garder en un seul morceau pour la suite. Enfin, il est trop tard pour ça. Vous pouvez tuer les autres, ils ne nous sont de plus aucune utilité.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'enterrer un peu trop vite ? intervint Théodore d'une voix rauque.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de gagner du temps pour ses amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, cela ne changerait rien à la situation ni au sort qui les attendait tous. Pourtant, sa fierté lui commandait de ne pas baisser les bras. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant et il se rapprocha, fixant Théodore de plus près comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le regard de Théodore fut suffisant pour le convaincre que l'esprit du jeune homme était toujours en état de combattre. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas la colère qui déforma ses traits, mais un sourire malsain.

- Excellent, dit-il avec une joie froide non dissimulée dans sa voix, **excellent**. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de voir ce regard. Tu me seras très utile, mon garçon.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi ? demanda Théodore avec un ton empli de défi.

Mais malgré sa volonté de ne pas s'avouer vaincu, il était en piteux état et ça, Voldemort le savait aussi bien que lui. Mettre en ordre ses idées était un véritable exploit, les exprimer l'était encore plus. Théodore puisait dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour exprimer un semblant de résistance, mais tôt ou tard le peu de forces qu'il avait conservées s'épuiseraient. Voldemort en avait conscience également, car il leva sa baguette. Théodore se raidit, et fut on ne peut plus surpris en entendant la voix du mage noir dire :

- Finite Incantatem.

Aussitôt, quelque chose changea en Théodore. La fièvre s'atténua, même si elle ne disparut pas. Néanmoins, c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente nettement mieux. La chaleur et le froid allaient et venaient plus lentement, les spasmes s'étaient calmés, laissant place à des frissons. Le mal de tête était toujours présent, mais dans une moindre mesure. Sa vue devint plus nette. Seul son esprit était encore affaibli, mais cela était dû à l'attaque mentale du mage noir, et Théodore savait très bien qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais le fait que son corps soit dans un état légèrement meilleur qu'il y a quelques minutes lui donna assez de force pour réfléchir à peu près normalement sans risquer de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. D'ailleurs, il était à peu près certain que si Voldemort avait mis un terme au maléfice, c'était uniquement pour éviter que sa proie ne s'évanouisse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Car Voldemort voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin du Serpentard. Pour quelle raison ? Rien de plus mystérieux, mais Théodore se doutait bien que cela avait un lien avec les baguettes en pierre, ou plutôt, avec la tour d'Avalon. Le jeune sorcier tenta de bouger et plaça une main moite de sueur sur son front. Il avait vu juste, il était en proie à une forte fièvre.

- Je vois, c'est un sort qui fait augmenter la chaleur corporelle…

- En effet. Maintenant que j'y ai mis un terme, ta température baissera progressivement, mais il faudra plusieurs jours pour que tout redevienne normal. Pour l'instant, tu n'as que 40°C.

- Charmant… ironisa Théodore.

- Il fait de l'esprit dans une situation pareille ? s'étonna un mangemort que Théodore reconnut comme étant Travers.

Voldemort le fit taire d'un regard, puis porta son attention sur Richard, qui se raidit.

- Nott, sais-tu pourquoi je suis prêt à me montrer magnanime ?

Richard écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tout comme Théodore, qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas associer les termes « Lord Voldemort » et « magnanime » dans une même phrase. Voldemort se rendit compte de leur perplexité et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Nott, depuis le temps tu devrais me connaître assez bien pour savoir que je ne conserve que ce qui peut m'être utile. Voici la raison de ma décision, cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Sur ce, il sortit Ridhamhna de sa poche et la montra à Richard. Ce dernier pâlit à vue d'œil en voyant la baguette.

- Non… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est impossible…

Son regard alla de la baguette à Théodore, affichant un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension. Voldemort se mit à observer la baguette avec satisfaction.

- J'avoue que je suis agréablement surpris. Cela fait tant d'années que je rêve de conquérir Avalon et de découvrir leurs innombrables secrets. J'avais fini par laisser cet espoir de côté et m'occuper du Ministère et de Dumbledore, mais voilà qu'ils ont l'obligeance de m'offrir eux-mêmes un cheval de Troie. Car ils n'auraient jamais confié une telle baguette à ton fils s'ils n'envisageaient pas de le recruter dans les années à venir.

- Dix-sept ans… murmura Richard, abasourdi. C'est impossible, c'est bien trop tôt…

- Je le pense aussi. Je suis convaincu que le Faucon y est pour quelque chose. Ils ont dû croire que ce garçon a hérité des pouvoirs de son aïeul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent le chercher pour lancer l'assaut.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple… gronda Richard. Même **vous**, vousavez essuyé un refus d'Avalon. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils prendront des risques inconsidérés pour Théodore ?

- J'en suis certain, même s'il est vrai qu'il faut que ton fils fasse des progrès. Et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen pour ça…

Théodore avait fait de son mieux pour suivre la conversation, mais son état ne lui permit pas de se poser davantage de questions. Il tenta vainement de se relever, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Il chancela et retomba, se retrouvant accroupi sur le sol. Il était près de son père, qui était à genoux auprès de lui. Théodore remarqua alors que son père avait les mains ligotées derrière son dos, et que sa respiration était saccadée. Il toussa et cracha du sang. Théodore se souvint qu'il avait un poumon perforé. Il serra les dents, sentant sa haine envers Voldemort s'intensifier. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir haïr quelqu'un à ce point. Il prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers le mage noir, le foudroyant du regard. Voldemort sourit avec satisfaction. Il savait que Théodore le haïssait, et il savait aussi qu'il était impuissant. Il se complaisait à laisser ses victimes se désespérer de leur faiblesse, et la situation de Théodore, qui l'avait tant de fois défié, semblait le réjouir au plus haut point. Le Serpentard serra les poings, il savait que Voldemort serait ravi de le tuer, qu'il ne le gardait en vie que pour s'en servir et que dès qu'il aurait perdu son utilité, le mage noir se ferait une joie de le tuer le plus lentement possible. _Mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de moi. J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais je lui suis utile vivant. Je dois en profiter pour essayer de sauver mon père et les autres…_ Il sentit la nausée le menacer. L'idée même de négocier avec ce monstre qu'était Voldemort le révulsait, mais c'était de toute évidence le seul moyen de sauver ceux qu'il aimait. _Je suis en train de vendre mon âme…_pensa-t-il avec amertume._ Mais c'est la seule solution. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir, surtout pas comme ça. Je dois gagner du temps pour trouver une meilleure solution. Je dois les sauver, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ça…_Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de défi.

- Pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de moi en vie.

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas me suicider pour vous porter préjudice.

Il entendit Tracey pousser un gémissement et vit du coin de l'œil son père écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Bellatrix s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste. Il ne semblait pas surpris par l'attitude de Théodore.

- C'est simple : si tu ne m'obéis pas, je tuerai ton père et tes amis.

- Et si je vous obéis ?

- Alors je les épargnerai. Ton père reprendra son poste, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre ses capacités à mon service. Mais à la moindre hésitation de ta part je le mettrai à mort. Cela compte pour toi aussi, Nott. N'oublie pas que ton fils sera entre mes mains. J'attends une conduite exemplaire, sinon je pourrai décider de lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort.

Richard se raidit puis jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore. Son regard avait autant de sens que des phrases entières et là, malgré son état d'épuisement, Théodore comprit le gros du message : « C'est d'accord, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ». D'ailleurs, Théodore n'en était pas certain, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir vu dans le regard de son père cette étincelle qui signifiait clairement « On en reparlera plus tard », mais cela avait été si fugace qu'il ne chercha pas à savoir si oui ou non c'était le fruit de son imagination.

- Il n'y a pas que mon père. Rappela-t-il au mage noir.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Les sang-de-bourbes et la sang-mêlée retourneront à Poudlard cette année. Leur mère restera ici sous surveillance. Cela te convient ?

- A condition que vous ne vous amusiez pas à les torturer. Gronda Théodore qui parvint à employer un ton menaçant qui n'eut aucun effet sur le mage noir.

- Cela dépendra uniquement de toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne leur ferez rien si je me plie à vos exigences ?

- Tu pourras vérifier, si ça te tente. Concéda le mage noir avec exaspération.

Théodore médita la question en silence. Son père en mission entouré d'autres mangemorts, Coralie sous la surveillance de fanatiques chez elle, Tracey, Justin et Elia dans un Poudlard très certainement sous le contrôle des mangemorts. Le Serpentard serra les dents. _Bon sang ! Impossible de fuir dans une telle situation. Il nous a volontairement séparés pour couper court à toute idée de fuite, aucun moyen de s'échapper sans laisser au moins l'un d'entre nous derrière. Il a tout planifié !_ C'était hélas la triste vérité. Théodore serait certainement retenu quelque part en lieu sûr en attendant que Arcturus et les siens se portent à son secours. _Ce qui est aussi improbable que de voir un jour Bellatrix Lestrange se marier avec un moldu…_Selon Théodore, s'imaginer qu'Arcturus vienne le récupérer était révélateur d'un état de folie avancée. Mais il n'allait pas le dire à Voldemort, bien sûr. Tant que le mage noir le voyait comme quelque chose d'utile, il le garderait en vie et par conséquent, ne tuerait pas ses amis tout de suite. _Il sait que je veux trouver un moyen de m'échapper. C'est pour ça qu'il a inventé un plan aussi sournois. Mais il faudra faire avec. J'ignore combien de temps il lui faudra pour se rendre compte que je ne lui apporterai rien, mais il faudra en profiter pour élaborer une stratégie. Son plan doit forcément avoir une faille. Je dois la trouver pour sauver les autres !_ Il releva la tête.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte d'être votre otage en attendant qu'Avalon se manifeste.

Le sourire glacial du mage noir s'élargit.

- Un otage ? C'est vrai que c'est ce que tu es, mais tant qu'à faire, j'ai décidé de me servir de tes capacités de Traqueur.

Théodore sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_pensa-t-il, tentant désespérément de nier l'évidence.

- Tout comme ton père, tu seras envoyé en mission. Rien de très dangereux, certes, je ne voudrais pas qu'un accident arrive. Il est indispensable que tu restes en vie. Mais en attendant, tes dons pour la traque et le combat seront employés. Je crois que tu es assez intelligent pour voir où je veux en venir. Maintenant tends ton bras.

Théodore se raidit, ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans le cimetière où il avait refusé de se joindre aux mangemorts. La même scène se répétait avec cette fois-ci un enjeu différent. Ce n'était pas sa vie que Théodore condamnerait en refusant, mais celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Il se mit à trembler.

- Vous voulez que je devienne un de vos mangemorts…

- C'est exact.

- Et quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi vous m'éliminerez.

- C'est l'idée, mais tu ne peux refuser. En tous cas pas si tu tiens à la vie de ton père et de tes amis.

- Je ne serai pas opérationnel tout de suite, siffla Théodore entre ses dents. Je peux traquer, mais pour l'instant le combat…

- Est exclu, je sais. Tu ressens toujours les effets de mon Magna Sectumsempra et j'en suis ravi. Par conséquent, tu passeras ton mois d'août à récupérer. En septembre tu iras toi aussi à Poudlard.

Théodore fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ainsi donc, Voldemort lui permettait d'être avec ses amis. C'était une faille dans son plan._ Pas vraiment._ Comprit Théodore. _Même si nous arrivions à nous échapper, nous ne pourrions rien pour mon père et Coralie. De même, s'il m'arrive de croiser mon père en mission, nous ne pourrons fuir sans sacrifier les autres. Il suffit que l'un de nous deux fasse un mauvais pas et tous les autres le paieront. Et s'il me laisse les voir, c'est pour que je garde bien à l'esprit que leurs vies sont entre mes mains, que si je tente quoi que ce soit ils le paieront à ma place. C'est astucieux._ Il se raidit. Comment pourrait-il faire tout le monde s'évader ? Car il devrait le faire : tôt ou tard Voldemort déciderait d'en finir avec eux. _Je dois trouver une solution avant_.

- Tu retourneras donc à Poudlard, mais pendant les week-ends et plusieurs fois par semaine, un de mes subalternes viendra compléter ta formation au combat. Quand il estimera que tu es prêt, tu prendras part à des missions et ton temps se partagera entre Poudlard et les missions confiées. Je t'autoriserai même à voir ton père et la moldue, histoire que tu n'oublies pas qu'ils sont entre mes mains.

- Si j'accepte, vous respecterez votre partie de l'accord ?

- Dans le sens où je veux éviter que tu te suicides avant l'heure, il me semble évident que je n'ai pas le choix.

Théodore baissa la tête et releva sa manche. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et il prit le temps d'observer son avant bras dans son état naturel, tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer le dégoût qui s'emparait de lui à l'idée de voir sa peau souillée par la marque des ténèbres. _C'est une marque qui ne disparaîtra jamais..._ pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il leva alors son regard vers son père. Ce dernier sembla comprendre les hésitations de son fils, car il soupira :

- C'est ton choix.

- Théodore… murmura une voix faible.

Théodore leva les yeux pour voir Tracey qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il accepte la marque car elle avait compris le véritable sens de cet acte : il aurait vendu son âme. Il aurait vendu son âme pour les sauver. _Je peux affronter la mort, pas condamner ceux que j'aime…_Tracey savait tout comme lui que c'était le seul moyen, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais elle avait compris que le prix à payer serait bien trop élevé. Théodore le savait lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait reculer. Il devait les sauver. Pour eux, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il les sauverait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort. _Je suis en train de lui offrir mon âme, ainsi que la vie de nombreux innocents…Mais je dois les sauver, je suis prêt à tout pour ça…_

Sur ce, il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, tout en tendant son avant bras gauche devant lui. Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et vit que c'était Justin. Le Poufsouffle le regardait avec une expression de tristesse absolue.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il assez fort pour que Théodore l'entende.

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer. Justin n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui leur arrivait. Théodore avait fait ses choix en connaissance de cause. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en entendant le mage noir s'approcher. Un silence pesant se fit dans le jardin et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais. Puis une baguette se posa sur son avant-bras, brûlante. Une douleur fulgurante, encore plus atroce que le Doloris le traversa. Il poussa un cri et ramena son bras vers lui instinctivement. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que sur son avant-bras auparavant pâle se trouvait une marque noire : un crâne de la bouche duquel sortait un serpent. La marque le brûlait, le faisait trembler de dégoût, d'horreur et d'humiliation. Cette marque était le symbole des sacrifices qu'il devrait faire, le symbole de son âme qu'il venait de vendre pour le salut de ceux qu'il aimait. Il eut l'impression que la douleur s'accentua soudainement et avec elle les symptômes de la fièvre. Il sentit sa vision se brouiller encore une fois. Avant de perdre connaissance, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire maléfique de Voldemort :

- Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, mon fidèle mangemort.


End file.
